Hunters Moon
by bualsm
Summary: A little time travel and knowledge from the future, the claiming of a heritage or two, a little/lot of romance and growing a damn backbone.  What more could you ask for. HP/HG/FD
1. Chapter 1

_They say that when you sow the wind, you reap the whirlwind. Well when the reaping is done, the hunted become the hunters. When the Reaping Moon fades it's time for the Hunters Moon._

"Well Hermione it's time to see if Sirius was right." Harry said to his first real friend. Some would have thought that Ron held that spot but Harry had learned too much over the past summer to believe that any longer. The jealousy that Ron held for him and even for Hermione, to a some degree, had become clear. Ron would never understand the price he paid for his fame, the gold in his vaults or that those things can't by happiness.

"I know Harry." Replied Hermione while squeezing his hand tightly before letting it go altogether. "I really hope he is wrong, but after everything else he has told us and shown us before we left for the World Cup I'm afraid he is going to be all too right. Do you remember the plan and what to say if he was right?"

"Sure, and in a strange way I hope he is right." Harry said with a tired smile. "I'm tired of being used and lead around by the nose with no say in my life. Are you still going to slip on my cloak and follow me if he was? I really would like some back up just in case."

"You know I will." She replied, following that up with a tight hug. "Now that I got you I'm not letting you out of my sight if I can help it."

They separated and walked side by side into the Great Hall. The hall was decorated for the Halloween Feast, with huge carved Jack-o-Lanterns, swooping bats and spider webs everywhere. For a brief moment Harry wondered if Aragogs children helped with the decorating, but since he saw the red hair of Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table he doubted it. He and Hermione walked over to sit across from Ron and Neville. As they were sitting he caught the tiny smile and small nod Hermione gave someone across the room. Glancing over he to gave a brief smile and nod to the blonde sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

After the feast the Goblet of Fire was brought forth by Filch to select the names for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. However if Sirius was right then there were going to be four champions instead of three and he was going to be stuck being one of them. They had an easy way for him to get out of it, but agreeing to be in had it's advantages. Advantages that he felt would help in the long run. It was time to see if all their scheming and planning had paid off.

Everyone but Harry and Hermione were surprised when a fourth piece of parchment shot out of the Goblet. Well Dumbledore acted surprised but Harry and Hermione were sure he wasn't. Harry's face showed nothing as he locked his emotions up tight. Hermione's thoughts were plain to see for those that knew her. Shock, anger, fear and loss all ran across her face as each emotion fought for dominance. Her last respect for authority figures was lost like dust in the wind. She had so hoped that Sirius was wrong and that the supposed leader of the light wasn't a manipulative old bastard, but there it was for those who knew what they were looking for, to see.

"Harry Potter!" Boomed Dumbledore's voice. Said young man was busy bouncing his head of the wooden table in front of him with a loud "THUNK, THUNK,THUNK". Knowing he had to give Hermione a distraction to get under the invisibility cloak he leapt to his feet and made his way down the aisle.

"But I didn't enter my name." Harry cried out.

"Sure you didn't Potter. You are an arrogant fool just like your father was. He to would have entered the tournament just to swell that big head of his even further." Said Snape with a sneer.

Seeing a chance to not only give Hermione the distraction she needed but to have a little fun as well, Harry sneered right back at Snape. "Put a sock in it Snivelous. I wasn't speaking to you."

There was a moment of silence before the Great Hall broke out in laughter and the sounds of people cheering. Snape went from a pasty white to an interesting shade of purple in a flash. He was making all kinds of sputtering noises but couldn't seem to get a coherent word out.

"Mr. Potter you will show respect to Professor Snape." Said Dumbledore while giving Harry a look of disappointment.

"He sits there and disrespects my fathers memory and you expect me to treat him with respect?" Harry snapped back. "However as much as I'd love to stand here and talk about Snape disrespecting my fathers memory I believe there is something a little more important happening. Now before we discuss my name coming out of the Goblet there is something I must do."

Raising his wand in his right hand and speaking loud enough for everyone in the Great Hall to hear him he said. "I Haddrian James Potter swear on my life and magic that I did not enter myself into the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Nor did I ask anyone else to enter my name. So I swear, so mote it be!" It seemed as if no one in the hall even breathed as Harry then called out "Expecto Patronum!" with a far away smile on his face. His smile turned to a look of surprise as instead of the stag he was expecting a large Griffon appeared.

Dumbledore was thinking furiously as he saw his plans falling apart. He knew that whomever was masquerading as Mad-Eye had entered Potter into the tournament. Since it fit into his plans perfectly he was more than willing to let the imposter continue on. Now though with Potter swearing an oath that he didn't enter there was a chance he could get out of it. Thinking fast he spoke again. "Be that as it may Harry please join the other champions so that we may discuss this."

"Certainly headmaster." Harry replied as he felt Hermione ghost up behind him. He silently thanked Sirius once again for removing all the charms from his cloak. Those charms had allowed Dumbledore, and probably Mad-Eye, to be able to see through it. Sirius knew from the past that neither one could see through it before and postulated that, that was the reason Dumbledore had borrowed the cloak from James in the first place. During the time he had it, he must have charmed it so he could see through it. After many tests he had found and removed several different charms from him. He hoped that there were all gone and that once again no one was able to see through it.

Harry paused just after opening the door and looked over his shoulder. To everyone else it looked as if he was making sure that he was being followed. But in reality it was to let Hermione brush past him. Entering the room with the other champions Harry took a seat in the corner so only Hermione could be behind him. The other champions were all asking what was going on and Harry said. "Somehow my name has come out of the Goblet as another champion. And even though I have already sworn an oath that I didn't enter myself or have someone else enter me I was told to come in here so we could discuss it."

Everyone could hear the emphasis that he put on the word "discuss" and they all wondered why. Viktor just nodded his head and seemed to take a wait and see approach. Fleur strangely enough looked worried, while Cedric was the only to actually speak.

"Harry you seem to have the worst luck in the world. If even half the rumors around Hogwarts are true you haven't had a quiet year since you started here." The smile in Cedric's voice was easy to make out.

"Well Cedric I've heard those rumors and they aren't true at all." Harry said with a smirk. "The Basilisk was 60 meters not 6, and there were over 100 dementors not just a few."

Everyone was watching him waiting for him to say he was joking. Then they realized he wasn't. Mayhem broke out in three different languages as everyone tried to be heard and to ask questions.

Dumbledore shot a loud firework out of his wand effectively silencing everyone. "Harry's past is not in question here. We are here to decide what to do about his name coming out of the Goblet."

"Yes we don't need to hear anymore fairytales by Saint Potter." Snape said.

"You are right Snape. Except they are not fairytales." Replied Harry. "Fairytales usually have happy endings, which means it would have been you I killed at the end of my first year not Professor Quirrel."

There were quite a few chuckles at that as Snape once again turned a strange puce color. Harry wondered if he could get the man to have a stroke. He never quite pulled it off with his uncle Vernon but there seemed like there might be hope for Snape.

"Everyone please that is enough." said Dumbledore with a sigh. "Barty, Ludo what do the rules say about a persons name coming out of the Goblet and does it matter if there is a fourth name?"

"I'll have to defer to Barty on this one." Said Ludo Bagman with a smile. "He knows the rules front to back, much better than I do."

Barty Crouch Senior stepped out of the shadows cast by the torch light. "The rules clearly state" he said in a bored, monotone voice that reminded those that had taken History at Hogwarts, of the ghost teacher, Professor Binns. "that any person whose name comes out of the Goblet must compete in the tournament or lose their magic." After speaking he stepped back into the shadows.

Bedlam reigned supreme as everyone shouted over each other trying to be heard. Ironically it was the adults doing most of the shouting, though Dumbledore and Mad-Eye were both fairly quiet. Snape was complaining about arrogant Gryffendors who were just like their father. Hermione tried to stop what she knew was coming, she really did. However the only way she would have been able to stop Harry would have been to reveal herself. That would have raised questions that neither she nor Harry wanted to answer.

"Snape!" Harry snapped out. "I will not say this ever again. The next time you insult my parents I will hurt you. Your mouth is going to get you into trouble your silly potions can't get you out of and that time is coming soon."

Everyone could feel the magic rolling off of Harry in waves and the few people in the room who felt they knew what Harry was capable of weren't giving Snape an ice cubes chance in Hell of getting out of there without getting hurt.

Lip curled with a sneer Snape replied. "Wouldn't that just ruin your Golden Boy image, attacking a Professor." The smug grin at the end of his rant didn't last long as Harry shot back.

"I don't know I can see the headline now **Greasy Git Smacked Down by The-Boy-Who-Lived for Insulting Deceased Parents**. I'm pretty sure that at least ¾ of the population, and I don't just mean here at Hogwarts, would be behind me. Fact is I know a couple of people who would add to the beating I'll give you." Harry's reply was given in a low and cold tone of voice.

Snape paled with anger and took a deep breath to reply when Dumbledore intervened. "Now Harry" he said "you must treat Professor Snape with respect."

"I've treated him with respect for the past 3 years." Harry shot back. "That ends now. From now on I'll treat him the same way he treats me. As something to be wiped off the bottom of my shoe. The only difference is that when I get done that's all that will be left, enough to wipe off the bottom of your shoe."

Harry thought that Snape's color would give his uncle Vernon a run for the deepest purple one could turn without dying. He decided that he better get things back on track as Sirius had called dib's on Snape and if he kept this up a fight was bound to happen. Harry had argued with Sirius about but Padfoot said that since he couldn't kill Pettigrew, as he was his ticket to freedom, then the Death Eater Snape was his next choice. Even Hermione had blown her top when she found out that Snape had been a Death Eater and had escaped even being questioned because Dumbledore said he had turned back to the light and had risked much to spy for him.

"However" Harry said. "we are never going to agree on how Snape and I treat each other so let's move onto why we are here. What are we going to do about my name coming out of the Goblet?"

Had Dumbledore known Harry as well as he thought he did, warning bell's would have been giving him the mother of all migraines right then. Sadly, for him, he didn't really know Harry at all. Professor McGonagall on the other hand, knew not only Harry fairly well, but Hermione as well. And as her feline nose had caught Hermione's scent, much to strong to be transferred onto Harry, she knew something was coming. She wasn't sure what that was, but she knew it was big. By this time she had chosen her side and it wasn't Dumbledore's. For the fourth year in a row one of her Lions was thrown into something that they shouldn't have been. She'd held her tongue for far too long and had decided that enough was enough. She was appalled at the way Severus was behaving, and if Harry could be believed has always behaved, yet Dumbledore was rounding on Harry instead. Her entire house had suffered from not only Snape but from herself. She had let Dumbledore dictate her response to Snape's attacks against her cub's for far too long. It was time for the Professor McGonagall of old to return. The one that even Dumbledore wouldn't push too far.

"Yes Dumbledore what are we going to do?" McGonagall's Scottish brogue was so thick that everyone was looking at her like they were seeing her for the first time.

Dumbledore knew that brogue meant pain in someone's future and hoped it wasn't his. "Well Barty has stated that he must compete. It's either compete or Harry will lose his magic and maybe even his life." Dumbledore replied using his best grandfather voice, blue eyes going full twinkle. "I'm sure that none of us want that." The sharp look he gave Snape telling him to hold his tongue. "We will have to investigate how his name was entered." I already know, he thought to himself. Out loud he said. "Alastor if you would be kind enough to look into this I would appreciate it."

"Of course Albus, I'll get right on it." replied Moody as he stomped his way towards the door.

"Just so I understand." Harry spoke out, while behind him he felt a double tap on his shoulder from Hermione indicating that the two-way mirror she held had been activated. "The Ministry" he said while pointing in the direction of Bagman and Crouch "and Hogwarts" pointing at Dumbledore "both say I must compete in this or lose my magic?"

McGonagall was now sure something was coming. The way Harry had phrased things, the Ministry, Hogwarts, not the people themselves told her something was coming. Bagman was nodding his head enthusiastically as Dumbledore answered slowly. "Yes Harry that is correct." He to had twigged to something going on but had no clue what.

Harry's smile as he replied was hard to describe. It was part happy, part mischievous, and part almost predatory. "I just wanted to make sure I understood correctly." He said as he stood, wand once again in hand. "I Haddrian James Potter, do herby claim Lordship of the Potter Family. Being the son of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter and being the last of the Potter Family. So I say it, so mote it be."

At first nothing happened, then there was a flash of light and a ring appeared on Harry's hand. As soon as the ring appeared Harry dropped to his knee's screaming. Head in his hands as a black mist poured out from between his fingers. His body seemed to grow as his hair changed from a messy black to a black with red highlights while growing to shoulder length. As quickly as it begun it was over. Harry stayed on his knee's a few moments more before rising.

"I'm OK." He rasped out. His voice raw from screaming. "I kind of expected that, just didn't think it would be that bad." He was actually speaking to Hermione, though no one besides Hermione, and maybe Professor McGonagall, knew that.

"Mr. Potter what exactly happened?" Asked McGonagall. It was phrased kindly, but Harry could hear the demand as well. Besides he really wanted to answer her.

"Well Professor" he said. "Since the Tri-Wizard Tournament was restricted to those students of age, and both the Ministry and Hogwarts have stated that I must compete, then it stands to reason that I must be of age to do so. Hogwarts" again pointing at Dumbledore "and the Ministry" pointing at Bagman and Crouch "could have disqualified me because I was underage, yet for some reason did not." The look on his face told a different story however. It was clear he knew why they didn't disqualify him, he just wasn't going to say anything. "Being the last of the Potters means that once I become of age I could claim the Lordship that is my birthright."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Previously:

"_Well Professor" he said. "Since the Tri-Wizard Tournament was restricted to those students of age, and both the Ministry and Hogwarts have stated that I must compete, then it stands to reason that I must be of age to do so. Hogwarts" again pointing at Dumbledore "and the Ministry" pointing at Bagman and Crouch "could have disqualified me because I was underage, yet for some reason did not." The look on his face told a different story however. It was clear he knew why they didn't disqualify him, he just wasn't going to say anything. "Being the last of the Potters means that once I become of age I could claim the Lordship that is my birthright."_

"I believe this discussion should be held in private." Interjected Dumbledore. "Let us finish with the tournament business and then retire to my office for the rest of this discussion." With a glance a Bagman to continue, Ludo stepped forward.

"Ms. Delacour, Messer's Diggory and Krum, Lord Potter" Ludo said with a bright smile. "The first task is a test of your courage and bravery when facing the unknown. For this task you will be allowed your wand and nothing else. The task shall begin at noon on November 27th. Good Luck." With that he turned to Crouch, who looked at everyone, nodded once, and headed out the door with Bagman following at his heals.

Dumbledore turned to everyone and said "Well ladies and gentlemen I'll bid you good evening. Severus, Minerva, Harry would you"

"Lord Potter" Interrupted Harry. "Please Headmaster we must maintain propriety."

"Yes, Lord Potter." Dumbledore replied with a slight grimace. "As I was saying shall we retire to my office for our discussion?"

"Of course." Said Harry. "Though I would like to add a few people to your list if you don't mind?" As he was speaking Harry was heading towards Fleur who was smiling brightly.

"Whom else would you like to attend?" Questioned Dumbledore with a frown? The more people that were there the harder it would be for him to keep things he wanted hidden, hidden.

"Well," Said Harry. "Since you invited Snape to a meeting he doesn't need to be for some reason, I feel that the heads of the other two houses should be there as well."

Dumbledore frowned even harder as he didn't want anyone else involved but couldn't think of a reason to say no. "Of course Harry, sorry Lord Potter." He corrected as Harry looked like he was about to interrupt. "Is there anyone else?"

"Yes" Harry said with a smile. "I would like Hermione, Madame Maxine, and Fleur to attend as well." Grasping Fleur's hand as he spoke.

"Lord Potter I can almost guess why you would want Miss Granger to attend, but I fail to see what Ms. Delacour and Madam Maxine have to do with this." Said McGonagall.

"That's simple" said Harry as he led Fleur out of the door. "Fleur is my betrothed." Bedlam broke loose as Harry, Fleur, and Hermione who was still under the cloak headed off down the corridor.

Dumbledore was thinking furiously as he made his way to his office. He had sent Severus to get Flitwick, while Minerva escorted Mr. Diggory back to the Hufflepuff dormitories. She would then ask Professor Sprout to attend the meeting as well. Madam Maxine had followed Minerva without being asked for which he was grateful. He needed a few moments alone to think. He had expected Harry's name to come out of the Goblet as soon as he realized that Alastor wasn't Alastor. If it wasn't for that he would have entered him himself. What he hadn't expected was Harry declaring himself Lord Potter. He didn't think that Harry would realize that with both the school and ministry forcing him to compete that they were declaring him an adult. He had hoped that the shock of being named a champion would keep him from doing much thinking at all, except on maybe how he was going to survive. His problem now was that blasted Lord's ring. It was a known fact that the head of house rings could not be faked and couldn't be worn by anyone who wasn't the head of house. That and the fact that it obviously removed the blocks he had placed on Harry could prove troublesome if it were discovered that he had placed them. Suddenly Harry's comment that he had expected that hit him. Dumbledore stopped dead in his tracks at that revelation. That meant that Harry had had some contact with someone who had told him what could happen. That meant that someone else knew about the blocks on Harry's magic. That meant he couldn't cover everything up. He just had to hope that no one knew that he was the one who placed them. By this time he had reached the Gargoyle guarding his office and saw that everyone was waiting for him. He noticed that Harry was holding hands with both Ms. Delacour and Miss Granger, when one more thought hit him. Harry had said betrothed! Molly was going blow her top!

Dumbledore led everyone into his office. As he sat he asked with a smile "Can I get anyone some tea, or perhaps a Lemon Drop?" He never understood why no one ever took one of the candies. He loved the sour taste. Not to mention that the taste covered the potion he laced them with. It wasn't Veritaserum, but it did compel a person to be more open and to speak more truthfully. After everyone declined and were seated he turned to Harry and said. "Mr. Potter you said you could explain some of what occurred tonight to us."

"First off it's Lord Potter" Harry replied. "As most of this has nothing to do with school matters I would like to keep this as professional as possible." Snape looked like he was going to speak before biting his tongue and stepping back against the wall, into the shadows. "However before we go any further Headmaster we are waiting for two more people to arrive."

"Who else are we expecting Lord Potter?" Asked Dumbledore with a frown. This was all he needed. More people knowing secrets that he tried so hard to keep. After all knowledge was power and if he didn't share the knowledge then he didn't have to share the power.

"That's a surprise Headmaster." Said Harry with a smile. "And I believe it will be a pleasant surprise to most of us here."

"Lord Potter, excuse me for asking but when did you become, well Lord Potter?" asked Professor Sprout. The plump witch who was normally dressed in robes that were grass and mud stained, was actually dressed in a set of very nice dress robes. She knew that several of her Puff's had entered their names in the contest and wanted to look her best if one of them was chosen, only to despair when Harry Potters name came out. She had nothing against Harry, but for once her house, that worked so hard, was shining brightly. Only to become over shadowed once again as Harry was thrust into the spotlight.

Harry looked at the kindly witch and smiled. "Professor when my name came out of the Goblet, both the headmaster and the representative for the ministry insisted that I compete. By doing so they in effect emancipated me, because as you know you have to be of age to compete in the tournament. I'm sure that was not their intent but it was a nice side effect for me. Thus since I was declared of age so I could compete I claimed my place as Lord Potter."

At this point voices could be heard coming up the stairs. Since everyone turned to see who the new comers were, no one but Hermione, Fleur and Harry saw Dumbledore pale. Dumbledore knew that there was no way the two people he heard coming up the steps to his office should be together. At least without curses being thrown. Yet they could be heard bantering back and forth like old friends.

"Hey pup, the plan went off without a hitch." Said Sirius as he walked into the room.

He was followed by a monocle wearing, grey haired witch that most in the room knew to be Amelia Bones, Director of the DMLE. That she was there with Sirius and not trying to arrest him caused the room to become very still before questions were being shouted out as everyone was trying to be heard. Through it all three teenagers sat with large smiles on their faces.

Snape decide to use this distraction to find out exactly what was going on in Potters mind. Dropping his wand into his hand but keeping it down low and to the side he cast Leglimens while focusing on Potter.

Harry though had been waiting for this to happen all evening. He knew it wasn't a matter of if, but when Snape would try. As a force crashed against his mental shields, he drew his wand and snapped off two spells. The first was a cutting hex that removed Snape's wand hand, thus his wand. The second was a disarming hex at Dumbledore who had drawn his wand and was in the process of casting something at Harry.

"What is the meaning of this?" Roared Madam Bones, wand in hand looking between Harry, Snape and Dumbledore.

Snape was on the ground, holding his stump while glaring at Harry. Dumbledore was looking from his empty hand, to Harry, and back to his empty hand over and over. Harry was looking off into space like he was listening to a voice no one else could hear. Fleur and Hermione were both talking to him, trying to get his attention when he snapped back to himself.

"Sorry for that Madam Bones." Said Harry. "Snape here just tried to Leglimens me. And while I'm pretty sure it's not the first time I can guarantee it will be the last. Because if he ever tries it again, I'll remove his head from his shoulders instead of taking off his hand. As for my disarming the Headmaster, he was pointing his wand at me and about to cast a spell. At the same time he was again ignoring what Snape was doing. Rather than curse him I decided to just take his wand. However he and I are going to have a long talk about his actions, this wand, and where he got it from." The glare Harry was sending toward Dumbledore actually made the old man shudder. It seemed that Harry knew a lot more than he had hoped.

While this was going on Flitwick had stopped Snape from bleeding to death and had called for Madam Pomphrey to attend to the potions master. She took Snape and his hand back to the hospital wing to try and re-attach it. Snape's wand was given to Madam Bones who confirmed the last spell cast was indeed Leglimens.

"Well Mr. Potter," began Madam Bones. "since the last spell cast from Professor Snape's wand clearly show's that you were telling the truth, there will be no charges filed against you. If you wish to file charges against Professor Snape please let me know."

"Thank you Madam Bones." Harry replied. "And I'm sorry to say that for the remainder of this meeting it's going to have to be Lord Potter."

"I take it that it worked then?" Asked Sirius.

"You know it did Padfoot." Harry said with a smile. "Have you ever known my Hermione to be wrong?"

"Well now that you mention it, no." Said Sirius who was looking at the furiously blushing witch. "Though I must say that shade of red look's rather fetching on her. Do you make her blush like that often?"

"Down boy, bad Padfoot!." Said Fleur. No trace of her previous accent present. Everyone now turned and looked a her, and soon she was the same shade of red as Hermione.

"I'm confused on several things that are going on here." Professor McGonagall's brogue was back in full force, startling many in the room. "We came up here to get answers and seem to have gotten nothing but more questions. Mr. Potter, since this seems to revolve around you, perhaps you could grace us with some answers?"

Harry didn't even think to correct on the use of his title. He didn't mind pushing Dumbledore and Snape, he didn't give a shit about them. His head of house on the other hand, scared him. Not to mention he hoped to get her on his side when it was all said and done.

"Of course Professor. I was just waiting on Sirius and Madam Bones to arrive before we began." Replied Harry. "Though since their appearance has seemed to bring about a few more questions let's let them tell us what has happened on their end as I'm sure it will clear several things up."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and turned to the two expectantly. Sirius, ever loving being the center of attention, struck a pose making them all laugh, easing the tension a little, before he began to speak.

"As most of you know, or now know, I was never the Potter's Secret Keeper." Sirius said. "In fact since the person who cast the charm is in the room, I'd venture to say that my innocence should have never been in question in the first place."

Dumbledore was rooted to the spot from the glare Sirius was giving him. Actually glares were coming at him from all over the room. McGonagall's glare was boring a hole in Dumbledore's skull as she was looking for the truth in Sirius' statement. She found what she was looking for and started cussing up a storm in her native Gaelic. Several of the previous Headmasters portraits paled at what she was saying. One previous Headmistress spoke out. "Minerva, lass, I don't think that is possible, even with magic!"

Minerva turned to the portrait and hissed "Watch me!" She then turned back to Dumbledore and continued her tirade.

The portrait of the Headmistress spoke again. "Dumbledore if I was you I'd start running and never stop. She means to hurt you in way's that you men tend to hate."

At this comment all the men in the room paled and McGonagall blushed as she stopped her tirade. She then turned to Dumbledore and said "We will be having words later Albus, hear me well I'm not done with you!" Dumbledore paled even more at this and wondered where Fawkes was and if he would return in time to save him.

"Since there is much more than this let's hold off on roasting Dumbledore just yet." Said Harry. This made everyone turn and look at him. He just smirked and said "Let's let Padfoot finish his story and I'll tell mine."

Turning back to Sirius everyone looked at him expectantly so he continued his tale. "As I was saying I was innocent of betraying James and Lily and tonight it was proven. But before we get to tonight we need to go back to this past summer. I sent Harry here a letter that he got on the Express.. The letter was charmed to show one thing to everyone else and then change when Harry looked at it a second time."

"Impressive charm work." Chirped Flitwick with a broad smile.

"My mum actually invented that one" said Harry proudly. "Remind me to show you some of her other work Professor."

"Believe me I will Lord Potter. Your mother was a very gifted woman when it came to charms." Said the small professor.

"The second message that Harry got was letting him know that it would be me disguised as his uncle picking him up at the station." Continued Sirius. "I had _convinced" _his tone of voice left many wondering what methods were used in the convincing as the word was all but snapped out "Harry's uncle Vernon that I would take care of Harry for the summer."

Dumbledore paled at this. He didn't understand how he didn't know that Harry wasn't at his relatives the whole summer. "The ward's" he started to say before Harry cut him off.

"The wards you are talking about" leaving the blood wards out of the discussion, said Harry "no longer exist and probably haven't existed for a long time. The longest they might and I stress, might have lasted would have been the end of first year."

Hermione had wondered at this all summer but had never gotten a straight answer from Harry on it. "You are going to explain that now Harry." Said Hermione. "You have dodged that question all summer." While there was some bite in her voice, Harry knew it was more from not knowing something that from actually being upset with him.

"I to would like to know the answer to that Lord Potter." Dumbledore used his title as he was still hoping to salvage something from this situation. Not knowing that Harry was all but done with the old man. He would have been completely done with the old man except for one thing, payback. "Those wards should have lasted as long as you called the Dursleys residence home."

While Dumbledore was talking, Harry was watching Hermione. As the old man finished he could see Hermione's brain turning his words over. He knew as soon as she figured it out as her eye's lit up. "End of first year, as we were getting on the train?" She questioned.

"I've always said you were a genius." Harry said while reaching up and gently tugging a lock of her long, brown hair.

"Could you explain it to the rest of us that weren't there?" Asked Flitwick with a smile. He had always' thought that those too would get together.

"Sorry" Harry blushed as her turned his attention back to everyone. "We were leaving Hogwarts when Hermione mentioned that she couldn't believe that it was time to go home already. My reply was and I quote, "I'm not going home, not really." By this time I had already begun to think of Hogwarts as home." Everyone was digesting this so only the two girls sitting right next to him heard him whisper "Because Hogwarts is home."


	3. Chapter 3

Previously

"_Sorry" Harry blushed as her turned his attention back to everyone. "We were leaving Hogwarts when Hermione mentioned that she couldn't believe that it was time to go home already. My reply was and I quote, "I'm not going home, not really." By this time I had already begun to think of Hogwarts as home." Everyone was digesting this so only the two girls sitting right next to him heard him whisper "Because Hogwarts is home."_

While Harry was talking Sirius was thinking back to this past summer. Much of what had happened he wouldn't speak of. Some he couldn't speak of. Few would believe him anyway. It all started with the letter he had written Harry. Just as he had finished it he was struck with a wave of vertigo that had him struggling to remain upright. He realized his efforts were in vain as he woke up flat on his back with a pounding headache. The he realized he had a bigger problem. He was remembering things that hadn't happened. At least not yet. Then he came to one he couldn't believe, he was dueling Bellatrix, taunting her, when she caught him with a stunner. He couldn't believe that psycho bitch beat him! How embarrassing! The armor he had on under his robes kept him from unconsciousness, however the impact threw him backwards. The last thing he remembered was the look of anguish on his pup's face as he fell back through the Veil.

When he next became aware he was hearing two voices he'd longed, yet feared to hear. "Padfoot, can you hear me?" Said the male voice. "Lily flower he isn't responding!" the voice continued.

"I can see that James, give him a few more minutes." Came Lily Potters voice. "They said the shock of going through the Veil can be very disorienting."

"Lil's, Prong's is that really you?" Croaked Sirius. He wasn't sure if his voice was cracking from thirst or because it was closing up at the thought of seeing his two friends again. It had been so hard to continue on without them. If it wasn't for his pup he would have gave in long ago. His pup? "Harry!" He screamed, bolting upright. Glancing around furiously he noticed he was lying on the floor of what seemed to be a small office. Prongs and Lily were looking at him with worry as he slowly started to understand. Both were surprised when he broke down crying. The only thing they could understand in his sob's was Harry's name, said over and over again. Slowly her got himself under control, his sob's slowly fading.

"I'm sorry Prong's, Lily I failed you both, I failed Harry. I've left him all alone again. The look on his face as I fell…" Sirius' voice trailed off as he was unable to go on.

Rubbing his back soothingly Lily spoke. "Sirius calm down, things may yet work out."

"Yeah Pad's we've got some things to tell you." said James. The look in his eye's reminded Sirius of the day's gone by. Times he thought the dementors had stolen forever. "So listen close" James continued. "You are going to be meeting with some folk's shortly who may send you not only back to Harry but back in time." James held up his hand as Sirius went to speak. "Due to the way we died, Lils and I can't go back. You however always had to be different. The Veil was used to execute criminal true. However there was a ritual that had to be done before hand. The ritual was used to prevent the Ministry from throwing innocents through the Veil as a way of disposing of those that they couldn't silence, yet were innocent of any crimes. If someone who has not undergone the ritual goes through the Veil, they are judged on this side and can be returned to not only life but to a time and place that will keep them from being immediately executed again. We don't think they will send you back before you went to Azkaban, so it will most likely be to a point after you had escaped. Good job on that by the way. But one question. What took you so damn long?"

Sirius looked at him for a moment and then started cracking up laughing. "You haven't changed at all Prongsie. I do what no-one else has ever done before and you give me a hard time about not doing it fast enough!" Sirius was going to continue when Lily stepped in.

"James" she snapped. "Enough! We aren't even sure they are going to send him back." Then her expression softened. "So let's tell him everything he needs to know if he does." She emphasized the word if to get her point across.

What followed was such a torrid tale of manipulation that at first Sirius' head was spinning. Then it sunk in that it was his pup that was getting shafted. His rant at that revelation was long and loud until Lily smacked him upside the head and snapped "Padfoot language!" This brought tears of laughter to everyone's eye's as they remembered time's gone by. James and Lily then finished telling Sirius all they had learned after dying. Which was actually quite a lot. They then postulated on different way's to not only defeat Voldemort but, more important to all of them, way's to give Harry some semblance of control over his life.

The hearing when it came wasn't much of anything. The panel that Sirius couldn't see the faces of just stared at him, as if weighing him. "Sirius Black, Looking at your actions and the actions taken against you we, the panel of the dead, see no reason for you to be hear at this time." The voice was like a chorus of voices coming from all directions at once. "It is our decision that you are to be returned to life 719 day's in the past. This will put you back to the day your godson leaves Hogwarts after his third year." The surprise on Sirius' face must have made his question clear. "Yes Mr. Black we know of your godson and the task before him. Aid him as well as you can."

"Sirius. Sirius. Padfoot!" The last was shouted, snapping Sirius back to the present. "Sorry everyone, just counting flea's" Those who knew he was animagus laughed, while the rest looked at him and the one's that were laughing, like they were crazy.

"OK we explained why the wards didn't fail, or more to the point that they had already failed." Said Sirius with a nod towards Harry. "I'll go forward from where I picked Harry up at the station." Sirius then proceeded to explain how he planed to gain his freedom. "I knew I would never get the trial I deserved in Britain, however I do have friends in France." At this everyone's gaze snapped to Fleur as it was obvious by her reaction that Madam Maxine didn't know any of this. Fleur just smiled and waved while Harry and Hermione chuckled.

"Yes, yes" Sirius chuckled. "The Delacour's are actually old friends of the family. The Potter family as well come to speak of it. When I contacted Jean-Paul and explained what had happened, he was more than happy to help. He contacted Amelia here who agreed to keep what she was going to learn quiet until the time was right. I agreed to and underwent questioning with Veritaserum. As you can all guess I was found innocent of everything. Amelia agreed to keep it quiet until we could catch Peter." Sirius paused here to see if anyone grasped what he just said. Professor McGonagall didn't disappoint.

"Mr. Black" said McGonagall "can I assume that you have caught Mr. Pettigrew?"

With a big smile Sirius replied. "Well yes we did." Gesturing towards Madam Bones "We grabbed him about the same time as Harry here became Lord Potter." The silence that came from that statement was so intense it was loud.

"Mr. Black how could you possibly know that?" Asked Flitwick.

"That's simple" Sirius replied. "Hermione there has a mirror that is the mate to this one." Holding said mirror up in the air. "When activated these mirrors transmit and receive sound and pictures. Hermione activated it as Harry was getting ready to claim his Lordship. We timed it this way so Albus could not interfere in any way." The fact that he thought Dumbledore would interfere wasn't lost on anyone.

This confirmed for McGonagall that Hermione was there with Harry, but to clarify she asked anyway. "Miss Granger I don't recall you being with Lord Potter at that time."

"I was under Harry's Invisibility Cloak Professor." Hermione replied. " Harry felt it was best that he have someone with him that make sure that nothing untoward happened."

McGonagall was about to state that she was there fore Harry when she realized that she hadn't always been there for her cub's. "20 Points to Gryffindor for planning ahead Miss. Granger." McGonagall's smile was slight, but it was evident.

"Can we back up a step?" asked Professor Sprout. "Why would you believe that the Headmaster would interfere?"

"I believe that I can answer that one." said Flitwick. "Albus cast the Charm that hid the Potters, thus he knew Mr. Black wasn't the secret keeper. Albus was also Chief Warlock at the time of Mr. Black's arrest, thus he should have been the one to arrange for a trial. Since we know this didn't happen, they were making sure Peter Pettigrew could be captured and questioned without Albus doing anything to stop it."

Clapping was heard and everyone turned to see Harry clapping with a smile. "If I could give points to faculty I would." Harry said.

"Thank you Lord Potter." Flitwick replied. "However I don't understand why the Headmaster would do all of that."

"It's simple Professor." Fleur said. She was speaking directly to the Professor, but her voice carried to everyone in the room. "With Sirius in prison Dumbledore could control everything about Harry. From where he lived," the glare thrown at Dumbledore could have melted a Galleon, which are supposed to be indestructible, "to who he was friends with and even what he learned. Everything was about controlling Harry."

During the quiet resulting from Fleur's comments Harry's voice sounded harsh and unforgiving. "Yes Headmaster, explain how you wanted to control me so bad that you and your pet Snape kept Obliviating the people over at Children's Services. How it got so bad that Snivelous tried to place some sort of curse on one of the investigators so that every time my name came up he would ignore it." Harry was almost screaming at this point. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry trying to calm him down.

Trying to keep Harry calm Hermione took over the narrative. "When the curse was lifted the poor man had a breakdown. It seems Snape messed up the curse. The man understood and remembered everything about Harry's case. The curse just kept him from doing anything, or telling anyone about it. It drove the poor man crazy. He is still in the hospital trying to cope with the fact that there was a child being horribly abused and that he was powerless to do anything about it. Since it was his job to help children and he couldn't help one that needed more than any he had seen it has destroyed him." The tears pouring down her face coupled with the words she spoke gave everyone an idea just how bad Harry's home life was.

Harry turned and held Hermione tightly while whispering in her ear. "Professor McGonagall" said Hermione "I think Harry and I have had enough for one night. We don't think it would be a good idea for us to stay in the tower tonight. Could we trouble you to find us someplace else to stay for the night?" Her questioned again silenced the room.

"Ms. Granger why do you feel it wouldn't be a good idea for the two of you to return to Gryffindor Tower?" Asked McGonagall. "No matter how he was entered Harry is still going to be a hero to your housemates."

The smile on Hermione's face could be mistaken for the cat that got the cream and the canary. "It's quite simple Professor" Hermione's voice was almost a purr as she spoke. " It's not Ms. Granger, it's Lady Potter." The silence was once again broken as bedlam ensued.

"Ms. Granger" Dumbledore started. At this Harry's head snapped up, eye's glowing.

"That is Lady Potter" Harry growled out. It was obvious to all that at that point Harry was at the end of his patience. "You will address my wife correctly. I will not stand for you innocent old grandfather act. You don't forget how to address people, you do it on purpose to try and disarm people. Not working anymore old man. Most of us here see you for who and what you are. And for those that don't by the time we get done they will." By this time both Hermione and Fleur were hanging on Harry trying to keep him calm.

Dumbledore leapt to his feet roaring "You overstep yourself Mr. Potter. You will treat me with respect." He was fumbling for his wand all the while building up a head of steam. "I don't know what you think you will accomplish with these stories you are telling but I assure you they will all be proven as false accusations." He was about to continue when Harry broke in.

"Looking for this old man." Harry said while twirling the wand he had taken earlier. " I told you I had questions about how you got this wand and I will get my answers. As for my so called accusations being proven false, not in this lifetime. We all know who the secret keeper was. We all know who cast the charm. This has all been verified by Veritaserum. So unless you want to swear differently on your life and magic right here, right now shut the fuck up! And for the last fucking time it's Lord Potter!" The last part was screamed out.

Professor Flitwick decided to try and diffuse the situation. "Lady Potter, how did you gain that title if Ms. Delacour is Lord Potter's betrothed?" His question did calm Harry down though Dumbledore was still standing there steaming as he could do nothing.

Sirius decided to answer this one as the girls seemed to have their hands full keeping Harry from cursing Dumbledore. "Actually that falls on my shoulders partly. Well the betrothal to Fleur here is down to me. As for Harry and Hermione being married the onus for that falls on the Manipulative Old Bastard here." Sirius said while pointing at Dumbledore. "Though if you ask Harry I'm sure he will say it is not any sort of hardship being married to Hermione." Dumbledore stumbled as he tried to sit. He was even more afraid now as to what was know. This was turning into a nightmare!

Sirius continued. "Albus here decided the best way to control Harry was to marry him off to a family that he could control. Even though he never had the authority to do so, Albus set up a betrothal between the Potter and Weasley families. Although we anticipate problems with certain members of the Weasley family, we don't think the whole family knew. So to avoid dragging the entire thing into the light and shaming the Weasley name, Harry and Hermione decided to marry. Since they had both been lying to themselves about how they felt about each other, they felt it made sense. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were actually very understanding as they knew how their daughter felt about Harry. They said that they could tell from the letters Hermione had written and how she talked about Harry over the summers that she had been in love with him for a long time. It helps that they too married young. Not quite as young as these two but damn close."

Dumbledore tried to save face by sputtering out "As Harry's magical guardian I was well within my rights to set up the marriage contract with Molly. Harry and young Ginny marrying will keep Harry with a light sided, pureblood family. The marriage of Harry and Ms. Granger cannot be valid as he was already betrothed to another." It took Hermione and Fleur sitting on Harry to keep him from attacking Dumbledore.

"Albus I hate to bust your bubble" Sirius paused there and then continued "who am I kidding I love busting your bubble you old bastard. You were not ever, besides in your dreams, Harry's magical guardian. You told everyone you were, you acted like you were, yet you were not. I was never convicted of any crime. Hell I wasn't even charged with a crime, thus I have always been Harry's guardian." Here Sirius paused for a breath, while eyeing Harry, making sure he was still calming down. "So Albus cut the bullshit your not fooling anyone. As to their marriage not being valid, wrong! If you'll check out Lady Potter's ring finger I'm sure you'll notice that she is, in fact, wearing the ring of the Lady Potter. Magic see's their marriage as valid and there is nothing you can say that will convince any sane person otherwise. I'm going to pause here to give you a word of advice, don't ever bring up Harry marrying a light sided pureblood again. In case you didn't notice if it wasn't for those two young lady's over there you would have been in a world of hurt."

At this Dumbledore looked over to see that Fleur and Hermione were still working on calming Harry down. Seeing Fleur gave him an idea how to save at least a little face and hurt Harry in the process.

Sirius could almost read Dumbledore's mind and decided to step in. He knew Harry had plans for the old man that didn't include killing him. At least not right now. "And Albus before you start on Fleur being betrothed to Lord Potter, she's not." Sirius said, once again quieting the room as everyone was now confused. At this Dumbledore looked triumphant, at least something was going his way, or against Harry which he would take at this point.

Sirius' next words wiped that look right off of his face. "Fleur is betrothed, well actually married now, to Lord Black. I adopted Harry and passed the title of Lord Black on to him. There was an old marriage contract between the Blacks and the Delacour's. Thanks to you and my time in Azkaban, the healers say that I will never be able to have children. Since there is no way for me to have a heir I saw no reason not to go ahead and pass the Lordship to Harry now. Fleur will be much happier with him as he is much closer to her age. She will also be able to have children which is something that she truly desired. We all spent the summer together and Harry, Hermione, and Fleur discussed this for most of the summer. They agreed that they could be very happy together and decided to go for."

Fleur then showed the ring of the Lady Black while Harry allowed the ring for Lord Black to be seen. Then both Fleur and Harry leaned in and kissed Hermione on the cheek, making her blush spectacularly. Hermione then started chuckling as she turned to Harry and said "You know you are still going to have to have ceremonies for both of us don't you? The contracts may mean we are legally married but both of us still want the whole package. Besides dad told you the only way he would go along with us being married by contract was if he got to walk me down the isle." Hermione then turned to the professors and said "We are having our ceremony the first Saturday after Christmas and we would be honored if all of you would attend. The entire thing will be muggle as we are already married magically. Well that and my parents insisted on it."

The three professors looked to each other and nodded. "We would be honored to attend Mrs. Potter" said McGonagall with a smile. "And to answer your earlier question yes we have guest quarters you can stay in. Will Ms. Delacour, I'm sorry; will Lady Black be staying with you as well?"

Fleur looked to Madam Maxine, who nodded with a smile. "Yes I believe I will Professor" said Fleur. "We have some things to discuss before tomorrow."

Harry was watching Dumbledore whose mind seemed to be going a hundred miles an hour. Harry knew that the old goat was trying to find some way to make the contract for Ginny Weasley still be valid. Since the old man wouldn't leave it alone until he was truly smacked in the face with the facts, Harry decided that now was as good a time as any to smack the old man again.

"Dumbledore" said Harry. "I can see that you are sitting there trying to figure out how to still marry me off to Ginny per the contract you wrote. Since I have plenty of other things to fight with you about, I'm going to take this one off the plate once and for all. Now I know that you are getting old and losing your grip so I'm going to take this real slow for you."

Dumbledore was steaming and getting ready to lay into Harry wand or no wand when the contract in question landed on the desk in front of him.

"Now headmaster if you would be so kind as to tell me what two names are on this contract I'm sure we can clear this up quickly." The smirk in Harry's voice let the other's know that this was going to be good.

"Lord Potter the contract states that Ginerva Molly Weasley will wed Harry James Potter." Said Dumbledore with a large amount of heat and aggravation. "There is nothing wrong with this contract. You just can't go and marry someone else when you know there is a valid marriage contract for you. You will have to get your marriage to Miss Granger annulled."

Everyone could feel the magic in the air as Harry stood up and leaned across Dumbledore's desk getting right in the old man's face. "You will address my wife as Lady Potter or not at all. I have reached the end of my patience with you. Now since you seem to have a problem with your hearing as well as your memory I'll make this short. When I gave my oaths earlier in the Great Hall and when I claimed my Lordship what name did I use?" Not giving the old man time to answer Harry plowed on. "My True Name is Haddrian James Potter. You seem to forget that my family is not just a Noble Family but an Ancient Noble Family. Our traditions go back to times when it was believed that names had power. Thus at birth we are given a True Name and a Common Name. The Common Name is just that. A name that is used by family and friends in a casual setting. Our True Names are the ones that are used in magical contracts and for oaths."

Dumbledore's face went ashen at that. He should have known that as his family was fairly old and he had heard of this at the knee of his grandfather many years ago. That meant that the marriage contract literally wasn't worth the parchment it was written on. He was suddenly struck with a thought that must have shown on his face as Harry's smirk came back in full force as he started speaking again.

"Yes that means that you couldn't have forced me to compete in the tournament as that wasn't my name on the parchment." Said Harry. "Yes that also means that much of tonight wasn't totally necessary. Well yes actually it was. By claiming my Lordship this way in front of so many people there wasn't a damn thing you could do about it. You and I both know I should have claimed my Lordship at 11 when I returned to the magical world. Our law's are set up so that no one has control of an under age Lord of an Ancient and Noble House. You were just hoping that I wouldn't find out about that so that I would stay in your control."

Dumbledore just sat at his desk gaping. He had been out maneuvered at every turn. Any control he had was well and truly gone. As he sat there sputtering the three teenagers got to their feet and started toward the door. At the doorway Harry stopped and turned.

"Oh and headmaster a few words of advice." Said Harry. "One, reign in your pet snake. I've had enough of his bias and hatred. I'm sure you know that as the Lord of two Ancient and Noble Houses I have more than enough clout to bring all kinds of charges against him. Tell him to curb his tongue and attitude, not just towards me but towards all students. His bias towards Slytherin stops now! You have three houses in the school that are terrified to breath in his class because he takes off points for breathing to loudly!" At that comment the Heads of the other three houses all turned to glare at Dumbledore. Harry however just continued. "Also either tell the man to actually teach the class or you need to hire someone to do it. Telling us the directions are on the board and that we have two hours is not teaching. I can teach better than that and I'm horrible at potions."

At this point everyone was glaring at Dumbledore who just wanted this night to be over with. Nothing had gone his way since the brat's name came out of the Goblet. He just wanted these people out of his office so he could plot his way around the mess that was in front of him. Little did he know that there wasn't a damn thing he would be able to do.

Harry continued on, not caring what the old man was thinking. "Also remember that I legally can, and will, defend my wives honor. That means the next time I hear a slur against either one of them I will respond. You've let certain people, *cough* Malfoy *cough*, call my wife a mudblood. That stop's now!" The magic was again rolling of Harry. "I know you've told the Professor's not to do or say anything about it. For Merlin's sake let them do their damn job's! Because if I have to do it people are going to get hurt. I may not know ton's of spells but thanks to you and Tom I have power in spades."

Hermione and Fleur again had the job of trying to calm Harry down. Both of them wanted to yell at him for trying to protect them. They were used to name calling. Hermione had been called names for as long as she could remember. Fleur had dealt with being called a whore and a creature so she was used to it as well. However both of them knew how Harry felt about bullying and knew that they wouldn't win an argument with him over this. Besides both felt that in a school setting it was the Professors job to make sure things like that didn't happen. And when it did happen that the people were punished accordingly.

The girls got Harry calmed down and partly out the door when he stopped and turned again. "Don't forget Padfoot." Said Harry.

"I won't Harry, I won't stop worrying!" Yelled Sirius, laughing as the girls drug Harry out the door.

**A.N. The end of this chapter just didn't want to come out. I still don't like the way it turned out but I didn't see it getting any better. I try to respond to any question or comments left in reviews so if you have anything you want to discuss or comment on, feel free. Cheers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously:**

_The girls got Harry calmed down and partly out the door when he stopped and turned again. "Don't forget Padfoot." Said Harry._

_"I won't Harry, I won't, stop worrying!" Yelled Sirius, laughing as the girls drug Harry out the door._

Professor McGonagall led the three students through the castle as the other two professors led Madam Maxine to the front doors. "What did you mean when you told Mr. Black not to forget Mr., I'm sorry Lord Potter?" Asked McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, or even Harry is fine Professor." Replied Harry. "That Lord crap is just to irritate Dumbledore and Snape. The girls would kill me if I started to get a big head." He failed to duck as said girls both smacked him upside the head and said. "Language Harry!" Chuckling Harry continued. "Sirius and Madam Bones are to make sure that Dumbledore doesn't contact Molly Weasley before tomorrow. As a matter of fact Professor we would like you to be with us when we meet the Weasley's tomorrow. Sirius and Madam Bones will be there as well."

"What exactly is happening tomorrow?" Asked McGonagall with a frown.

Harry and Hermione shared a glance while Fleur elegantly shrugged one shoulder. While she knew the basics she didn't know the Weasley's personally.

"Well," began Hermione "we know that the contract that was eluded to earlier was set up by Dumbledore and Molly. We've talked with Bill, through the goblins, and he didn't know anything about it. He believes his father and most of his brothers are also clueless to what Molly was doing. However, he is not as sure about Ron and Ginny. The reason that we want Madam Bones there is because of a comment Mrs. Weasley made. She joked about giving Mr. Weasley a love potion back when they first got together. The look on Ginny's face makes us worry she may try the same thing with Harry. She has always been obsessed with Harry, and when she finds out she can never have him, let's just say we are worried about what she may do."

Professor McGonagall's face cycled between shocked to pensive and back again. After a moment she nodded. "Yes I will be there. I want to know if I need to watch out for anything."

At that comment Hermione got a strange look on her face. "Professor may I ask you something?" Hermione questioned.

"Of course you can." Replied McGonagall.

"Do you remember back in our first year when something was killing the Unicorns in the forbidden forest?" Hermione asked.

"Why yes. Why do you ask?" McGonagall answered surprised at the question.

"Why did you assign our detention in the Forbidden Forest with only Hagrid as protection?" Hermione asked. This question had been bothering her for years now.

McGonagall came to a complete stop. "I assure you I did no such thing Ms. Granger!"

Harry decided to overlook the Ms. Granger comment and get to the heart of the matter. "I'm afraid you did Professor. That was Voldemort's second attempt on my life. If it wasn't for a Centaur I might not be here right now." Harry shot back. More than a little upset that the Professor thought they were lying.

"I didn't mean to imply you were lying." Replied McGonagall. Unconsciously soothing Harry's ruffled feathers. "Hagrid was told to have all of you work around his hut and the stables cleaning up. I would never send students into the forest, especially at night!" McGonagall was almost in tears at the thought of placing students, especially her cub's, in danger.

"The question now becomes did someone change Hagrid's orders, or did someone force you to give different orders and then forget them." Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Fleur. Her two mate's hadn't mentioned this before.

"Well" started Harry "in DADA Professor Moody has just gone over the Unforgivable's. I was the only one able to throw off the Imperious curse. It's supposed to be very hard to fight that curse. That is how someone could have forced the Professor here to give different orders to Hagrid."

That was as far as he got in his explanation as Mount McGonagall blew up. Her brogue which had faded from earlier was now back in full force. The only part they could really understand was "I can't believe that he would use that curse on a child. What was Albus thinking, allowing that." Everything after that was in Gaelic and Harry thought it was probably better that they couldn't understand what was being said. The Professor was slowly quieting as she ran out of breath and Harry just decided to continue on with his explanation as if the Professor hadn't said anything.

"In our second year that flop, Lockhart, proved that just about anyone can cast a memory charm." Harry's scowl as he said that was easy to decipher. He was no doubt reliving the rest of that fateful day. The unconscious rubbing of his arm, where the King of Snakes had bit him lent evidence to that fact.

Harry snapped out of his memories as Hermione took in a sharp breath. At his look she gave her head a small shake and turned back to the Professor. "Professor I have a question about second year as well, but I think we should get to our rooms first. If I'm right."

"Which you always are." Harry piped in.

"If I'm right" Hermione continued, absently smacking Harry in the arm "then things are even worse than I thought."

At this both Harry and Fleur gave her hard looks. They already thought things were bad enough. They had extra knowledge, thanks to Sirius, to handle most things true. But if Hermione thought things were worse they were both worried that knowledge wouldn't be enough. For one thing Hermione was rarely wrong, for another they both thought things were pretty well bad enough.

Fleur was the one to voice their question. "What do you mean worse?"

Hermione's response of "If I'm right then everything just got FUBAR'd." made both Fleur and McGonagall blink in confusion while Harry paled and actually swayed on his feet.

Fleur grabbed Harry to keep him from falling and asked him what was wrong.

"There are two things wrong with what Hermione said." He replied, still very pale. "The first thing is that FUBAR is an acronym, and the first word of that acronym would get me smacked upside the head with Hermione shouting "Harry Language!" at the top of her lungs." Fleur started to smile before she noticed that neither Harry nor Hermione were smiling at all.

"And the second thing?" Fleur timidly asked.

Harry grimaced and replied "The acronym translates to "Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition". We thought we had a handle on things, but if Hermione thinks that things are about to go FUBAR then I'm scared shitless." Though neither said anything both Fleur and McGonagall noticed that Hermione made no effort to correct his language. This made both of them shiver in fear.

McGonagall decided to move things along. "Let us get to your rooms so you may ask your question. You can also let me know if there is anything else I should know about." With this she turned and led them further down the hallway in the direction of the guest quarters.

Meanwhile Ron was currently working himself into a not so quiet rage in front of the Gryffindor common room fireplace. He was seething that once again his so-called best mate was once again in the spotlight. While he, Ron Weasley, had nothing. It didn't matter that he knew he could never compete with students three years older than him. It didn't matter that people had died in this tournament before. What mattered was that Harry was once again the center of attention. To make matters worse he wasn't even here to yell at. No he had disappeared somewhere and he had taken Hermione with him. That was something else that had been bothering him. He had seen the way that Harry and Hermione had been acting since they had gotten to the Burrow just before the World Cup. The speaking without words, the glances when they thought no-one was looking, always sitting close together. Hermione was his girl, it didn't matter that they always fought. It didn't even matter that she had shown no interest in him. It didn't matter that he had just started to like girls in that way. All that mattered was that he, Ron Weasley, was going to have something he wanted, first. Not a hand me down, not after she went out with someone else. He would be her first and she would be his.

Besides his mum kept saying that Harry and Ginny were going to be together. That meant, in his small mind, that Hermione was his for the taking. "I guess that I'm just going to have to show him that having a scar on his head doesn't mean that Harry Potter get's whatever he wants." The red head didn't even realize that he was speaking out loud. Nor did he realize that someone else was waiting up for Harry. Someone else who wanted to talk to him. This person, however, wanted to let Harry know that they were there to support him. That any help they could give, they would. That for three years they had watched as things seemed to happen to Harry that shouldn't have. This person wasn't sure how the things that happened to Harry were kept quiet. All they did know was that at the least Dumbledore would have been sacked, and at the worst Hogwarts closed, if the public ever knew how much danger their children had been in. It looked like once more a Potter was heading into danger, it was time to take his place at his friends side. Just as their families always had. This time it would be Potter and Longbottom, as it had been for several generations. In times gone past the names had been different and he was sure that Harry had no clue. Too much had been kept from him for some reason unknown. It was time to share not only his knowledge of the past but the strength's he had kept hidden these past few years. The wheel's of time and fate had turned into alignment once again. It was time to remind the world who, those of the dark, truly feared. And that while the light may be diminished it could never be extinguished.

Back in the headmasters office things had gone from bad, to worse. At least for the Headmaster himself. The Sirius Black that was joking with Harry Potter as he left was replaced by one, well one that was much more serious. As the door closed he turned to Dumbledore and in a no-nonsense tone of voice said "Before we continue Dumbledore, you will give two oath's. The first one is that you will not contact, or have anyone contact any of the Weasleys until after the meeting they have with Harry tomorrow. The second oath will be to keep everything you have learned and will learn here tonight secret until it become common knowledge."

Dumbledore leapt to his feet and began shouting furiously. What he said no-one knew as Sirius had silenced him before he even got started. When he finally noticed that he was actually being heard he began searching frantically for his wand.

In an almost bored tone, Sirius spoke again. "Albus, Albus, Albus. First of all Harry has the wand you were using. Notice I didn't say your wand, as we both know it wasn't yours. Second of all I would have stunned you long before you got your true wand out of your desk. Yes I know where it is. The portraits here are rather chatty if you are wondering how I knew." There was no need for Dumbledore to know why they were so chatty. "And last but not least it's either swear the oath's or you will be dead before morning." At that Dumbledore paled and Madam Bones looked at him sharply. This was the first she had heard about killing him.

At her look Sirius smiled. "Did you know that even as the competitors of the Tournament are bound to compete. The Headmasters are bound as well. It's one of the few times a sitting Headmaster cannot be removed." The casual way he spoke, led everyone to believe he was telling the truth. "However" Sirius continued "if the Headmaster was removed, then he would forfeit either his magic or his life." At this Dumbledore sat back down looking relieved.

"But if he can't be removed, then, well how can he be removed?" Asked Bones, sounding very confused. It had sounded to her that Sirius had just said that Dumbledore could be removed, yet couldn't be.

"There are actually two way's." Said Sirius. "The first is that a majority of the Founders Heirs can remove any sitting Headmaster at anytime." Not wanting them to think about that too long, Sirius continued. "The other, and the one that I'm thinking of is if the sitting Headmaster were to lose their magic." The dumbfounded looks on the other two's faces made him add "You know, become a squib."

Seeing Dumbledore's mouth opening and closing Sirius waved his wand cancelling the silencing spell. For a moment he thought that he failed to remove the spell as Dumbledore's mouth was still opening and closing but still no sound was coming out. Then he realized the old man was in shock, at that point Sirius started laughing uproariously. Once he calmed down, Madam Bones spoke again.

"How would Dumbledore become a squib? Everyone knows how powerful he is and no-one knows of a way to remove someone's magic." She said, once again sounding confused.

Dumbledore was nodding his head up and down in agreement as it seemed the power of speech still eluded him. Sirius' next comment would keep Dumbledore's power of speech gone for a time to come.

"That's not quite true." Sirius began. "It is true that no-one knows how to forcibly remove someone's magic. Harry however is going to squib Dumbledore sometime in the near future. He just hasn't decided when to do it yet." Sirius only gave them a few moments to digest that statement before he continued. "You see among the multitude of mistakes that Dumbledore made, he made at least one huge one that we know of. Since he was the executor of the Potter's will, Dumbledore was magically bound to see that the will was carried out to the best of his ability. However, Dumbledore didn't even attempt that. It didn't fit into his plans for Harry. If the will would have been read, I'd never would have ended up in Azkaban, as the will stated who the secret keeper was. If the will had been read, Harry would have never ended up at the Dursley's. If the will had been read, Remus would never had struggled so hard to survive." At that Sirius noticed that Dumbledore's eye's lit up, then quickly dimmed. Sirius filed that information away for later and continued. "There are several other things that would have changed, but these are the ones that Harry finds the most unforgivable. Those are the ones that made Harry decide that he was going to squib Dumbledore. The only reason that he hasn't done so yet was because Hermione was holding him back. She thought that there was still some good in the old man."

At this Dumbledore began to breath a little easier. It seemed that Ms. Granger was still on his side. That along with Remus still giving Dumbledore his allegiance over his friends meant that he still had a chance to get out of this. All he had to do was talk to Remus and control Ms. Granger so that they could convince Harry. Sirius' next comments shot those thoughts right out of the water.

"After tonight" Sirius continued "Hermione will probably push for Harry to do it now." Watching the light fade from Dumbledore's eye's filled him with joy. The old man had a lot to pay for and it was time the bill was paid. "She now realizes what the rest of us already know; that the Greater Good the old goat is always bleating about is actually the greater good of one Albus Dumbledore. Since Dumbledore doesn't care for anyone but himself, Hermione is not going to care for him. Even more so since the old man hurt Harry, she is even more protective of him than I am." After a short pause Sirius spoke to Dumbledore directly. "Albus go ahead and grab your wand, it's time to make your oaths. And don't be stupid and try anything, we have a system set up and if certain things don't happen at certain points Harry WILL squib you before asking any other questions. While he doesn't respect you as a person anymore, he does respect your power and you more Slytherin ability to wiggle your way out of things like a snake. He also say's you have the most amazing ability to talk for a long time without actually saying anything, but that isn't really relevant at this point."

Albus slowly reached into his desk drawer for his first wand. He was thinking furiously the whole time he made his oaths. He knew he could find away out of this if he had enough time to think. Little did he know that he could have all the time in the world and he would never get out of this.

As McGonagall gave the password to the portrait guarding the guest suite, several things happened that would have far and long reaching consequences.

Harry looked up as something bumped into his head. Seeing a bird made of parchment, he started to reach for it when Fleur grabbed his arm. At his confused look she said, "Let me check it for curses first." Waving her wand, while muttering softly she frowned, then continued. "The only thing I can find is the animation charm and some kind of identification magic. Though I'm not sure what it actually is."

All three of the young students looked even more confused at that, when Professor McGonagall started speaking. "That is old magic tied to a Lords ring when it is used to seal a document or letter. May I see the seal?" At Harry's nod she grabbed the still floating parchment. At her touch the bird turned into a scroll with and imprinted wax seal. Upon seeing the seal but of the Professors eyebrows shot up in surprise. Not waiting for any of the students to ask she turned to the waiting trio. "I'm surprised because the seal indicated that the parchment is from Lord Longbottom. As Neville's parents are both permanently hospitalized it must be from Neville himself. I'm just surprised that his grandmother, Augusta, would emancipate him to enable him to take his Lordship early."

All four of them were startled when a voice spoke from the shadows. "His grandmother emancipated him at the end of the last school year. When she learned of everything that happened at Hogwarts last year, and some of the details from the year's before, she felt it would be best for my Neville to be able to learn more over the summer. Not to mention the protection that being a Lord would provide him." As she finished speaking a young blonde girl with large blue-grey eyes stepped out of the darkness. However the most startling thing about the young woman was that she wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing.

**AN:** Sorry that this one took so long to get out. I actually have the next 7 or so chapters written, however they are handwritten meaning I still have to type them up. And that is where the problem lies. I suffer from severe back and neck problems and sitting and typing makes things worse so I end up typing on day's that I'm feeling well enough. Cheer's everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously:_

_As she finished speaking a young blonde girl with large blue-grey eyes stepped out of the darkness. However the most startling thing about the young woman was that she wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing._

"Ms. Lovegood where is your clothing, not to mention what are you doing out so late after curfew?" asked McGonagall in a voice that booked no argument and basically demanded answers.

When Harry saw that the girl had nothing on, he paused to stare for a moment then spun around quickly, while blushing furiously. To keep himself from thinking about the naked girl behind him, Harry took the scroll from McGonagall's unyielding hand, cracked the seal and began to read.

"Well" started Luna "I had just gotten out of the shower and gotten my hair dry, and as I reached for my clothing everything went black. I woke up here in the hall when all of you came by. Some of the girls are probably playing a prank on me again. At least I hope it was just girls, I don't think my Neville would be too happy if any boys saw me like this. Thank you for turning around Harry Potter, it shows good character. I see that you and Hermione have finally seen the light and have admitted how you feel about each other. I see you are also with the champion from Beuxbatons, I thought I saw that but I wasn't sure." Luna's voice had a lilting quality, yet it seemed she was trying to speak in a way that she wasn't used to. Almost if she was unsure of her words. She also seemed to gush everything out in one breath.

The young girl looked to continue rambling as Hermione stepped forward to give the poor girl her cloak when Fleur beat her to in by conjuring on for her. "Thanks Fleur." Said Hermione as she turned back to the young blonde. "Ms. Lovegood was it?"

"Yes, but please call me Luna, it is my name after all, it would be a shame to waste it." Replied Luna.

"Well Luna" said Hermione, looking at the girl oddly "you said these girls were playing a prank on you again. How many times has this happened to you?"

"Yes Ms. Lovegood, I to would like an answer to that question." Said McGonagall with a frown. She didn't like bullying of any kind, much less the type that would leave a young woman without her clothes in the middle of the castle at night. It was even worse now as there were lot's of strangers running around, anything might have happened to the poor girl.

"If you mean waking up naked outside the common room, about once a month. My clothes are always being taken, my bed filled with bugs and itching powder, all of my left or all of my right shoes hidden." Said Luna, looking for all the world like there was nothing wrong with any of this.

At that Hermione couldn't respond, she was trying to speak but kept sputtering and nothing would seem to come out. Fleur wasn't much better off, she could talk but all that she could say at that point was a violent stream of French that would have made a sailor blush. McGonagall was scowling and her brogue once again thickened. If this kept up she knew she would have to work on losing her accent all over again. "Why didn't you go to Professor Flitwick, or come to me?" She asked. Trying and failing not to shudder at all the things that could have happened to a young, naked girl wondering the castle at night.

"Well I couldn't go to Professor Flitwick while not wearing any clothes" Luna replied. "He might get the wrong idea. As for the other things they are just pranks and if I said anything they would just get worse. I don't want to end up naked outside, like I did last year. Even more so as they keep my wand."

Professor McGonagall started to speak when Harry's voice cracked out like a whip. "Did you say naked, outside?" At Luna's nod he continued. "Last year, with the Dementors here?" At her nod again the air around them groaned like a bridge that had way too much weight on it. Harry's eyes seem to glow even as they darkened. His eyes went from they're normal emerald green to the dark green of the leaves from the Forbidden Forest. "I want names Luna." His words were spat out through teeth clenched with rage.

"Lord Potter!" Snapped McGonagall, hoping to snap him out of his anger.

Both Fleur and Hermione rushed to him, clutching at him, almost yelling at him trying to get him to calm down. Harry just continued to stare at Luna, who was starting to look a little scared, waiting for the names. Finally Fleur grabbed his head and started kissing him. At first Harry resisted, but Fleur just continued and Harry slowly started to respond. After about five minutes the heaviness in the air receded and Fleur broke the kiss. When Harry opened his eyes they were still dark, but this time it seemed to be out of desire instead of anger. He slowly turned back to Luna and spoke. "I still want names Luna, what they did was wrong, you could have been kissed."

"You certainly seemed to enjoy being kissed." Luna joked. She noticed that her joke fell rather flat. After thinking about it for a moment she shuddered. Being kissed by a Dementor really wasn't something to joke about. "Harry" she tried again "revenge won't make them stop. It will just make things worse."

Harry's reply shocked everyone, even Hermione who knew him better than anyone. "Luna" he said gently "it's not about revenge, it's about justice. It's also about the fact that their behavior is just like that of the Death Eater's. If we don't do something to curb their behavior now, to show them how wrong they are, we are going to end up fighting them in a much more serious way as their actions get worse. That I think is the largest failing at this school. Dumbledore and Snape let some students get away with just about anything. Dumbledore does because he say's he has to give the children of the dark families a chance. That punishing them will just make them worse. I say bullshit! He needs to start suspending and expelling these students so that they learn that their actions do have consequences. Snape is just an immature berk who uses is status as a Professor to bully any student not in Slytherin, while allowing the Slytherin students to think that as long as they have a protector high up in authority they can do what they want and nothing will happen to them. I guarantee that if war breaks out again we will be fighting not only most of the current Slytherins, but most of the alumni as well. It's all they have ever known, bullying and abusing because they were allowed to get away with it." Harry was panting with both anger and passion when he was done talking. Harry took a few calming breaths and continued. "Luna when the war starts again, and it will start again, things will be different this time. I'm not going to follow the old mans policy of stunning people who are trying to kill me. If they fire a curse with deadly intent, they are going to get it back in spades. I don't want to have to kill one of my classmates, and that will happen unless we stop it now, but I will. I will because if I stun them, instead of kill them, and they get away then I'll feel responsible for any crimes they commit. I may cry over killing someone, but I'll cry less than I would if I let them get away and they go on to murder or rape some child's parents. Or even worse murder or rape a child. I couldn't live with that."

Hermione was looking at him with new eyes. She was the one who knew him best but she had never seen this kind of passion from him before. At least not outside the bedroom. She loved the way he was thinking about others. It showed a brain behind those sexy green eyes and glasses… wait a minute what happened to his glasses.

Fleur was smiling at her new husband. She had been a little worried when the contract was changed from Sirius to Harry. The press had said so many things about him, she wasn't sure who the real Harry Potter was. She felt, at the time, that Harry would be a better choice just because of the age difference. Not to mention she did want to have children some day. She was happy to see that her husband was a thinking man and was looking towards the future, even if it was future enemies. Speaking of looking, what happened to Harry's glasses?

Professor McGonagall was proud of her young lion. He may look a lot like his father, but he had just shown that he had inherited more than his mother's eyes. Eyes? What happened to Harry's glasses?

All three woman were about to ask the same question when Luna's next words knocked the question out of their minds for a long time to come. It seemed that Harry's little speech had shaken the young girl and she broke down on them. "I just wanted to make friends" Luna sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I've been so alone since my mom died that I hoped I'd make friends here. But everyone has been so mean." She paused to try and catch her breath as her sob's became harder. "Then everyone started calling me "Loony Lovegood" because I started to act strange around them. It was the only way I could keep them from hurting me more. I can handle being locked outside. I can't handle them getting in my face and teasing me and pushing me around. So I started to act strange so no of them would want to get close to me." Her sobs were loud and heart wrenching now, and just as Harry went to speak she had one more thing to say. "The only friend I have is my Neville, and I think that he just says he is because of the contract. I'm sure he is just trying to make the best of being stuck with me."

Unknown to Luna and the most of the others, Neville had appeared around the corner just as Luna started speaking. When she finished he started towards her only to have Harry shake his head no at him. With a frown, he waited. Hoping Harry wouldn't take too long, he had some things to talk to his soon to be wife about. They had only known each other since the summer, and she had somehow missed how he felt about her.

"Luna" Harry started "you are wrong on several counts. While I didn't know you before I do now. And I do count you as a friend." Sirius had told them about Luna coming on the ill fated rescue mission, so he knew that she was some type of friend in another future. "Don't think that I'm saying I'm your friend out of pity." Which is exactly what the young girl was thinking. "I can empathize with you though. In fact all three of us can." Waving at Fleur, Hermione and himself as he said this. "All three of us had led lonely lives until we met each other. I have no problem saying that you have gained yourself three friends this night." Both Hermione and Fleur were nodding their heads in agreement, as both were thinking back to their own lonely childhoods.

Fleur thinking about how being a Veela had chased off all of her female friends and brought her way too much male attention. How it was hard to try and make any new friends as the women would get mad at her because of the way their boyfriends would act towards her. She didn't even want to think about trying to make any male friends. All the boy's and men did was boast about things they could never have done, fight with each other and make suggestive and crude comments toward her. The only reason she even came for the tournament was to spend time with Harry and Hermione.

Hermione was thinking back to all the teasing she had undergone because she was intelligent and loved to learn. She was so much more mature than others her age because she spent so much time talking to adults. They didn't tease her or give her a hard time about wanting to learn. Besides they were the only ones who could give her intelligent conversation. Harry and Fleur were the first she had told that she was getting ready to start University when her Hogwarts letter came. She was considered a prodigy in the normal world. That was one of the reasons that she sometimes came across as a bossy know it all. She actually did know quite a lot and normally dealt with those who were much older than even her seventh year classmates here at Hogwarts.

Both girls were startled out of musings when Harry continued. "I also think you are wrong about Neville. I just got done reading his letter and found out quite a bit about my friend." Waving said letter for everyone to see. "At first I was angry because I thought he had lied to me." At this Neville frowned even deeper. "However, I realized that Neville has never lied to me. He has acted a certain way and allowed all of us to make conclusions off of that. That those conclusions were wrong is our fault, not his. But he has never lied to any of us. He also said that he couldn't wait to introduce me to his friend and betrothed. Now since he told you, you were his friend. He told me you were his friend. I'd have to say that you were his friend." As he finished he nodded to Neville, who smiled at him.

"He's right you know." Stated Neville, startling everyone but Harry. "You are not only my betrothed, but my friend and I will never lie to you. Harry is also right in that my family and I have been misleading everyone for a long time. My family has known I wasn't a squib from just about the day I was born. Harry and I used to levitate toy's back and forth to each other when we used to play together. But my family also knew that Dumbledore had too much interest in both Harry and I. And with Harry's parents gone, and Harry who knows were, my parents as good as gone, the rest of my family decided to hide me in plain sight. I have never had problems with magic. I use my fathers wand to make it look that way, but I have my own wand that I use to practice, to make sure I can do all the spells." He was about to go on when McGonagall interrupted him.

"If that is the case why are you letting everyone know now?" She questioned.

"My family felt that it was past time to let Harry know that not only does he have support in the magical world. But he has someone who can and will answer the questions he is sure to have." Said Neville. "We have noticed that Harry has not been taught or told the things that one of his station should know."

"Yes Albus said he would teach Lord Potter those things, but obviously has not." The frown on McGonagall's face as she spoke would have sent her students scattering to the four winds. "Let us not discuss this in the hall." She continued, motioning towards the door that had remained open. "I shall call an elf to retrieve Ms. Lovegood's clothing. And rest assured that I will be taking care of that issue tomorrow as well." The scowl on her face bode ill for some Ravenclaws, who shifted uneasily in their sleep.

Harry hadn't really been paying attention to what Neville was saying. Most of what he said was in the letter he sent anyway. No, Harry was paying attention to Luna Lovegood. Something about the girl brought out very protective feelings in him. In a way he thought she had had a worse time growing up than he did. He couldn't remember a time when someone was kind to him or loved him. At least not until he came to Hogwarts. Luna on the, other hand, had had all of that. A family that loved her, friends, everything. Then in the space of a few years she lost it all. First her mother died. Then she came to school hoping to make friends and instead gets bullied and pushed around. To him that was way worse. At least he had friends now. Luna had nothing and until Neville came into her life, the prospects of things getting better were horrible. Harry made a decision right there are then to befriend Luna. Not just as Neville's future wife, but as a person. And no matter what McGonagall said he was still going to take care of the bullying. He was sure Neville would be up to a little payback. Payback that would include pain, lots and lots of pain. With that thought Harry turned and followed the others into the guest rooms.

**AN: I'm sure quite a few people are going to cry foul at the way I've done Luna. Sorry I've written her this way for two reasons. One is I have no chance in hell of writing her as everyone else does. While I see her as a little spacey I can't see her as a total nut, spouting all kinds of strange shit out. Two, well it kind of ties in with one. I figure that the Luna everyone writes came about from being friendless and bullied. And if those things were stopped soon enough then, what I like to think of as her mask would not be there. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a little short than I had planned but it seemed like the perfect place to cut to the next scene. Cheers!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously: Harry made a decision right there are then to befriend Luna. Not just as Neville's future wife, but as a person. And no matter what McGonagall said he was still going to take care of the bullying. He was sure Neville would be up to a little payback. Payback that would include pain, lots and lots of pain. With that thought Harry turned and followed the others into the guest rooms._

After Luna got her clothing back and dressed the group sat down to begin swapping stories. Neville's, while covering a long period was actually one of the shortest. He had played the bumbling fool who had problems with everything, while in reality the only problem he truly had was keeping himself from killing Malfoy and Snape. That was the real reason that his boggart was Snape. If Neville had waited a little longer before casting the spell, the boggart would have actually turned into a dead Snape. That was actually Neville's greatest fear, killing Snape without having a good enough reason. Claiming that he killed Snape because of verbal abuse wasn't going to keep him out of Azkaban! Now though he had a lot more protection. Being the Lord of an Ancient and Noble house, Snape would have no choice but to back off. Snape would know that there were many a law that protected the Lords of Ancient and Noble houses. Of course considering the way Harry felt about Snape and the way he acted it may become a mute point as Harry would probably end up killing him first.

"Lord Longbottom" Started Professor McGonagall.

"Please Professor." Stated Neville. "Call me Neville or at least Mr. Longbottom. You can use Lord Longbottom in public, but in settings like this I would prefer you didn't. I shouldn't even be a Lord, but since my parents are the way they are I don't have a choice." At his Luna engulfed him in a hug.

"As you wish, Neville." Said McGonagall, trying the name out with a smile. "What I would like to know is that with all of this skullduggery how you didn't end up in Slytherin?"

Neville's reply was filled with laughter. "Why do you think my sorting took so long? I know everyone thought it was because I was a squib, but in reality I was arguing with the hat. I finally won when I told it that no true Slytherin would ever be sorted into Slytherin House. I mean really why would anyone advertise that they were ambitious and cunning! By being sorted in Gryffindor no one would expect me to be sneaky."

Everyone was laughing by the time he was done. Harry the most of all. It took him a while to catch his breath before he could speak. "So that is what the hat meant when it said not another one! I was all set to argue with the hat, when it said 'shut up and let me look'. I could almost feel it rummaging around in my head. Then it just said 'not Slytherin eh, better be Gryffindor!' and the next thing I know I'm a Lion."

"Harry why would the hat want to put you Slytherin?" Asked Luna.

"Well living at the Dursley's," Harry almost spat the name "I could never do better in school than the baby whale that is my cousin. Well I could if I wanted my walrus of an Uncle to beat on me. So I always made sure that I did worse in school than he did. I really didn't think I needed to give them another excuse to beat me." Everyone was shocked at this, then the shock turned to anger and idea's were being tossed back and forth about the type of punishment they should face. Harry let them go on and then continued as if they hadn't just been planning the demise of the Dursleys. "When I found out I was famous in the magical world I decided that I didn't want to stand out anymore, so when Ron latched onto me as a friend I decided to pace my scores at his level. In that way I was kind of like Neville. I always made sure I could do the spells I just didn't show it all the time. Also most of you may have noticed that I've been a lot more assertive since this evening started. Well the hat noticed that I've become quite adept at hiding my true feelings and was very capable of lashing out. I had already decided that until I knew the lay of the land, so to speak, I was going to keep doing that. I was afraid the hat was going to put me in Slytherin because I was going to continue hiding. However I guess Neville used all my reasons in his argument as I really didn't get to say anything. Today, however, was the time to stop hiding who I am and to be myself. A lot of people aren't going to like the new me. Especially Snape and Malfoy. Although Snape already got a taste of the real me. Malfoy is going to get one warning and then I'm going to put him in his place. Which mean's the hospital wing. And I'll keep putting him there until he learns his lesson and learns to mind his mouth. Either that or he'll do something stupid like throw a lethal curse at me and I'll bury him or his mouth will spew enough of his drivel that I can legally challenge him to a duel of honor and I'll maim him so bad that he will be out of our hair for a while."

Everyone was looking at Harry like he had grown a second head. None of them, even Hermione, knew all of this about him. Neville was the first to speak. "Harry do you think it is wise to treat Malfoy that way?"

"Yes Neville I do." Said Harry. "We all know how he is. And we all know that if I don't curb his attitude and mouth early and hard he will strike from the shadows. I have two wives now that I love and care for. I want them safe and I want any children we have to live in peace. If I have to be hard on those that think that they can walk all over my family just because how long they have had magic in their families, then so be it."

Both Hermione and Fleur looked at him and smiled. It was good to know that he cared for them and that he was already thinking of the future. They weren't to happy about the way he was talking at the moment but they could understand it. Hermione more so, as she knew Malfoy and knew what Harry said was correct. It would be the only way the blonde Slytherin would ever learn. Everyone else just sat and thought about what Harry had said. Most actually agreed with him, though McGonagall wished that there was another way to accomplish his goals. But as she thought of it, she knew that Draco Malfoy wouldn't learn any other way. His father had drilled into his head that he was better than everyone else. That was the way he lived and it would take a lot of force to change his mind.

Fleur and Hermione broke the silence to bring everyone up to speed on what happened over the summer. They left out how they got some of their information but emphasized that the information was reliable as shown by Sirius being cleared. Harry started to zone as he listened to his wives speak. His eyes slowly closed and as soon as he was asleep he started to dream. His dream consisted of his mother and father basically giving him lessons on how to be a Lord, some things he might need to know in the future, the knowledge of the family back to it's founder, and a question. As he started to wake and his parents started to fade Harry called out "wait I don't want to know about the family, I want to know about you. How am I supposed to know. Mom, dad don't go!" Harry sprung up, tears streaming down his face. Fleur and Hermione both clutched at him, trying to find out what was going on.

As Harry calmed down McGonagall asked if he was OK. Harry shook his head yes but was staring off into nowhere. Hermione asked "Harry what happened, what did you mean?"

"It seems the Potter family goes further back than anyone knew." Harry began. "The founder of the family cast a spell, that when a new head of the family claims their place, the spell passes on the history of the family to the new head. The last head, my father in this cases, is also able to add a message. Somehow dad was able to let my mom add stuff as well. The new head is also given ideas to protect and further the Potter family."

Hermione started bouncing up and down in her seat next to Harry. "Harry how far back does your family go?" She asked.

"For one thing it is your family as well Hermione." Harry said with a grin. "Secondly did Hogwarts a History ever say if the Founders built Hogwarts?"

"It just says that the founded the school." Hermione trailed off, mouth going slack.

"Lord Potter, are you saying that you are the heir to one of the founders?" Asked McGonagall.

"Yes." Said Harry. "But that isn't really the best part. I'm also heir to the family that built the castle and one of that mans fathers." The confusion that statement caused Harry to smile even wider. "To get rid of those looks, I'll give you a little, well actually it's a large hint. Hogwarts original name was Camelot."

To say that his words caused an explosion would be putting it mildly. The only one not shocked was Neville. The rest couldn't seem to string two words together. For once Hermione was actually speechless.

Fleur was actually the first to regain her composure. "Let me see if I have this correct." She started. "Not only did you get the history of your family, you are the heir of one of the founders of Hogwarts, but you are also the heir of the man who built this castle, a man that somehow has two fathers. Can you explain that? Because even in the world of magic there can only be one mother and one father. Except in the case of blood adoption. Keeping in the mind the smile you had when you stated one of his fathers, I'm sure you knew that. However that same smile tells me that Arthur" at her questioning look, Harry nodded. "That Arthur somehow had two biological fathers."

Once she was finished everyone turned to look at Harry, awaiting his explanation. "Yes history has King Arthur as a muggle. That is in fact false." With a smirk towards Neville, Harry continued. "Actually Arthur and several members of the Round Table, were magical." Neville nodded that he understood that Harry knew who his ancestor was. "Merlin knew he couldn't have children the conventional way. Something about the child not making it to term. So when Uther Pendragon came to him, looking to sleep with the wife of his enemy, Merlin used him. He did more than just disguise Uther, he merged part of himself with Uther. So Merlin was just as much Arthur's father as Uther was. That was the reason Merlin made the deal he did with Uther. He wanted a child and couldn't have one. By granting Uther's wish, Merlin got the child he wanted, raised the way he wanted him raised."

Hermione had regained the power of speech by this time and asked the question everyone was thinking. "So you are saying that not only are you the heir of Arthur Pendragon, but since everyone knew, well thought, that Merlin had no children, you are the unknown heir of Merlin?"

At Harry's nod there were three thumps as Hermione, Fleur, and Professor McGonagall all fainted. Harry turned to Luna and Neville and quipped. "Was it something I said?"

Once the three eldest women in the room were made comfortable and they recovered, Harry answered what questions he could. "No that doesn't mean I'm all powerful. What that did was ensure that my families line had the potential to be powerful. Thanks to Dumbledore and Voldemort I am way more powerful than I should be."

"What do you mean by that Lord Potter?" Asked McGonagall. "How could Albus and Voldemort make you more powerful." The professor was proud of herself for not stuttering over Voldemort's name.

"Earlier tonight" Harry began "when I claimed my lordship several things happened. But to understand it all we need to go back to the night my parents were murdered. When old Voldies curse bounced back on him and destroyed his body, he struggled to find a way to survive. Somehow my scar became a leech, a magical leech if you will. This allowed him to suck away some of my magic and some of my life force to keep himself a spirit. Now enter Dumb-as-a-door, he remembers how powerful a baby I was, so sometime not long after I was left on the doorstep he decides to bind my magic. So I have a good portion of my magic going to keep Voldie alive and I have almost all the rest of it bound. Now as you know we need our magic to survive. So my body started to produce more and more magic to make up for what was blocked and what was being siphoned off. Now enter the Dursley's. The way they treated me actually made my body produce more magic as I needed to heal myself, to survive on what little food they gave me. Fast forward to tonight, when I claimed my lordship the magical leech was killed, terminated, ended, use your choice of words. However that meant I had a whole lot of magic suddenly available. Yet there was still a block in the way. Well like a damn that gets hit with too much water at once, the block shattered. That's why I changed so much physically. Strong magic needs a strong body to channel it. The sad thing is, that while I don't mind being powerful, Voldemort could have been defeated 13 years ago if someone had gotten rid of that leech. I blame every death that happens due to Voldemort, from the time my parents died until Voldie is finally dead, squarely at Dumbledore's feet. I would also like to know how in all my trip's to the hospital wing Madam Pomphrey never noticed the leech."

Harry's words left the others reeling. Unable to believe everything he said, yet once they thought about it knew it was the truth. It was sad to think that they were on the verge of another war, when it all could have been ended many years ago.

Harry had one more thing to add to his story though. "Now there is one last thing that the myths and legends surrounding King Arthur and his Knights that they not only got wrong but has a bearing on us now. Sir Lancelot did indeed love Guinevere, however it was the love one has for someone that is married to his brother. For that is how Lancelot saw Arthur and how Arthur saw him. In fact Lancelot love Arthur and Gwen so much that he swore an oath on his life and magic, on the lives and magic of all his descendants, that his line would always protect the line of Pendragon. The loyalty of his family is known even today, though through a different name. Helga Hufflepuff was a direct descendant of Lancelot and was the only other of the Founders who knew that the castle Godric Gryffindor let the others used and name Hogwarts was once Camelot. Helga's family name eventually changed as these things are prone to do. Neville here is Helga' descendant, Lancelot's descendant and thus the sworn protector and friend of the Potter family."

The once bumbling and shy boy just smiled and waved at the gob smacked looks the rest of the group were giving him. It slowly became obvious to all those that knew him, that he really had fooled them all.

Hermione stood and walked to where Neville was sitting. He rose as she approached and was grabbed into a tight hug. Hermione said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Neville I thank you and your family for all that you have done and sacrificed to keep my husband and my husband's family as safe as you could. Knowing the idiotic bravery and sometimes the outright stupidity that Harry has shown, I'm sure your family has had a tough time of it."

Everyone laughed at the affronted look on Harry's face, an affronted look he couldn't hold for very long as he knew it was true. Soon he was laughing with the rest of them. "Now I hate to put a damper on the good time here, however I need to get Sirius down here." Harry said once he got his laughter under control.

"What do you need Sirius here for Harry?" Asked Fleur who had just finished giving Neville a hug, once Hermione finally let him go. "I thought he and Madam Bones were going to spend the evening grilling Dumbledore?" She finished.

"Because" Harry said. "The last thing my mother said to me, as she and my father were fading away was a question. She asked me if Sirius and I had found my sister. Now since no-one and I mean no-one, not even any of the useless history book's about that night, mention me having a sister. I want to know what the hell is going on. And I swear if that old man had anything to do with it, he'll be dead five seconds after I find her."

The entire group thought it had been shocked enough for one evening, only to find out that on top of everything else there was another mystery to solve. A very important mystery, because everyone knew how Harry felt about the Dursley's and how they treated him. To find out he had a sister someplace, they knew he wouldn't rest until he found where and how she was. He wouldn't rest until he could make sure that she wasn't being treated like he had been.

**AN: Thought I'd through in a few twist and turns. If you have seen the movie Excalibur, that came out sometime in the early 80's, that is where I got the whole Merlin, Uther thing. Cheers!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously: The entire group thought it had been shocked enough for one evening, only to find out that on top of everything else there was another mystery to solve. A very important mystery, because everyone knew how Harry felt about the Dursley's and how they treated him. To find out he had a sister someplace, they knew he wouldn't rest until he found where and how she was. He wouldn't rest until he could make sure that she wasn't being treated like he had been._

While the rest of the group was thinking about what Harry would do to find his sister, if she existed, Harry pulled out his mirror to contact Sirius. "Padfoot." Harry said into the mirror. When the image cleared Harry began. "Padfoot I need you to make sure we aren't overheard."

With a curious look on his face Sirius stepped to the back of Dumbledore's office and cast a spell so no-one would be able to overhear their conversation. "OK pup, what's up?" Sirius asked, wondering what could have his godson looking so serious when they hadn't even been parted two hours. He figured he would be the one that would have things to tell not the other way around. After all he and Amelia were the ones dealing with Dumbledore. They were the ones that were more than likely to come up with new information.

"Padfoot I need you and Madam Bones to come down to the guest quarters yesterday." Said Harry, with a look of utmost urgency on his face. "I also need you two to come up with someway to make sure Dumbledore doesn't skip out on us. I'm sure by now you told him about me squibbing him. That might be enough, however see if Madam Bones can threaten him with something else. Hell give him something else, we can try the carrot now that we have beaten him with the stick for a while. Just don't tell him that I'll not enforce the magic from the will, that is one thing I won't give up."

Sirius was momentarily taken back by Harry's tone and urgency. Recovering quickly he said "Sure thing pup. Want to give your old godfather a clue as to what is going on? It might make things a little easier."

The serious look on Harry's face never wavered as he replied. "Not this time Sirius. If I did you would either break down on me or kill Dumbledore and then break down on me. Well that is if what I have to talk to you about is true. If it's not true then all of us will have a good laugh at my expense. Sadly I don't think we are going to be laughing."

Sirius started to chuckle at the though of him breaking down, then he took a good look at Harry's face. His pup was barely holding it together, that scared the old marauder. Harry was tough as nails after all the Dursley's and Dumbledore had put him through. Whatever had him worked up must be bad. "No problem pup, we'll be down there soon. Do you think that being the heir, that there is some way you can keep Dumbledore in the castle? It might make things easier all the way around." Sirius' question put a thoughtful look on Harry's face.

"I don't know Sirius, but since I technically own the castle it may be possible." Harry replied. "Go ahead and do what you can, then get here as soon as you can. I'm dying to know something and you are the only one who I trust that may have the answer." With that Harry closed the connection, leaving a thoughtful looking Sirius staring at a blank mirror.

When Harry turned back around he was surprised to find Neville close by, waiting for him to be done. When he saw that he had Harry's attention, Neville knelt at Harry's feet. "Lord Potter, after hearing some of your life before Hogwarts and the rest of what happened here at Hogwarts, I've come to the conclusion that the Longbottom family has failed you." Harry went to interrupt him, but Neville plowed on. "If your sister does exist there isn't anything we could have done about that, as the family didn't know. However I've seen much of what you've gone through here at school and with you and Hermione filling in the blanks, we, I have failed you." Neville took a deep breath before he began again. "I know as much as you've told us about your home life, there is much, much more you have left out. Again we as a family have failed you. My family knew that if Sirius couldn't take custody of you, then my parents were supposed to. Even though they were not able to the rest of the family should have at least made sure you were happy and safe. We all know now that you weren't and there were enough clues that the family should have looked into it. I offer my life and magic to you for the failure of my family."

Unable to pull Neville to his feet, Harry dropped to his knees so he could look Neville in the eye with his own tear filled ones. "Neville neither you nor you family have failed in any way." Harry began. "None of you had anything but suspicions, and even those suspicions were vague. And you are forgetting the most important thing, even if you had proof there was nothing you could have done. Dumbledore wouldn't have allowed it. The only reason I've gotten away with what I have so far is because it was all a complete surprise. Once he has time to think, we are going to have a fight on our hands. I could end it immediately by squibbing the old man, but he has a lot of information in his head that we may need. Because of the tournament, if I squib him he dies. That means that while I can threaten him, I better have everything I need from him before I do the deed. Now I don't want to hear anymore about you or your family failing. You're here now and I need you, we need you, and maybe most of all Luna needs you. I'm sure you have noticed that she has been bullied during her time here. Well she likes you, probably even loves you, and I wouldn't take that away from her for anything." Finishing his little speech, Harry reached out and grasped Neville's shoulder giving it a good squeeze. Neville stared at him hard for a moment, then nodded.

The rest had watched in both fascination and fear as the two young men had a clash of wills. They all knew they couldn't interfere and had kept a distance as to not seem like they were listening in. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Harry grasped Neville's shoulder and when Neville gave Harry a nod.

Harry stood dragging Neville up with him. "Now Nev I need your help. I don't want Dumbledore disappearing on me for the next month, and then showing up just before the first task. So as I'm the heir of Gryffindor and owner of the castle, and you are the heir of Hufflepuff, I want to see if we can't ask the castle to keep him here." As Harry spoke, Neville's eyes widened, then his face took on a look of fierce determination. "So let's talk to the old girl and see if she will keep him here. I'm thinking of stripping everything, except the title of headmaster, away from him. So lets go talk to McGonagall and see if she will accept the burden, then we will see what we can do."

Harry explained his plan to the others and after thinking for a moment McGonagall agreed. She did have more to say on the matter however. "Lord Potter." And at Harry's look. "Harry, when all is said and done however, I do not want the Headmaster's position. I already do most of the work now and I can't stand it. Teaching is what I love."

Harry stared at her for a moment and then asked "Why are you already doing most of the Headmaster's work?"

"Albus has been pawning it off on me little by little over the years." She replied.

"Why hasn't the board of governors done anything?" Hermione asked with a frown. "Surely they must know that you are doing all the work."

"Because just over half the board feels Albus can do no wrong." Replied McGonagall. "And the other half don't care one way or the other. They only hold the positions because it is seen as a prestigious one."

"Well that is going to change." Growled Harry. "For one thing I'm going to do away with the board. I'll have an advisory committee but I'll make the final decisions. Too many people are letting this school and her students down and that is going to stop." Everyone nodded at this, as they all knew of things that could be changed for the better.

"Now Professor since you don't want the Headmaster's position, can you tell me if there is anyone on staff who not only wants it, but would do a good job at it?" Harry questioned.

"Professor Flitwick." Responded McGonagall immediately. "He wanted the position before Albus got it. But since he is part Goblin, the board wouldn't let him have it."

"You know that just shows what is wrong with our society." Said Harry. "Professor Flitwick is a great teacher and I'm sure he would make an even better Headmaster. He truly seems to care about his students, and seems to relate to us very well. When all is said and done I think I'll offer him the position and see what he thinks."

Harry and Neville then stepped off to the side and discussed the best way to get the castle to hold Dumbledore. Both of them then silently sent their plea out to the castle. After a few moments both felt a presence that seemed to be saying yes to their request. Both then got a shock as several images flashed in their minds. The first was of Hogwarts itself, morphing into a castle with white marble walls and colorful pennants flying. The second was of James and Lily Potter, then of Harry and then finally of Luna. Both young men sucked in their breath at the final image and turned to look at each other.

"Did you catch that Nev?" Harry asked.

"Yes I did. Do you think it means what I think it means?" Neville replied.

"I'm not sure." Harry answered. "But it does give us someplace to start. Lets just keep this between the two of us for now. There is no reason to get everyone all worked up, I don't want Luna worrying about it. I think it would really hurt her to find out that her parents stole her from someone else."

"I'll agree with that." Said Neville. "What do you think the other images were about? The one with Hogwarts changing?"

"I think it is possible for Hogwarts to return to looking like Camelot again." Said Harry. The words were no sooner out of his mouth when both again felt a positive presence in their minds. "I would say that was a yes." Said Harry, smiling.

The young men returned to the other members of their group with smiles on their faces. "It seems Hogwarts won't have a problem keeping the Headmaster in." Said Harry.

"I also felt the wards transfer to myself. I'm sure that Albus is probably quaking in his socks about now." Said McGonagall with a grin. "I'm sure he is waiting for the axe to fall. I'll also relate to all the portraits and House Elves that they are no longer to report to Albus. The only time they will be able to go to him is if someone is in danger. And even then I will want to know about it."

Everyone smiled at that. It felt good to get one over on the old man.

Sirius and Madam Bones walked into the room to see a smiling bunch of people. This confused the old Marauder, as Harry sounded so tense when he spoke to him earlier. Even as that though crossed his mind, Harry's smile dropped as he turned to him and asked. "Sirius, what can you tell me about my sister?"

"Little Lily? Where… is.." With that Sirius collapsed to the ground, crying. No one could make out what he was saying. The most they could catch was the word no, over and over again.

Harry rushed to his side and pulled him into a hug. Trying to get the man to calm down. It was obvious that his sister did exist and somehow people were made to forget. Yet when directly questioned about it, they could remember. Slowly but surely Sirius calmed down. When he finally could talk again he looked at Harry and said. "I'm sorry pup. I don't know why I couldn't remember her until now. Merlin from the pictures Lily showed us, it was like your mother all over again. Little Lily and the same hair and eyes. From the baby pictures they looked like twins."

Harry just sat there staring off into space. When he came around, he asked a question that threw everyone for a loop. "Padfoot, where is Potter Manor?"

Sirius looked at him oddly for a moment and then said "I don't know."

"What is the address of where my parents were murdered?" Asked Harry. Again confusing everyone.

"Number 1 Godric's Lane, Godric's Hallow, Wales." Replied Sirius.

"How can you tell me that if it's under the Fidelous Charm?" Asked Harry.

That gave everyone a pause, now that they thought about it. Everyone was looking back and forth at each other in confusion.

"Peter was still alive when my parents were killed." Harry continued. "So the charm was still active. What I think happened is this. The house on Godric's Lane, was never under the charm. Potter Manor was. Since I claimed my Lordship I think the secret past to me, because I do know where it is. For some reason my parents and I left the Manor."

At that Sirius perked up. "You did leave the Manor! Little Lily disappeared! That's why you left. Your mother wouldn't stay behind at the manor with you. So all three of you moved to the house in Godric's Hallow. However hardly anyone knew you were there. It was hard to search from the Manor because of the wards. They wouldn't let any kind of scrying or searching spells go out. Not to mention it was very difficult to get in and out of. You just couldn't Portkey or Apparate in and out of the Manor. And since the floo was disconnected that was out as well."

Everyone was looking at Sirius in shock. This was a whole lot of information to take in. Madam Bones spoke for the first time, startling everyone as they forgot she was there. "Let me see if I have this straight. The Potter's had a second child, a baby girl. Said baby girl disappears from a very, very well warded Manor. The rest of the family moves to a place that is much easier to stage the search from. While at said place, the are attacked and killed by Voldemort. Did I miss anything?"

"No I think you covered it all." Said Fleur. "But it raises more questions. Why did Pettigrew admit to being the secret keeper and betraying the Potter's if they weren't at the Manor?"

Luna surprised them all by answering. "Probably because of the way the questions were asked. If they just asked if he was the Potter's secret keeper he would have said yes. They didn't ask what location he was the secret keeper for. The same for betraying them. If they just asked if he led Voldemort to their location, not which location, again he would have answered yes."

As everyone was mulling over the new information, Harry posed another question. "Padfoot, we all know you are my godfather. Was that just in name, or did you do the ceremony?"

"We did the ceremony Pup. Being a godparent is a big thing in our world." Sirius replied.

"Did anyone witness the ceremony?" Asked Harry.

"Sure the whole Order was there. Since times were so dark, it was nice to have a reason to celebrate." Sirius said.

"Yes, I remember it well now." Said McGonagall. "It was one of the few times I can remember Sirius being, well serious."

Harry started cursing up a storm. Talking about manipulative old men and what he was going to do to them. When he finally noticed everyone was looking at him, he elaborated. "Everyone should have know that Sirius didn't betray my parents. And they should have known that when he escaped Azkaban it wasn't to find me and kill me. The magic of being a godparent won't ALLOW it."

That drew everyone up short. They should have known that. They shouldn't have forgotten that. Just like Sirius shouldn't have forgotten little Lily.

"We all know who is responsible." Said Hermione. When everyone was looking at her she continued. "Dumbledore let everyone believe Sirius was guilty, let him go to Azkaban, just to keep control of Harry. Someone made sure that everyone forgot that a magical ceremony was used in making Sirius Harry's godfather. Someone made sure that those that knew of her forgot Harry's sister. That someone has to be Dumbledore. I mean we are talking about some pretty esoteric charms to block a certain event or fact from the minds of a large group of people. It's almost like a Fidelous charm in a way. Unless the memory in question is brought up directly, no one remembers it. No matter how much we despise the old man, none of us will ever say that he is stupid."

As the rest of the group was digesting Hermione's theory, Harry pulled Sirius to the side. "Padfoot, while you and Madam Bones are at the Ministry looking up the information on Molly and Arthur, I want you to look for information on Lily as well."

"Pup, that is a pretty tall order." Sirius said. "I mean I know when she was born, so I have an idea on what date to look around, but that is still a huge amount of paperwork to go through."

"Well I have a lead for you." Harry said, with a smile. "Look closely at the Lovegoods."

At Sirius' questioning look, Harry continued. "When Neville and I were asking the castle to keep the old bastard in, we got a series of images back. The images were of mum and dad, then me, then Luna. Neville and I aren't sure what it mean, and we haven't told anyone else, but it's a starting point at least."

"You're right." Sirius said. "Are you sure about the info on the Weasley's? It just doesn't seem right."

"No I'm not sure, but there have been clues that make me wonder." Harry said. "There is something not right there, there is something not right with Ron and Ginny as well. And if we are right, well then all hell is going to break loose tomorrow."

Pausing for a moment, Harry gestured for Neville to come over. "Nev, what can you tell me about your betrothal, when did it happen?"

Neville thought about it for a moment, then spoke. "I was ten at the time. I remember it so well because Luna and I were supposed to start spending time together. Then not long after the papers were signed. Luna's mother died in a spell crafting accident. Luna saw the whole thing and was pretty shook up over it. Because of that we didn't spend any time together before I started school. Fact is up until the past summer, something always seemed to happen over the summers to keep us from getting to know one another."

Harry got a thoughtful look on his face before speaking again. "What if her mother knew? What if by setting up the betrothal she was trying to let someone else know? Fleur, Hermione, and I had to undergo all sorts of tests with the Goblins before we could marry. They had to make sure we were who we said we were. That we weren't under any compulsions or potions. What if Luna's mother was trying to tell someone the only way she could?"

Neville and Sirius thought about that until Neville suddenly paled. Harry could almost read his thoughts and rushed to re-assure him. "Neville, the girl is crazy about you! You should have heard her before you got here earlier. It was my Neville this, and my Neville that. You have nothing to worry about on that account. And let me just say that as Lord Potter, I have no problem with my sister being betrothed to you."

Harry's words seemed to do the trick, because that was exactly what Neville was thinking. He had grown very fond of Luna since they had started spending time together. Losing that, losing her, would be very hard to take. To think that it was all a set-up to get the truth out was hard. But if Harry was right, and she really did care, then maybe things would work out. He knew that Harry wouldn't force a betrothal. But he also knew that if it was what Luna wanted, then he would do everything in his power to make it happen. And being the Lord of not one, but two Noble and Ancient Houses, he had quite a bit of power.

Sensing that everything that needed to be said, was said. Harry returned to the rest of the group, dragging Neville along with him. When he reached Luna, he pulled into a hug and said. "You have a good man here Luna, take real good care of him. And tomorrow we will discuss what to do about those Ravenclaw's who have been giving you a hard time."

Luna started to protest when Fleur's words stopped her cold. "Luna not only are you our friend now, you are family. And family always comes first." The emphasis on the word, always, wasn't missed by anyone.

Harry, Sirius, and Neville were all thinking that Fleur's words might be more true than she thought. Luna could actually be family before she married Neville.

Luna bust into tears as everyone nodded in agreement and came over to hug the girl. After her sobs subsided, she spoke. "Thank you all, I've been alone so long, with just daddy to talk to, and he just isn't right anymore, not since mum died, that I'm not sure what to do or say. I've wanted a friend, just one, for so long, I'm afraid I'll do or say something to make you all go away. If I do or say something that upsets you, please don't go away, I don't want to be alone again." With that she burst into tears again and turned her head away, as if ashamed.

Neville wasn't having any of that and gathered the young woman in his arms. "Luna, love" he felt her stiffen at his words, but plowed on anyway "love, friends and family don't just go away. We will disagree, we will argue, and we will probably fight, but as Fleur said family always goes first and will never, ever go away. Remember, you will be my wife. I shall never leave you, I'll always be there for you. In fact if you wish, I'll speak to your father about having our bonding ceremony whenever you wish, so that you will never have to worry about being alone again."

Luna hugged him to her fiercely at those words and spoke softly. "As soon as possible please, I don't want to be alone anymore." Those soft words and the obvious heartache in them brought tears to everyone's eyes.

While everyone was pulling themselves together, Harry pulled Sirius to the side. "Sirius something here is not right. Now I really want you and Amelia to dig into the Lovegoods. Her mom dies just after signing a betrothal agreement. Her father isn't right anymore? That reminds me a lot that social worker Snape basically destroyed. The man's mind will never be the same again. It's not like I can go and show him I'm fine. That will raise way too many questions that can never be answered."

"I agree with you pup." Sirius said. "There is something strange going here. I knew both of Luna's parents and I can't believe her mother would ever make a mistake crafting a spell. Yes it happens, but normally spell crafters, those with young children even more so, change their focus to more theoretical work when they have family to take care of. And her father was always as sharp as a tack. Both of them were Ravenclaws. I can't believe that the loss of his wife would push him over the edge. Not when he has Luna to take care of. Something is rotten in Denmark, as the saying goes."

The two men broke apart just as McGonagall started speaking. "Miss Lovegood, we, the Professors have failed you greatly. We should have noticed how you were being treated. The Prefects should have notified us yes, but it is our job to watch out for you as well as teach you." McGonagall's voice was hard and sad at the same time as she spoke. "I apologize to you for our failure, and I know that Professor Flitwick will be broken hearted that one of his children have failed you in such a way. Knowing him the way I do at first he will be severely upset, then he will be simply furious. I foresee major changes in Ravenclaw tower coming in the very near future." At that she turned to her three lions. "Are there any such problems in Gryffindor Tower I need to know about?"

"No Professor" Hermione said. "And believe it or not you have the Weasley twins to thank for that. If they ever hear of one of our own being bullied, the bully soon finds him or herself the target of more pranks than they can handle."

"Hermione, Harry, there is an exception to that." Everyone looked surprised at Neville's words, they still weren't used to him speaking up. "Harry, Ron uses your name to push quite a few people around."

The quiet that statement brought was just the calm before hurricane Harry blew up. Harry's rant went on for several minutes and some of the things he wanted to do to the red head made even the men blush. But funnily no one, not even Hermione, stopped his rant. Once he calmed down he turned to everyone else. "I would like everyone to be at the meeting with the Weasley's tomorrow." At Neville and Luna's look Harry just said. "You two are part of our family now, where I go, you may go if you wish. I'll never order you to, I'd actually rather you stayed away, but I'll never stop you. You are both old enough to make your own decisions in this world."

When Luna bust into tears at this, Harry pulled McGonagall to the side. "Professor since this suite has three bedrooms, may Luna and Neville stay here tonight as well?" He could see the protest in her eyes so continued quickly. "Luna can stay with Hermione in one room and Neville can stay in the other." He started blushing furiously as he continued. "Fleur and I will be in the third since this is technically our bonding night and there are several things that must be done to complete our bonding and the marriage contract."

McGonagall grinned at the young Lords discomfort and acquiesced. "Yes Lord Potter, I believe that they both can stay the evening. However there had better be nothing untoward happening between Lord Longbottom and Miss Lovegood."

"Professor, while Neville may have hidden his talents and abilities, while he may have acted the shy, clumsy fool; I can guarantee that his honor would never allow anything to happen until their bonding night." There was a little heat in Harry' words as he finished.

"You are correct Lord Potter, Lord Longbottom would never sully Miss Lovegood in such a way. I'm sorry if you felt I was implying otherwise." McGonagall replied, trying to call him.

"No Professor, I'm sorry." He said. "This has been a long night, with quite a few shocks and even more up's and downs. I know your weren't implying anything. I'm just tied and snappish now. Again, I apologize." At her nod of acceptance, he turned back to the others and explained the sleeping arrangements for the evening.

**AN: There was supposed to be a Lemon here at the end. Sadly I know I would be terrible at writing one. If anyone out there wants to write up a Fleur, Harry bonding night, I'd be happy to take it and put into my words, so it at least sounds like the rest of the story. Full credit would of course be given. Cheers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Normally I add the authors notes at the end of the chapter, this time however, I felt it needed to be at the top. First I would like to apologize for taking so long to get this out. There are several reasons for it. Health wise it has been hard to type so I haven't been able to get much done. Also at the beginning of the year I had computer problems so I was without a computer for about a week. Next was the beginning of this chapter, it was supposed to have a lemon scene. Sadly I've learned that I can't write those, at least not yet, maybe as my writing skills develop it will happen. So instead I have written more of a morning after with Fleur's musings on the night before. Now for the warning, the end of this chapter will have bad things happen to Ron. Why? Because I wanted to and he deserved it. At least in this story he does, there are some stories where he doesn't; this isn't one of them. Ginny almost got the same treatment, just so you know. OK on with the story. Cheers! Steve**

_Previously:_

_"No Professor, I'm sorry." He said. "This has been a long night, with quite a few shocks and even more up's and downs. I know your weren't implying anything. I'm just tired and snappish now. Again, I apologize." At her nod of acceptance, he turned back to the others and explained the sleeping arrangements for the evening._

The new Fleur Black woke a highly satisfied new bride. She knew that the only knowledge Harry had of sex came from what he had been told by Sirius and what he had experienced with Hermione. She didn't know which of those two she needed to thank, but someone had done one hell of a job. Harry seemed to quickly grasp what she liked and what she didn't, and that tongue of his should be bronzed. Hell skip bronze gold was more like it. Harry had joked after their lovemaking was done and said that he was glad that parseltongue was good for something besides scaring people. When she had asked what he meant, he had explained to her that speaking parseltongue caused his tongue and lips to vibrate, which in turn caused the sensations she loved so much. She had also loved Harry's naiveté when he asked her why she shaved down below. She had to explain to him that Veela did not grow hair anywhere except on their heads. When she asked him if that bothered him, he gave her a cheeky smile and said no that just means I don't have to worry about getting hair in my mouth. She had laughed long and loud at that. Now she was just laying there enjoying the feeling of being close to him. She knew that she would have to talk with Hermione to see how they were going to sleep from now on. If she had her way she would never sleep apart from Harry again. If that meant sleeping with another woman, so be it. It wasn't something she had ever thought of before, as despite what many thought of Veela, they were not whores.

Harry awoke to the feel of a tight ass grinding up against him. That was enough to bring him fully and quickly awake. The night before had been fantastic. He knew he had Hermione to thank for that as their first few nights involved quite a bit of fumbling and embarrassment. He had known that Fleur was a virgin going into the night but was surprised to discover that Veela didn't have a hymen, so there wasn't nearly as much pain involved for Fleur as there had been for Hermione.

"Fleur, my dear." Harry said with a smile. "As much as I would love a repeat of last night, we have to get up and meet with the others. There is still a lot to discuss before we meet with the Weasleys." Giving her a tight squeeze and a soft kiss to the base of the neck, Harry started to get up.

Fleur tightened her grip on Harry's arms and spoke to him softly. "I want to thank you love for making my first time as special as it was. I know I have Hermione to thank for that, and I will. I was wondering if either of you had given any thought to our future sleeping arrangements?"

Harry and Hermione had actually spoke of this and told Fleur so. "Yes we have actually. We weren't sure what you would want, but as for ourselves, we would rather not be apart on any evening. We know it is a lot to ask, and it is something we wanted to sit down and discuss with you, however the time never seemed right for that discussion."

Though Fleur couldn't see it, she could feel Harry's blush, hotly against her bare skin. "I agree." Fleur said. "It will probably be awkward for a while, but I don't want to be apart from you. I have never given thought to sleeping with a woman before, but if that is what it takes to stay with you then I will."

"Fleur, if all you want to do is sleep with Hermione, that is fine." Said Harry. "Hermione and I had almost this exact same talk and I told her the same thing. You two don't have to touch each other if you don't want to. I would never ask that of either of you. I know this whole thing is hard to grasp, all of us have dreamt of having a husband or wife. But that is just it. We only expected there to be one other. We will have many problems to overcome in the future. However, as long as we sit down and talk things through, I think things will be fine."

Fleur hugged Harry tightly again in thanks. She knew that there would be things they had to talk about and was glad that they both seemed willing to do so. "I'm glad that you both feel the same way." She replied. "As to what will happen with Hermione and I in the same bed, we will have to see. It's not something that I have thought about, and it is something we will have to talk about, just her and I. I know you will be involved in the end, but this is something we will have to work out between us."

"I know." Harry replied with a smile. "Now let's get up and get moving. This day is going to be long enough as it is." With that he gently rolled her over and gave her a kiss as they got ready to start the day.

While Fleur was showering, Harry sent Dobby off with messages to both McGonagall and Sirius to see if they would be joining them for breakfast. He told the hyper-active elf to bring breakfast to their suite in about an hour and to bring him the replies as soon as he could.

The group was eating and just having general discussion when the Daily Prophet was delivered. The headlines listing Harry married twice took up the entire top half of the front page. The story of his being named the fourth contestant in the tournament was regulated to page two. Since the story of their marriages was written by them and delivered by Sirius there was nothing offensive about it. They all knew however that the opinion pieces that would be written would tear them apart.

"Sirius any word on how the goblins are doing on getting us control of the paper?" Harry asked.

"Not yet pup." Sirius replied. "Though there might be something in with the paperwork you requested. That should be here anytime now."

As if conjured by his words, Dobby popped in with a large packet from Gringotts. Sorting through the packet, Harry handed a bunch off to Hermione to read while handing another bunch to Fleur. "Fleur can you carry these with you today please? I'm sure I won't need them until lunch time but it's better safe than sorry." Harry's smile as he said this made it obvious that he found great humor in the bunch of papers.

Looking the papers over Fleur's eyes widened. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked. "This is going to make quite a few people hate you, a lot."

"That's OK, they already hate me. This will just give them another reason to. Besides if I know him, it will be funny as hell when I do it." Harry said with a smile.

"Just what are you planning Harry?" Asked McGonagall suspiciously.

"Just a gift for one of my least favorite people Professor. Sorry Minerva." Harry corrected at McGonagall's glare.

"Liar." Said Hermione, chuckling. "Admit that it's a gift to yourself. You know you are looking forward to it."

With a broad smile Harry said. "Why yes I am, now that you mention it."

"I take it you're not going to let the rest of us in on the joke?" Neville asked.

"Not this time Nev, but I promise you'll be there when it happens, and I know you'll love it." Harry replied.

As everyone had finished their breakfast, Sirius got down to business. "Well pup, it seems your suspicions on the Weasleys were correct. I'm not sure what everyone's reaction will be this morning, but I'm sure it will be interesting."

"What exactly is going on this morning?" Asked Neville.

Harry went on to explain their suspicions and what the meeting this morning was all about.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall the two youngest Weasleys were arguing in low whispers.

"I can't believe that git!" Said Ron in a low voice to Ginny. "First he sneaks his way into the tournament, now he steals Hermione from me. I could use that prize money."

"Don't worry Ron." Said Ginny. "Once we show him the marriage contract later this morning, everything will change. They will have to have their marriage annulled, you know they didn't consummate it anyway. Like the bookworm would know what to do. I'll get Harry and access to all his vaults, and you can have Hermione. I'll even give you some money out of his vaults. Why would he deny his brother-in-law some Galleons. We all know how rich the Potter's are, add in the Black's and he has plenty. I'll make him give you a million Galleons. You know he'll do whatever I tell him once were married."

"They better not have shagged!" Ron spat. "Hermione is mine and everyone knows it. I don't know what those two are playing at but it ends now. No one else would want her anyway. What are you going to do about the Veela? You know mum is going to throw a fit."

"I won't have to worry about the Veela." Ginny said with a grin. "Remember although they are both Ancient and Noble Houses, House Potter is older than House Black. That means I'll be the Senior wife. I'll just order her to stay away. I know that he will have to have a child by her, to carry on the Black name. But after the kid is born, I won't let her around anymore. Besides why would Harry want to be around her when he has me."

Ron personally thought she was wrong. The girl was a Veela, that meant she was a Scarlet woman, mum had said so. That meant she would do all kinds of things he knew his sister wouldn't do. Not to mention she was hot. Come on she was a Veela!

Unbeknownst to the two youngest Weasleys, someone had heard everything they said. Harry had sent Dobby down to listen to what they said, as he knew they would be talking after the articles in the paper. He wanted to have some idea as to what to expect from the two youngest. The rest he could guess about, but due to Ron's jealousy and Ginny's crush he wasn't sure about those two. After hearing what was said, Harry, Hermione, and Fleur were all furious. Hermione was also hurt at the things that two people she called friends had said about her. Hermione and Fleur were tossing back and forth the things they would do to the youngest Weasleys when Harry asked them to let him handle. When asked what he was going to do, he just smirked and said that if they wanted money so bad, they could earn it. This left the two girls confused as to how this was punishing them for the things they said, Harry just smiled.

Madam Bones met up with the group as they were heading towards the meeting room. McGonagall had left earlier to meet up with the elder Weasleys and to make sure the younger ones didn't dally. Seeing the looks of anger on most of the faces, Bones hoped that this meeting didn't turn violent.

When Harry and company walked in the room, it was like walking into the stadium at the World Cup. Everyone was screaming and trying to be heard over the others. Well actually only Molly, Ron, and Ginny were screaming, everyone else was confused as to why they were there.

Harry tried to get their attention but the screaming just continued. Soon Bill, Charlie, and Percy tried to get the rest of their family to calm down. This just added to the noise as the others just screamed louder.

Finally having had enough, Mr. Weasley cast the amplifying charm on himself and shouted. "Weasleys, be silent!"

Bill, Charlie, and Percy immediately went silent at the Patriarch's command. However to the rest of the families amazement, Molly, Ron, and Ginny just kept right on screaming. The elder boy's looked shocked, while Mr. Weasley looked heartbroken.

After catching his father's eye and getting permission, Bill cast three quick silencing charms.

Harry started speaking into the now silent room. "Now that I can be heard, how should we begin? Mr. Weasley would you like to begin by asking why three members of your family were able to ignore your command for silence? Or would you just like me to get on with why I asked you all here today?"

The looks of horror on the faces of Molly, Ron, and Ginny almost had Harry rolling with laughter. If it wasn't for the pain he knew Arthur was feeling, he would probably be rolling on the floor.

"Lord Potter" began Mr. Weasley "I think we had better get to the bottom of things first, as I have a suspicion that it will tie into why you have asked us all to be here."

"First off it's Harry please." Said Harry. "You, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George may always call me Harry in settings like this. In formal settings that I can't avoid then go with the Lord thing, otherwise just Harry please."

They all smiled at his little joke, even Percy who had become even more stuck up after working at the Ministry. However the smiles quickly faded as they recalled the events of moments ago.

Lifting the silencing charm off of Molly, Arthur asked. "Well Molly would you care to explain?"

"Yes mother, I would love to hear your explanation!" Percy spat out, surprising everyone with his bitterness. Then they realized that rule following Percy knew what they all knew. The marriage of their mother and father was over, if it had even existed.

Molly didn't even try and lie her way out of it. She knew she was caught and knew that nothing she could say would convince anyone otherwise. The Patriarchs word was law in the magical world. And to ignore a command like they did just wasn't possible. The fact that while at first Ron and Ginny looked scared but now just looked mutinous didn't help matters.

"Yesterday evening, I looked through the marriage records looking for the marriage certificate for Molly and Arthur Weasley." Started Madam Bones. "Imagine my surprise when I couldn't find one."

"Fine, fine!" Shouted Molly. "You won't find one. We were never legally married. I confounded Arthur into thinking we married and that he just got too drunk to remember it. Since we told everyone we eloped there were no witnesses to worry about."

"Why Molly, why would you do this?" Arthur asked, his voice broken and sad.

Molly just sat there, head down, refusing to speak.

"Last year, before we left for Hogwarts, you told Ginny and I how you used a love potion to get Arthur interested in you." Said Hermione, her tone of voice made it obvious she was thinking as she spoke. "You never stopped giving him the potion, did you? That is why you faked everything. You knew that if you tried to marry him with the potion in his system, everyone would find out. The Weasleys are an Ancient House so a test for potions and charms would have been run before the wedding, or before the contract could be signed if Arthur signed it himself. So you confounded him into thinking you married and he was too drunk to remember it. By saying you eloped you didn't have to worry about guests."

It was obvious by Molly's silence that Hermione was correct. Ron chose this moment to open his mouth and make things worse. "Why did you do this Potter? Was being rich and famous not enough for you? Did you have to destroy my family? The Weasleys have been friends of the Potters for generations and now you go and throw it in our faces!" Ron was actually spitting he was so mad.

Sadly his last comment drove Harry over the edge and his return comments cut deep. "Did you know that the Weasleys used to be a Nobel and Ancient House? Did you know they used to be quite wealthy as well? Do you know how they lost that wealth, their Nobel title? I'll tell you how, they fucked with the Potter family! You seem hell bent on doing it again! It seems some generations in the past the Matriarch of the Weasley family wanted her daughter to marry into the Potter family. So she pulled a Molly and drugged the Scion of the Potter family with love and lust potions, while giving her daughter a fertility potion. She had hoped to have a child conceived and then stop the potions, so when the test was done there would be no potions in his system. Sadly he was allergic to the Ashwinder eggs, so allergic it killed him. As love potions are one of the few potions to use Ashwinder eggs, it was easy to figure out what happened. As a result of that the Weasley family lost most of their wealth as well as their title as a Nobel House."

This set Ron off again, as he jumped to his feet screaming. "It's all your fault my family has nothing. The Potters took everything from us. Now look at what we have, a rundown house, second hand clothes, and no hope for the future. I always knew you were dark!"

Before Harry could reply, Bill spoke. "Neither Harry nor his family did anything to the Weasley family. Our ancestors were the ones that lost everything, they were the ones who tried to lie their way into the Potter family, killing the heir to the Potter family in the process. They were lucky the Potter family didn't declare a blood feud and wipe out every Weasley. As to having no hope to the future, there you are wrong. We have whatever type of future we want, as long as we are willing to work for it. That has always been your problem, even as a baby you never wanted to work for anything, you expected it to be handed to you. Father has given us a home, love, and paid for us to have a good education. With those we can do anything, if we are willing to work for it. I have a job I love, that pays well, and that I'm damn good at. The goblins appreciate skill, so I'm paid very, very well for what I do. Charlie is almost done with his Mastery in Magical Creatures and is well on his way to running the dragon preserve he works on. And just in case you haven't figured it out, he too, is paid very well for what he does. Dragons are very dangerous to work around, so the keepers are paid accordingly. Percy did very well for himself in school, and it's looking like he is doing well, so far, in his chosen field. Fact is I'm very proud of him, he may be the one of us to go the furthest, yet all of you joke and make fun of how dedicated he is to his work. But here he is today, taking time for his family. Maybe all of you should spend less time making fun of him and more time remembering what he already knows; family comes first."

By the time Bill wound down Percy was beet red, but had a broad smile on his face. He knew that he was a stickler for the rules, sometimes to the extreme, but he found comfort in them, comfort he sometimes couldn't get from his family. "Thank you Bill, besides father no one has ever told me they were proud of me. It means a lot coming from you, as I too am proud of you and respect you. I know enough about the work you do, and how dangerous it is, to respect your opinion. And to continue where you left off I have to give credit to the twins. Yes they are jokesters and pranksters, but the time, research, and effort they put into their pranks tells me that they will be a success, once they get their shop up and running. I don't think any of you realize how much effort those two put into their jokes. They not only make them funny, but they make them safe. I have over heard them many a time discussing what they would have to do to make sure no one was hurt using one of their prank items."

Fred and George were now the ones that were blushing and when Fred started to speak everyone could tell that he was almost too overcome with emotion to speak. "Thank you Percy, and you are right we do put a lot of thought and research into our gags. There is nothing funny about someone getting hurt. And thank you again for having faith in our dream. We really do think that we have some new and revolutionary stuff that will make our joke shop a success. That is our dream and we are going to do everything in our power to make it a reality."

From there Bill took back over, after giving the twins a bright smile; however the smile left as he turned to Ron. "Tell me Ron, what have you strived for since you began Hogwarts? Have you studied hard? Have you found something that interests you enough to make a career out of it? Have you tried making friends in other Houses, to have connections that may help you in the future? Don't bother answering, I already know the answer. You don't study; you haven't made any friends outside Gryffindor and the ones inside Gryffindor aren't close friends either. The two closest friends you have are Harry and Hermione, yet you stand there and scream at them. Why?"

"Why?" Asked Ron, sounding dumbfounded. "What have they ever done for me? Harry has money, has he ever offered to give me any? No the little rich boy keeps it all for himself! He gets anything he wants, whenever he wants it! He gives everyone this sob story about how bad his home life is. I know he is lying, just trying to get more attention and sympathy. Now he goes and enters the Tri-Wizard Tournament where he will get even more attention and money. Did he offer to tell me how to enter? No! He kept it to himself, it's just the selfish type person he is. He is as bad as Snape always said he was."

Sirius knew he had to do something to put a stop to this, as Harry was about a breath away from destroying the Weasley idiot. "As much as I would love to let Harry kill you right now Ron, we need to get back to the reason we are here."

Everyone then turned to look at Harry, whose eyes, without his glasses, were glowing with power and suppressed rage. His robes were blowing in a non-existent wind as both Fleur and Hermione were whispering in his ears, trying to calm him down. "We will get back to this!" Harry spat at Ron.

Taking a deep breath Harry continued. "The reason we are here is this." With that Harry tossed the marriage contract between himself and Ginny onto the table. "The marriage contract set up by Molly Prewitt and Dumbledore for Ginny and I."

Molly cringed at the name Prewitt and then surged forward with anger. "If you knew about the contract how could you marry these two whores!"

In the silence after her outburst Harry's reply was heard easily even though it was barely above a whisper. "Those whores," the way he twisted the word made it clear what he thought of it "are the Lady Potter and the Lady Black, insult them again and I will challenge you to an Honor Duel and kill you. Am I in anyway unclear in what I have just said?" While his robes had stopped swirling about, the heavy pressure of magic in the air, was felt by everyone. When there was no reply Harry snapped out. "I asked you if you understood, or should I just issue the challenge here and now Molly Prewitt?"

"I understand." Molly stuttered out, clearly intimidated by the power Harry was letting off. She then continued. "I still don't understand how you could marry those two if you knew of the contract for you and Ginny."

"I now know where Ron got his brains." Whispered Luna to Neville; although Hermione, Fleur, Harry, and Ron heard it to.

"I married Fleur as part of the contract between House Black and House Delacour." Said Harry. "It helps that I've come to love her in the short amount of time we have been able to spend together." With that he turned and gave Fleur a quick kiss, just to let her know he meant what he said, not to mention it would upset certain people in the room. "As for marrying Hermione; we have both loved each other for years, but being raised the way I was, I didn't know it was love. Hermione didn't think I was interested in her because I didn't know how to show her the feelings I didn't understand."

Ron just couldn't hold his tongue and again spouted off. "But Hermione is supposed to be mine! You can have any girl you want! Why did you take the one I want? Besides you're supposed to marry Ginny, mum said so. That means Hermione is mine because no one else would want her."

Now it was Harry and Fleur's turn to try and calm down Hermione. Nothing seemed to be working until Fleur just grabbed a hold of her and started kissing her. Hermione struggled at first, then the struggles weakened to the point that she grabbed Fleur's head and deepened the kiss. "Damn that's hot!" Said Harry, loud enough to be heard by everyone and loud enough to cause Fleur and Hermione to break off their kiss.

"Well that makes our sleeping arrangements a little easier." Hermione whispered to Fleur, although she was sure that Harry heard as well.

"Oui." Fleur said, momentarily slipping back into her native French. "I think I'm really looking forward to our nights together." This time only Hermione heard her, though her blush certainly let the others know that something was said.

When Harry turned back and began to speak, both his voice and demeanor were cold as ice. "We will get to what you think you are owed momentarily Mr. Wea" Here Harry trailed off before beginning again. "Well it's not really Weasley is it? Would you care to tell us who Ron and Ginny's father is Molly? No matter as I have a damn good guess but that isn't what we were here to discuss. As I was saying before Ronald here opened that black hole he calls a mouth and interrupted, Hermione and I married because we love each other. It was also another way to ensure that scrap of paper you call a marriage contract could never be enforced."

Here Ginny interrupted, having to throw her two knuts in. "Why wouldn't you want to marry me Harry? I'm smart, funny, and have a good personality. I've loved you since I was a little girl. Not to mention that everyone says I look just like your mum. We would be perfect together. Think of how great we would look together when we went to all of the Ministry Balls and Dances." She stopped there, trying, and failing to look coy.

"She forgot to add modest." Luna whispered to Neville. Although like all things with Luna it really wasn't a whisper.

"Ginny, let me ask you a question." Harry said. "Although we now know Arthur isn't your father, you've grown up all your life thinking that. Would you want to marry someone who looked just like him?" At her look of horror he continued. "Didn't think so. Besides from the photos I've seen you look nothing like my mother. She was gorgeous; you, are not."

There was a moment of stunned silence in the room before Ginny burst out in tears; Hermione, Fleur, Luna, Neville and Sirius were all laughing uproariously and Molly was bellowing like a bull. It wasn't that Harry thought Ginny was ugly, he just didn't like the thought of her comparing herself to his mother and thought he would bring her down a peg or two.

Once he was able to get a word in edgewise Harry continued. "Now that we have covered why I didn't want to marry Ginny I can continue on to why that contract is worth more as a roll of toilet paper than it is as a marriage contract. Let us start with the easiest, Albus Dumbledore was only my magical guardian in his dreams. That means he had no power to arrange a marriage contract for me. Next, for those of you who were present when I swore the oath stating I did not enter the tournament, you may remember that my true name is not Harry. After that we have that fact that the contract is for a Ginerva Weasley. As we now know, that person does not exist. And last, the contract was signed by Molly Weasley, who we also now know doesn't exist. What does all this mean? It means that that contract is useless for anything but wiping your ass or starting a fire."

There was stunned silence when Harry got done speaking. Harry's voice had been steadily rising as he spoke, so he was almost shouting by the time he was finished. It had bothered him immensely that part of the family he thought so highly of had tried to pull one over on him. He was actually glad to see the shocked look on all of the true Weasley's faces. It would have hurt to find out that they were in on it. He was even more relieved when Arthur started to speak.

"Harry I can't begin to tell you how shocked I am by all of this. I'm also glad that you decided to call a meeting and discuss this instead of going public with it. I have to ask though; why are some of these people here?" The last part Arthur asked with a look of pure confusion on his face.

Harry smiled at the man and said. "I asked Madam Bones to be here as she verified the part about your marriage. I asked her to look into it when I started looking at the marriage contract. You see the goblins told me that they couldn't find a record of a Molly Weasley anywhere. They knew there was a woman who used that name; but as far as they could tell, she had no legal right to use it. Now from my understanding, what Molly did to you is considered Line Theft, so I asked Madam Bones to attend in case you wanted to press charges and have Molly arrested."

Molly's head snapped up at that and she had a look of fear on her face. It was apparent that she hadn't thought of that, or she just thought that she wouldn't get caught. The penalty for line theft was severe. She turned to Arthur and started stuttering. "Arthur dear you really wouldn't press charges against me would you? After all I've been a good wife haven't I?"

That was as far as she got as Percy, of all people, started laughing. Though there wasn't much humor in his laugh. "A good wife? Please tell me you are joking? You are as bad a wife as you are a mother. It cannot have escaped your notice that as soon as any of your children come of age, they move away. Hell two of them have left the country. And as for being a good wife, has it crossed your mind that two of the children father thought were his, are not. How the hell can you call yourself a good wife?" Percy was on his feet, practically spitting in Molly's face by the end of his tirade. Charlie and Bill both had a hold on one of his arms in case he tried to physically attack her.

"Father," Bill started hesitantly "I think you should wait until you can get check out at St. Mungos before making any decisions. You need to make sure any and all potions are out of your system before you do anything. I was going to be heading back to Egypt, but I think I'll see about getting a leave of absence why we work this out. There are obviously going to be some changes in our family and family comes first."

Why this was going on Harry had a thought and called for Dobby. After asking for a getting parchment and a quill, he scribbled off a quick note and asked Dobby to take it to Griphook and Gringotts. While the Weasleys were conferring, Harry, Fleur, and Hermione had a quick meeting about what Harry was going to do about Ron's attitude and especially the way he thought he owned Hermione. They finished up just as the Weasleys did.

"Harry I want to, well I don't think thank is the right word, but it will have to do. I want to thank you for bringing all of this to my attention." Arthur said sadly. He still couldn't believe what Molly had done. "I also want to congratulate you on your marriages. Hermione I've only gotten to speak to you a little over the past summers but I wish you well. Fleur you have a good man and woman there, you take care of them."

Fleur and Hermione nodded to the Weasley patriarch as Harry said. "Thank you Arthur we appreciate it. I want to meet with you and the others later to discuss a resolution to past actions. It seems that when the Weasleys lost their title and wealth all those years ago, the Head of the Potter family at the time put it in sort of a trust. And if the Weasley family stayed true to the light and there were no other issues like the one that cost them everything, the wealth was to be returned. I can do nothing about the title, but the rest I can do."

The Weasley family was shocked into stunned silence. Until Ron started jumping up and down yelling. "I'm going to be rich! I'm going to be rich!"

That was the final straw for Arthur. After all he had seen and heard today, that was just one step too far. "You aren't going to be anything!" He bellowed. "Have you forgotten, you're not a Weasley! And it's obvious by the way that both you and your sister acted that you both knew. You sat here and complained because you grew up in a rundown house. That you had hand me down clothes. That you had nothing to look forward to. Your family gave you love, something that a lot of people grew up without." Harry nodded at this. "But that wasn't enough for you. You wanted more but didn't want to work for it. What makes you think you deserve anything now?" With that Arthur turned to Molly. "Who is their father?"

Molly looked lost. Everything had come apart on her. In a soft voice she said. "Albus Dumbledore."

Again there was shocked silence in the room. Harry was smiling because he had guessed at it, but everyone else couldn't believe it.

Molly however kept going. "Dumbledore came to me not long after James and Lily got married. He knew they were trying for a baby, a heir to the Potter name. It was his thought that if we had a girl we could betroth them. I told him that the Weasley family was prone to boys and that it wouldn't work. That's when he told me he knew what I had done to you. He said that he could be the father and there would be a better chance of having a girl that way. When Ron was born I was sure that was the end of it. But he wanted to try again, and that time Ginny was born. We were so sure that everything was going to work out, even more so since when James and Lily died Albus claimed he was Harry's magical guardian and could write the contract." Here she just trailed off as everyone could figure out the rest.

"Are you saying that Albus Dumbledore blackmailed you?" Asked Madam Bones. It wasn't that she was skeptical, especially after learning all that the old man had done to Harry, she just wanted to make sure.

"No he didn't blackmail me. He just mentioned that he knew Arthur and I weren't really married. It was more of making a point that I didn't really have a reason not to go for the plan." Molly said.

During all of this Ron was just sitting there with a big grin on his face. After spotting it George just had to ask him. "Is there something about this that makes you happy Ron? Do you enjoy finding out that our whole life was a lie?"

Ron just looked at him and smiled. Then he said. "I'm just happy that my father is rich. Now that everything is out in the open there is no reason why he can't give me the things I deserve. I deserve to live in a better house, to have new clothes, to have a new broom. I deserve to have money." He was smiling even bigger when he finished his short little speech. Having visions of mounds of gold swimming in his head.

"Well Ronald, it looks like you don't want me around anymore." Said Arthur, the hurt evident in his voice.

"I'm going to have money now." Said Ron, as if that was the answer to everything.

It took all of the Weasley brothers to hold back Percy from pouncing on Ron. "Is that all that matters to you?" He screamed. "Is money the end all of end all with you? Don't you care about anything else? Look what you're doing to the man that cared for you your whole life. Loved you, cherished you, gave you everything you needed to become successful in life. This is how you repay him!"

Ron just looked at him, smiled and said. "I'm going to be rich."

Harry, his friends and family just watched in horrified fascination. It was like watching a car wreck, it was bloody and horrifying yet they couldn't look away. The girls all had tears in their eyes, while the boys were wondering how they had ever spent three years in the same dorm as Ron and not seen him for the person he was.

"Professor, could you find rooms for the Weasleys to stay for a while?" Harry asked softly. "I don't think any of them want to be around Molly at the moment and I'm sure they would all like to stay together. They will need each other now more than ever."

"Certainly Lord Potter, you are no doubt correct." Replied McGonagall, sadness evident in her voice.

As she turned to leave, Harry's hand shot out and snatched something off the back of her robes. Seeing this Sirius walked over. Harry leaned up and whispered in his ear. Eyes widening, Sirius pulled his wand and conjured a glass jar, casting several different charms on it. When he was finished, he held the jar out to Harry, who dropped a large, ugly beetle into it. Sirius took the jar over to Madam Bones who looked at it askance. Sirius whispered to her and her smile lit up the room. She was so going to have fun with this.

Everyone watched sadly as the Weasley men filed out of the room behind McGonagall. They then turned to look at the three remaining red heads. Molly looked like she was still in shock. Ginny looked both un-caring and excited. Ron sat there with his arms crossed and a happy grin on his face. Acting like being the son of Dumbledore made him somebody important. It was at this point Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "I can't believe you!" She screamed. "Is money all that matters to you? Don't you care about anything else? That man raised you! He loved you! And you just treated him like a nobody." With that she burst into tears and Fleur gathered her into a hug, glaring at Ron the whole time.

"I guess were even now aren't we Harry?" Ron stated, still looking like he was on top of the world. "I got everything that was coming to me. I'll be rich now so you can have Hermione, I'm sure the girls will be lining up for me now."

Harry looked at him and started laughing. He laughed long and hard. Suddenly the laughter cut off. "First off it's Lord Potter to you, and will always be Lord Potter. And yes I'll have to say you are about to get everything that is coming to you." The evil smile on his face should have tipped Ron off, but he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. "Let me let you in on a little secret." Harry continued. The next was said in a stage whisper. "Dumbledore is broke."

At first Ron just sat there, as if waiting for the punch-line of a joke. But seeing that Harry was serious, he started shaking his head back and forth in denial. It's not only a river in Egypt.

"Why do you think that he was trying to get me to marry Ginny?" Harry said. "He wanted to get his hands on the Potter money. You better hope your mum gets a job real quick. Otherwise you will be out of Hogwarts as soon as the winter term is over. I know that your tuition is paid by term, not year."

Now both Ginny and Ron looked shocked. Everything just fell apart on them. Molly decided to weigh in on the subject. "I'm sure Albus will let them continue. He is the Headmaster after all."

"I'm sure he won't!" Snapped Harry. He was still pissed after all of the things that were said earlier. "He doesn't have that power and I guarantee that I will make sure that he won't get away with letting it slide."

"You would, wouldn't you Potter!" Ron said. "Lording it over everyone. Look at me, I'm the-boy-who-lived! Now you're throwing your money and your name in my face!"

Harry's evil smile should have warned them, he had them right where he wanted them. "Ron you seem to think that my life has been nothing but roses. You've seen how my relatives treated me. Yet you go on that I was some kind of pampered prince. I'll make a deal with you. I'll have someone give you the same gift my Uncle gave me on my tenth birthday, and if you can receive that gift without crying out loud I'll give you one-hundred thousand galleons."

Ron's eyes lit up with greed. Here was his chance to make a lot of galleons and all he had to do was get a gift, how easy was that. Molly however wasn't quite that stupid. "Just what is this gift Potter?" She asked.

"For the last time it's Lord Potter to all of you. If you forget again the deal is off." Said Harry. "As for the gift, now that would be telling. What I will do is swear an oath that the gift you are about to receive is the same one I received for my tenth birthday, I will also swear that if Ron can receive this gift without crying out loud then I will give him one-hundred thousand galleons. Ron will have to swear an oath that he will receive this gift, without knowing what it is, and that he will do so without crying out loud. All of you will also swear an oath that you will not communicate in any way, shape, or form what this gift was. I will leave you three to discuss it." With that Harry, Hermione, Fleur, Luna, Neville, and Madam Bones went to the side of the room just a Griphook walked in.

While Harry and his group conversed Molly turned to her two children. "I don't know about this. The way Harry always talks about his relatives this could be bad." She said fearfully. "I don't want you to get hurt and if you're not allowed to cry out then obviously there is going to be pain involved."

Ron however wasn't going to be deterred. Here was a chance for him to make a lot of money for doing nothing. "Harry's life couldn't have been that bad." He said. "Besides they are muggles what could they do?" He asked stupidly. All he could think about was all those galleons that would be his.

"I don't know Ron." Said Ginny. "You know Harry never talks about his home life. Besides to say how much he hates it there. You know how much he never want to go back and remember how he is always so skinny at the end of each summer. What if you have to go without eating, you know you could never do that."

The sarcasm in her voice at the last part went right over Ron's head. It couldn't be going without food, could it? Ron didn't know if he could survive that, he needed his food. Nah it couldn't be that, besides Harry said it was a gift for his birthday. That meant it only lasted one day. Yeah that was probably it, he probably didn't get to eat for one day. And he thought that was tough, yeah it would be hard to do but Ron was sure he could do it. "I'll be alright, anything Potter can take so can I." Said Ron. "He isn't any better than I am, the only thing he has is his fame. I'm a pureblood wizard, I can do anything better than he can. When's lunch? I should probably eat now just in case."

"Have you decided yet?" Harry yelled to the trio.

"Yeah, I'll do it." Ron yelled back.

Harry and his group walked back over, handing a piece of parchment to each of them. "This is the oath you will have to swear before we go any further. You will note that the oath also contains a clause that states you will not speak with me again unless it is in the course of everyday business. That means you will not seek me out, nor will you have anyone approach me for you. This goes for any member of my immediate family as well."

After everyone had sworn their oaths, including Griphook and Madam Bones, Harry looked at Ron and laughed. "I can't believe what an idiot you are. After all I've told you about my relatives you still agreed to this. And since you've sword you can't back out now, not without losing your magic. So one way or another you're going to get the same gift I received on my tenth birthday."

Ron just sneered at him and said. "Let's get on with it. I'm sure it's not nearly as bad as you are making it out to be. You are just trying to scare me, well it won't work. I can take anything you can, besides they are your family so I'm sure it's nothing too bad."

Harry just smirked evilly and pulled a thick, leather belt out of his robes. "You see this Ron, this is part of your gift. Your gift is to have your hands tied above your head and receive forty lashes across your back. And before you start saying that isn't what I got, remember I swore an oath that is was what I got." With that Harry handed the belt to Griphook, whose grin was enough to scare anyone. "Griphook come and see me when you're done with the idiot here. If he makes it, put the gold in a vault for him, if not who cares. Either way it will be worth it."

With that Harry, his friends and family turned and walked out the door. The sounds of Molly crying and the stark terror on Ron's face were the last things they heard and saw.

**AN: Well there was my longest chapter to date. Shout out to Seel'vor and his story Harry Potter and the Quantum Leap for Harry's tenth birthday gift. I hope none of you are Ron fans or there are going to be flames all over the place. As always comments are welcome, good or bad as I'm trying to better myself as a writer.**


	9. Chapter 9

Previously:

_Harry just smirked evilly and pulled a thick, leather belt out of his robes. "You see this Ron, this is part of your gift. Your gift is to have your hands tied above your head and receive forty lashes across your back. And before you start saying that isn't what I got, remember I swore an oath that is was what I got." With that Harry handed the belt to Griphook, whose grin was enough to scare anyone. "Griphook come and see me when you're done with the idiot here. If he makes it put the gold in a vault for him, if not who cares. Either way it will be worth it."_

_With that Harry, his friends and family turned and walked out the door. The sounds of Molly crying and the stark terror on Ron's face were the last things they heard and saw._

As Harry and friends were making their way down the hall, Neville asked what they were all thinking. "Harry was your home life always that bad?" Neville was feeling bad as he knew that his family could have tried harder to get Harry to come and live with them.

"Yeah Neville, it was." said Harry softly. "And I know your probably thinking you should have tried harder to get me to come live you." Echoing Neville's thoughts exactly. "But we all know the old man would never have let it happen. He had his plans, and no one would have been able to change them. All you would have done was bring more attention to yourselves. Meaning he would have known how strong you actually are and we wouldn't have another surprise when things start to get bad."

"So what is next on the agenda?" Fleur asked, trying to get the conversation back on safer ground. She and Hermione would have to talk later, there was no way anyone was getting away with treating her Harry that way!

"Well first I have a question for Madam Bones." Harry said.

"First of all Lord Potter, unless I'm conducting official business, please call me Amelia." Said Madam Bones.

"In that case it's Harry." Harry said. "My question is, what is the best kind of hide to make armor out of?"

Hermione's eyes lit up as she had a good idea where this was leading. She had always wanted to see the Chamber of Secrets, but they had never had time, or really a reason to go back down there. Now it seemed that they had both the time and a very good reason to do so.

"The best would be basilisk hide. But since that is next to impossible to get the best would be Iron Belly dragon hide." Amelia said. "However since they are all but extinct, a set would cost a veritable fortune. Your best bet would be Hungarian Horntail."

"What would you say if I could get basilisk hide?" asked Harry.

"I don't see how you could get enough." Amelia said. "It takes a lot of hide to make a suit of armor. That is a whole lot of basilisk that you would have to have someplace. And since it is illegal to breed them I can't see how you could pull it off."

Both Harry and Hermione looked at her with confused expressions. "Amelia, do you remember back in our second year when all those students were being petrified?" Harry asked. "What do you think caused that?"

"Dumbledore said that it was some sort of dark artifact that a student got a hold of." Amelia said. Looking confused on where this conversation was going. First they were talking about armor, now they were talking about dark artifacts and their second year of school.

"I think we need to grab Professor McGonagall and maybe Professor Flitwick." Hermione said. "This kind of leads into what I was saying last night when I said things were FUBAR'd." This time Hermione blushed when she said this. Last night she was in shock with what she came up with, now she had had time to process it, plus with everything else that had happened in the past 16 hours, this just wasn't that bad.

After sending Dobby off to collect the Professors, the group headed to their suite of rooms. It was the one place they knew they could have at least a little bit of privacy.

Once the group was gathered, Harry led off the questioning. "Professors, what do you remember about our second year? More specifically, what do you remember about what was causing the petrifactions?"

Professor Flitwick answered first. "Albus told us that it was a dark artifact that Ginny Weasley had gotten a hold of."

Harry turned to McGonagall to see what she had to say. He as expecting her to answer the same even though she was in the room when had explained what had happened.

"That is correct. He told us that Lucious Malfoy had slipped it to her when they were shopping for school supplies in Diagon Alley." As she was speaking though, it was obvious that something about what she was saying bothered her.

Harry and Hermione just looked at each other. While they could believe what they were hearing, they couldn't believe what they were hearing. They knew the old man would go to just about any length to see his plans succeed, hiding what had really happened in the chamber seemed a bit much. Especially since Harry could remember and he had told Hermione and she also could remember. They didn't know where to start.

Harry decided to just get on with it and see where they ended up. "As you all can probably guess by both our looks and our questions, that is not what happened at all. Let me start out by saying that you, Minerva, were in the room when the explanation was given."

"Aye lad, I gathered as much." Minerva said with a grimace. "As soon as I started talking I knew what I was saying wasn't correct. While it is all I remember I know that it is not right. So what really did happen?"

Harry then, with input from Hermione now and again, went on to explain what had really happened during their second year. Harry tried to downplay his role, while praising Hermione's. Hermione; however, wasn't having any of that. While she knew what she did was important, she sure as hell didn't stab a giant snake in the mouth. Nor did she get bitten by the deadliest snake in the world and live to tell about it.

"Holy shit!" Neville's exclamation in the stunned silence after the retelling was all that was needed for everyone to break out into laughter.

"Thanks Nev." Harry said, still chuckling. "Anyway what brought all this up was my asking Amelia about the best type of armor. Since old Voldy is the only other parselmouth, the snake should still be there. Is anyone here up for a trip to the legendary Chamber of Secrets?"

Everyone was excited to see the legendary chamber so supplies were quickly gathered to harvest the creature. Luckily Professor Flitwick as well as Luna knew about processing magical creatures. Harry had Dobby fetch brooms for everyone, although Hermione would ride tandem with him. She still wasn't very comfortable riding a broom. Luna said that she would ride with Neville. While she was quite capable of riding on her own, she wasn't going to pass up a chance to get closer to her Neville. Neville himself admitted that he had practiced quite often since that fateful day in first year and was now quite comfortable on a broom. He had even practiced playing keeper against some of his family members the past couple of summers. He wasn't sure if he was any good, as most of his family was older, still he was quite comfortable in the air now. With that the group headed for the girls lavatory and the entrance to the chamber.

Luckily Myrtle was nowhere to be found as the group made its way into the bathroom. Flitwick threw up a couple of charms to secure the door and silence the room. They didn't want anyone stumbling into the room while the chamber was open. Not that the bathroom was used that often due to Myrtle making herself at home there.

Harry hissed at the sink, and the chamber opened. "The slide down is very dirty" Harry warned. "Wait about 15 seconds after I go before anyone follows." With that he jumped into the hole, hooting and laughing the whole way down.

Hermione and Fleur were the next two to arrive, wanting to be back with Harry again. They knew that going back here was going to be difficult for him, despite his laughing just seconds before. Both girls wrinkled their noses at the smell, as well as the piles of bones they were standing on.

Soon enough everyone was down, with Flitwick being the last to arrive. He too laughed the whole way down the chute. "That was fun!" he said as he arrived at the bottom.

Harry then led the way deeper into the chamber. When they reached the rock fall, he stopped. "This is where that fraud, Lockhart, tried to erase our memories. When Ron's wand backfired on him, the roof collapsed. Ron and the fraud were trapped on this side and I was on the other."

Professors McGonagall and Flitwick talked in low tones for a few moments before both of them began casting at the cave in. In slow motion the rocks flew back up to the ceiling where they were transfigured into a solid mass. "That should hold." They both said at the same time, chuckling.

Harry then led the way to the last door before they entered the chamber. Once again he hissed at it and the door unlocked and opened. "Quite an ingenious looking lock, if you think about it." Harry commented as he led the way into the chamber.

The lights lit one by one as they made their way down the center aisle. "Slytherin really had a snake fetish." Hermione said as looked at all the snake statues lining the walkway.

There were multiple screams, gasps, and curses when the body of the basilisk came into view. Both Hermione and Fleur clutched at Harry, while Luna was holding onto Neville for dear life. Even the Professors and Madam Bones moved closer together at the sight of the huge carcass.

"We really need to work on your vocabulary Mr. Potter." Professor Flitwick said drily. "Pretty big is not an apt description!"

"How about bloody fucking enormous!" Neville said his awe obvious in his voice.

"Neville!" Came the admonishment of several female voices at once, before everyone broke out in nervous laughter.

"Up there, is where the snake was hiding before Riddle called it down." Said Harry, pointing at the large ape looking statue. "Believe it or not that is supposed to be a likeness of Salazar Slytherin. If it is a true likeness, he was ugly as sin!" This brought more laughter and helped calm everyone down after seeing the large snake. "Dobby" Harry called out.

Dobby popped into the chamber and looked around with awe. At first he gasped when he first saw the basilisk, then he got a sly smile on his face. "Master Harry, you's have's a very large snake!"

There was silence for a moment, then everyone started laughing again. When Fleur and Hermione said "Yes he does!" At the same time, the laughter doubled.

"OK, OK!" Harry grouched good naturedly. "If you are all done having fun at my expense we can continue. Dobby if you would take the camera and get some pictures of this thing I would appreciate it."

Dobby was more than happy to do anything for his master, so he grabbed the camera and started bouncing around the room, snapping pictures. The rest of the group watched in humor, as the little guy happily snapped away.

"I would like to straighten that thing and get some measurements before we go much further." Harry said. "I'd like to know exactly how big it was."

With that the group worked together to pull the snake out of the water and straighten it out. They then took their measurements while Professor Flitwick and Luna discussed the best way to harvest the beast. It took them several hours to get it all done, but when they were finished they had several crates of basilisk parts. Dobby popped the cases up to their suite, while the rest of the group looked around the chamber. They didn't discover anything else of value, even the snakes lair held nothing but piles of dust that Hermione said were bone and some old snake skins. The group made their way out of the chamber and headed off to clean up before lunch.

The group gathered in the suites common before heading , in-mass, down to lunch. Before they could leave, Neville posted a question, that most wanted an answer to, but were afraid to ask. "Hermione, twice now you have mentioned that things were FUBAR, but never explained why you thought that. Do you think you could enlighten the rest of us and fill us in"

Hermione blushed at the thought of someone parroting the way she had phrased her thoughts, but decided that everyone probably wanted to know why she thought the way she did. "Well after giving things a lot of thought."

"Like she ever does anything else." Harry quipped.

With an absent smack, Hermione continued. "While giving it a lot of thought, I came to a startling conclusion. The Headmaster has been trying to kill Harry all this time. From sending us into the forbidden forest, to the traps any first year could get through, to the basilisk. He knew all those things but sent Harry into them anyway. My only guess is that between the marriage contract and his false claims at magical guardianship, that he thought he would be able to claim the Potter vaults as his own."

"What do you mean traps that any first year could get through?" Asked McGonagall. "The chess set was set up that there was no way anyone could win. If it looked like they were going to win, all of the pieces were suppose to attack. Professor Sprout had two plants, one hated sunlight and the other thrived on it. Both would attack. There was no correct key to get through what Professor Flitwick set up." The small Professor nodded at this. "Bluntly put there was no way a trio of first years should have survived the traps, much less faced Quirrel/Voldemort and won."

Harry and Hermione just looked at each other. Hermione then picked up her explanation. "I hate to break it to you Minerva, but none of that turned out to be the way it happened. Each of those traps were fairly simple to get through."

Minerva looked positively stricken at that thought. Flitwick wasn't much better. Both had thought it was a bad idea to bring the stone into the castle in the first place. Now the Flamels were dying, if not dead already. Flitwick voiced his thoughts.

Harry started laughing before voicing his own thoughts on the matter. "Professor I have no doubts that the stone that was here was a fake. Come on think about it. In six hundred years, don't you think there would have been several attempts on the stone. That stone has protections that none of us could fathom. I'm sure the Flamels are living a new life, far away from Dumbles and his plots."

The group thought about it and come to the same conclusion. After six hundred years, there had to have been many attempts on the stone. That they had given it up to the Old Man without a fight didn't make any sense. And to just give up life without a fight after the stone was destroyed didn't make any sense. It was human nature to fight to survive. Even six hundred years wouldn't dull instinct that much.

"What is in the Potter vaults that the Headmaster wants so bad?" Luna asked with a frown. "Meer money can't be the only factor."

Here Harry paused. He really hadn't had time to look through the vaults when he was there. Fact is he really wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. His rise to Lord Potter was kind of sketchy until he publicly claimed it. Sure it was legal, but he was supposed to announce it when it he did it, not hide it until the big début during the tournament.

"I don't know." Harry said with a rather peculiar look on his face. "We really didn't look at everything. We were kind of in a hurry when we went through it. Staying in England was a bad idea at the time."

On a completely different topic, Luna just had to ask. "Do you think Ronald made it?"

After a pause, Harry answered that one. "To be honest I hope he did. It would be the first time in his life that he actually earned something. I may even give him something for just going through it. It's not pleasant let me tell you."

"Was your home life really that bad Harry?" Minerva asked, thinking back to that cold November night when she listened to what Dumbledore said, despite her own misgivings.

"Yes." Said Harry, refusing to elaborate any further.

Everyone looked down, thinking how bad it must have been. Except Fleur and Hermione, who shared looks thinking the same thoughts. Someone was going to pay for what had happened to their Harry. Dumbledore was already in process and Harry had that well in hand. His relatives thought, he would ignore them because he was just happy to be gone. They; however, couldn't ignore it. Their Lord, their husband, had been hurt. Someone was going to pay for that, and pay dearly. Honor would accept nothing less.

"Enough depressing stuff." Harry said briskly, a smile blooming on his face. "I feel the need to give myself a present."

Everyone remembered the conversation from earlier that morning. Neville again was the one who threw himself on the proverbial sword. "Going to give us a clue now Harry."

Looking at them slyly, Harry decided to throw them a bone. "Do the words, 'When my father hears of this' have a meaning to any of you?" Was all he said as he headed toward the door.

The rest of the group all sprouted smiles at that. None of them, even the Professors, liked the little shit. Any comeuppance would be payment earned for years of insults in their books.

The group had no sooner entered the Great Hall before they were assaulted by an albino asshole. "It's bad enough you had to marry a mudblood, but to marry a thing as well Potter, what the hell is wrong with you?" Said Malfoy, feeling safe in the fact, that in the Great Hall, words were all that Potter could fight back with. How wrong he was.

"You know Malfoy, I've always wondered what your problem was." The smirk on Harry's face should have had the Slytherin running for the hills. Sadly the boy could never have made Ravenclaw. "However I think I've figured it out. I have to say that your kinks aren't mine. I don't bat for the home team." His glance at Crabbe and Goyle left no doubt at what he was inferring.

"I'm not gay!" Malfoy shouted, turning red.

"Sure you're not." Harry said with a smirk. "However that is not the least of your kinks. First off you've been coming after me since first year, and like I said I don't bat for the home team. I don't have any problem with it, fact is being with the one you love is the greatest thing in the world. As long as they love you back. However like I said I don't bat for the home team, as should be obvious by my wives. However that's not your only kink. See I figured it out, your into pain and humiliation. That is the only reason I can think of that, after getting your ass handed to you by my friends and I, that you would keep coming back for more."

Malfoy was sputtering, trying to come up with a response. Harry; however, wasn't done.

"Now to address your comments about my wives." Harry said with a smile. "As Head of two Ancient and Noble Houses you can't expect me to let that slide. Lady Black, would you be so kind has to hand me the papers I gave you earlier?"

While Fleur was getting the papers, Harry just stared at Malfoy. He couldn't wait to see the blonde pricks response. Taking the papers, Harry shuffled through them until he found the one he was looking for. Taking the offered quill from Hermione, Harry signed the paper with a flourish. After pressing his Head of House ring to the paper, it rolled up and disappeared in a flash of light.

"What was that?" Malfoy asked, a tremble of fear in his voice.

"That was me dissolving your parents marriage Draco." Harry said with a smile. "I want to see if you can get by like the rest of us, on our abilities. Unless your father adopts you, you are now Draco no name.

Draco turned red and started sputtering threats to both Harry and his wives. With the phrase 'When my father hears of this' tossed in several times.

Harry listened to him for several minutes before smiling and grabbing another document. Following the same procedure as before, the parchment again disappeared.

"What was that?" Draco asked, trepidation evident in his voice.

"That?" Harry said, his smirk even larger than before. "That was me calling back the dowry given when your parents married. That should give your father pause before agreeing to adopting you."

Draco's tirade went on for quite a while this time. His threats got worse and much more vile.

Harry was smiling at the beginning, then after hearing what the blonde ponce said about his wives, his look turned ugly. Grabbing the last two parchments, Harry signed them and watched them disappear. "Those just in case you were wondering were two different orders." Harry's smile was vicious this time. "The first disowned you from the Black line permanently. There is no way you can ever be re-admitted. The second however, the second is my favorite. I have just bought up every outstanding debt the Malfoy family has; and called all of the due. After Lucious gets done paying those, he won't have a chamber pot to his name. Let's see if he is so keen on bringing you back into the Malfoy family when he discovers that it was your mouth that lost them everything. Good luck staying in school, much less anything else. One day you might, and I stress might, learn that it is what you can do, not who you are related to. Although honestly I doubt you will live that long. I'm sure I'll end up killing you before the year is over."

With that, Harry and his group headed to lunch. Draco was too shocked to even think of striking back. His whole world had just fallen apart, and he only had himself to blame. Not the he could see it that way. It was all Potter's fault and he would pay. Oh yes he would pay.

**A.N. This chapter feels a little rush. Yet I got through several things I wanted to get out of the way. Next up Snape gets smacked around some more and we find out about Little Lily. Cheers! Steve**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN**: This is not an update, it's the same chapter as before. However I need some help. I'm looking for a **WOMAN** to write several lemon scenes for this story. I hate to get everyone's hopes up thinking this is another chapter but this is the best way I can think of to get this message out. So any of you women out there who want to give writing a lemon scene a shot contact me. On a good note the next chapter is over half typed and should be finished soon. Those **WOMEN**, and please **women** only apply, who want to give it a shot, let me know ASAP. Cheers, Steve

_Previously:_

_With that, Harry and his group headed to lunch. Draco was too shocked to even think of striking back. His whole world had just fallen apart, and he only had himself to blame. Not the he could see it that way. It was all Potter's fault and he would pay. Oh yes he would pay._

The group, now consisting of just the teens, McGonagall, and Sirius retired to the newly married couples quarters to relax and get to know each other better. They knew each other as Professor and student and citizen but not any more than that. Their conversation was interrupted by two flashes of light and flame as Dumbledore's Phoenix Fawkes, and an unknown Phoenix with the same colors flamed in. The pair of Phoenixes had some passengers as each had a snowy owl as a passenger.

"Hedwig!" Shouted Harry happily. "I've been worried about you, I haven't seen you since before we left for the World Cup." Hedwig's replies of barks and wuffs had Harry's eyebrows climbing skyward. As Harry turned to the other snowy owl and started speaking, the rest of the group fell over in shock and laughter. "You are a handsome looking fellow and Hed say's you are alright. However I don't think anyone is good enough for my Hedwig and if you hurt her in anyway your cat food, got it?" Hedwig glided over and landed on Harry's shoulder and then cuffed him upside the head with one wing before nuzzling his cheek with her head.

Still gasping with laughter Fleur asked the question that no one else was able to ask as they were still laughing too much. "Harry what are you talking about?"

"Oh Hedwig told me that this was her mate." He replied. "And I was just letting him know I was going to be keeping an eye on him."

Everyone's laughter stopped at that, as Sirius asked the next question. "Pup are saying you understood Hedwig?'

Harry's eyes went wide as he slowly answered. "I've always been able to get a feel of what Hedwig was implying, but just now I actually understood her like she was speaking English."

Fawkes started trilling softly and Harry's head snapped around to stare at the colorful bird. As the trilling continued Harry's face went from shocked, to upset. The scowl on his face deepened as he quickly glanced to the other Phoenix. His face continued to contort until he was soon sporting a look of murderous rage and suddenly magic was so thick in the air that the others felt that they could swim in it. Fawkes singing had no effect on Harry, but suddenly the other Phoenix started singing. The beautiful song calmed Harry as a sense of peace filled the room.

The effect on the others in the room was nothing short of amazing. Though Sirius had seen a Healer in France and had undergone a long treatment of potions and even a couple of healing rituals, the effects of 12 years in Azkaban were easy to see. Now, before everyone's eye's , the effects just faded away. The premature grey in his hair seemed to bleed away as his now black, wavy hair seemed to almost breathe, as health and vitality seemed to come back into it. The gauntness in his face and the muscle tone he had lost also faded away. His face filled out and his muscles re-gained the strength that they had held before he was imprisoned. The most startling effect however was in his eyes. Those grey eyes had shown the effects of 12 years with dementors more than the rest of his body combined. The haunted look in them always there to see for anyone who cared to look. Now however that look was replaced with the sparkle that was there in his youth. That happiness and sparkle could be seen even with the look of awe that was currently on his face.

Luna, Hermione, and Fleur were all effected in a similar way. All three of them carried the pain of a lonely childhood as scars upon their very soul. The days spent alone watching as other children laughed and played together. The nights filled with tears, wondering why they were different, why they couldn't have just one person to laugh and play with. Those scars were erased as the young women realized they would never be alone again.

The songs effect on Neville was minor, yet profound. A block on the young man's magic was broken. Although Neville had been hiding his abilities, there were still something's he had problems with. The block that was broken was holding back about 25% of his potential. If that wasn't bad enough, it also caused problems with his memory and learning ability. Before he had to work long and hard to learn thing's, from this point onward he would see a marked difference in the time he had to spend on learning and perfecting new spell's. The biggest thing, to him at least, was his memory of the night his parents were "attacked". He knew he had been there as his grandmother had told him so. However, since he was so young he had never remembered any of it. Now, however, he had a very clear memory of his parents fighting four people that he knew from the records to be the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr. His parents were both fighting well and holding their own, when suddenly they both just dropped their wands and started screaming while clutching at their heads. Their opponents were all momentarily stunned and just stared as the two Aurors fell to their knee's screaming. The Death Eaters stunned his parents and bound them, probably for later interrogation, when Bellatrix LeStrange seemed to shake herself and just stop. Neville's last memory of that night was of one of the LeStrange brothers cursing up a storm before he cast the Imperious curse at Bellatrix.

While Sirius's changes were probably the most profound, Professor McGonagall's were probably the most noticeable. Her hair, long streaked with gray, turned back to the brown it must have held in her youth. Even in the tight bun she always wore the fullness and vitality were easy to see. On her hands and face the lines and wrinkles of age and time just melted away, giving the witch who was only in her late 60's, but had looked closer to 80, a look that any 40 year old woman would kill for..

Harry was too busy listening to Fawkes to even notice the changes in his friends, or himself for that matter. He would later discover that the scars from a lifetime of abuse were gone. As was what little remained of the scar on his forehead. The one that marked him as the Boy-Who-Lived., a title he hated almost as much as he hated Dumbledore at this point. The lingering effects from long term malnutrition were washed away in the beautiful song of the unknown Phoenix. The song's final gift, and it was a gift, was to perfect the occulmency shields he had been working on all summer. His mind was now protected by the Phoenix Song itself. Nothing and no-one not pure of heart would be able to penetrate his mind. Boggarts would get nothing from him and dementors would actually feel pain from his presence.

As the unknown phoenix's song softened and came to an end the others came back to themselves with a feeling of contentment and peace. Seeing the profound changes in Sirius and McGonagall, plus feeling the changes deep within themselves led to everyone but Harry being speechless.

As Fawkes and Harry finished their talk, Fawkes laughingly told Harry that he would probably need a bucket of ice water to rouse his friends. Looking to his still stunned friends, Harry thought about it, then demurred. Padfoot and Neville were one thing, but a professor who was a Master of Transfiguration, a half Veela, the brightest witch of her age, and a relatively unknown female made a group of people he thought it would be wiser not to anger. Not to mention that two of the aforementioned were his wives and he enjoyed their nocturnal activities far too much to endanger THAT!

After finally getting everyone's attention, Harry began the explanations, while idly wondering why it seemed he was constantly explaining things lately. "What we have all just experienced is called the Phoenix's Blessing." He began. "The Phoenix's Blessing can have many different effects depending on the people involved. Firella, who is Fawkes mate, performed the blessing for reasons I'll explain later. As for the effects, most of you already know of the physical effects which you can see. All of us will have better mental clarity and much better memory recall. All of our magic will be stronger as well." At this Harry had to pause as everyone started jabbering.

Neville finally got tired of all the commotion and bellowed "QUIET!" After which a pin drop would have been loud. "Sorry everyone," he continued in a more normal tone, "but as Harry is the only one who can explain this, I'd like to hear what else he has to say. So please continue Harry."

Harry smiled and nodded to Neville as he picked up from where he was interrupted. "Your magic itself is not stronger. It is more that it is better aligned is the best way that I can explain it. This also means that it will seem like you have more magic as you will be able to cast more spells before becoming tired. In actuality the alignment of your magic just means that you will use it more efficiently, making it seem like you are stronger. However as a result of this all of us will need new wands." At this point Harry paused as if to gather his thoughts. However everyone noticed that he was turning very red in the face and was for some reason looking very embarrassed. Turning to Fawkes he said, "Do I have to tell them this?"

Fawkes trilled laughingly, while Hedwig again nuzzled Harry's cheek from her perch on his shoulder. Firella trilled a calming tune that seemed to make Harry relax, but also caused him to sigh in defeat.

"Lord Potter whatever it is" stated McGonagall "it cannot be bad coming from a phoenix."

"It's not bad per se" said Harry "just hard for me to explain." Here he sighed again and decided to start from a different angle. "OK the younger of us will notice a marked change in our mental maturity. Come to think of it so may Padfoot." The glare Sirius shot him actually made telling them this easier. "As you may have noticed" Harry continued "the eldest of us are looking younger." Sirius and McGonagall both looked confused at this so Harry conjured two full length mirrors, one in front of each of them. While McGonagall and Sirius were looking at themselves in shock, Hermione was looking at Harry in shock.

"Harry" Hermione sputtered "you just conjured those mirrors without a wand and without a sound!" Her shock and awe was obvious to everyone.

"We'll have to work on that later, all of us." Harry said. "The aligning of our magic may allow us to do some wandless magic. Merlin could do quite a bit, but most of his magic was done with chants and using his staff."

"Bloody Hell!" McGonagall's shout brought them all back to the discussion at hand. "You said you could explain this Lord Potter?" It was hard to decipher the inflection in her voice. Sadness, longing, hope, fear, and pain all warred to express themselves in her voice.

"Yes Professor" Harry said "I'll try my best. You and Sirius will both continue to de-age, while the rest of us will seem to rapidly age over the next month. You see the Phoenix's Blessing is very powerful. Phoenix tears heal physical wounds yes. However they are produce due to sadness and pain. The Blessing is produced out of love and hope. It heals things that are not always visible. However something's that it does heal are very, very visible. Fawkes and Firella know something's that need to happen and they also need our help with something. The help they need required us to have undergone the Blessing. I will explain what they need shortly. I need to finish the rest of this part before I lose my nerve."

Everyone nodded their understanding that yes, there was something else discuss, but yes this part of the explanation needed to come first. "You are correct Lord Potter, please continue." Said McGonagall.

"OK basically all of us will either age or de-age, as the case may be, until we reach our physical, magical," here Harry paused blushing so badly the rest were afraid he would catch fire "and sexual peak."

The silence that came from that statement was so profound it was actually loud. "Um, Harry did I hear you correctly?" Asked Sirius. "Did you just say we would be at our sexual peak? You do remember the side effects from me being exposed to the dementors for so long?"

"Yes Padfoot, I do remember." Harry stated with a smile. "The Phoenix's Blessing can actually cure that. Meaning you are no longer going to be sterile, you will be able to have children."

The look of shock on Sirius's face made it plain he had no idea what to think of that. He had long ago come to terms that the closest he would ever come to being a father was being Harry's godfather. While not the same it was the best he could ever hope for. Now it seemed he was given another chance at not just being a godfather, but possibly one day a father as well.

"Lord Potter, what is the reason for this?" Asked McGonagall.

"For the next month the women will not be able to get pregnant, nor will the men be able to get anyone pregnant. Since phoenix magic is the magic of life, the magic will use our ability to reproduce for the next month as a means to maximize our bodies and our magic." Harry replied.

Harry paused here to allow everyone to process what he had just told them. For several minutes he just closed his eyes and relaxed. Allowing the jabbering of his closest friends, family, and confidantes to wash over him, soothing his rather frazzled nerves. His day had started rather abruptly and hadn't slowed down since. He hadn't told them the rest; about his sister, and wasn't looking forward to finishing that conversation, no matter how much he longed to have his family together. It took all his willpower not to jump up in shock when he overheard Sirius and McGonagall.

"Minerva, I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to blurt it out. I would be honored if you would join me for a private dinner this evening." The anxiety in Sirius' voice was obvious to anyone who was listening. Which luckily for them was only Harry.

Minerva was shocked. Not only because Sirius was being, well Sirius. But because she was actually considering it. Before the age difference would have stopped her cold. The age difference really wasn't that much considering the age that magical lived to. However as she had taught him in class, it made things different. Not to mention that she KNEW she looked much older than she actually was. While she was only in her mid fifties she looked much closer to 80, well at least she did until a few moments ago. She knew back when she first started teaching that several of her students had crushes on her. But for some reason she seemed to age much faster than others of the same age, and as time went on she had resigned herself to being alone. Now however Sirius wasn't a student and she was apparently going to be young again. For once in her life she decided she was going to go with her feelings. As she was coming to this decision she noticed that Sirius shoulders had started to slump.

"Sirius," Minerva hurried to say "I believe I would be more than happy to have dinner with you."

The smile that graced Sirius' face lit up the room and actually caused all the other conversations to come to an end. Sirius and Minerva started looking extremely embarrassed so Harry decided to save them and continued with his explanation.

"All of our lives will be greatly expanded." Harry continued, drawing everyone's attention back to himself. "From the time we reach our maximized state we will live another 200 – 250 years, baring accidents. Most common illnesses and diseases will have no effect on us. Any injuries we do receive will heal much faster. That is about it for the major effects. There will still be some minor effects that will differ from person to person."

Everyone just sat there quietly, contemplating the changes they had undergone and those yet to come.

Hermione then asked the question that the youngest members of the group were all thinking. "Harry, how are we going to continue school when we all look way too old to be here?"

"It may be best," McGonagall started "if all of you withdrew from normal classes and hired private tutors. Lady Black is already of age and will graduate this year. Lord Potter has stated that he has all the memories of his ancestors. Can I assume this means their magical knowledge?"

"Yes." Said Harry. "I have their knowledge of magic, but I still have to learn how to cast the spells. I know the incantations and wand movements but that doesn't mean I can just throw the spells out there. Not to mention I need to learn how to fight. All the magical knowledge in the world is useless if you don't know when and how to use it."

This last statement caused everyone to stop and think for a moment before they realized he was right. Knowledge is great but if you don't know how to use it, and even more importantly, when to use it; well you wouldn't last very long in the real world, much less a fight to the death.

"You are very correct Lord Potter, and that is something that has not been taught here at Hogwarts for many years." Stated McGonagall, she then continued from where she had stopped before. "Lady Potter and Miss Lovegood are both at the top of their respective classes; and as a matter of fact if it wasn't for the fact that the school charter does not allow for it both of you when have been offered the chance to move ahead a year or even two. The only one I'm not sure about is Lord Longbottom. The subterfuge that you and your family have maintained protected you yes, but it leaves me at a loss on how to gauge your skills and knowledge."

Neville smiled at his stern Headmistress, actually with the de-aging she had gone through, she didn't look that stern anymore. And was she holding Harry's godfathers hand? "Professor while I doubt I'm anywhere near Hermione or Luna's level, I'm sure I'll be able to hold my own. So I not only agree with this idea, I think it is the only way to go. Not to mention that since Luna and I are soon to be wed, I have no desire to spend hours a day in class away from her. I would much rather hire tutors and have our classes together."

The smile that Luna gave him, made Neville vow to himself to do anything in his power to see her smile like that again. His new goal in life was to make Luna smile at him like that as often as possible.

"Very well then." Said McGonagall with a smile. "With one on one tuition I believe you will all easily outpace your current classmates. You will then be able to take your OWL's and NEWT's as soon as you feel you are ready. And if you are wondering the reason the school charter does not allow for anyone to skip ahead a year is because the student would still be underage when graduating. However since all of you will be either of age or emancipated due to marriage this rule does not apply to you."

The group discussed the idea back and forth for far too long in Harry's opinion. He knew it was something he was going to have to get used to as one of his wives was VERY obsessive that way. And while it had probably saved his life more than once, and probably would again, it was still as annoying as hell sometimes. He as startled from his musings by a soft touch on his arm as Fleur got his attention. She was nodding towards McGonagall, who had just begun speaking.

"Lord Potter" She started.

"Please Professor, it's Harry, Hermione and Fleur." Harry said. "No more of this Lord and Lady stuff. As we are no longer going to be students and it looks as if we are going to be allies in many things, please let us drop the formality." Harry's words were almost pleading by the end, and those that knew him best were smiling. As they knew that he had always longed to be just Harry.

"Very well Harry, I would also ask that you call me Minerva." She replied with a smile. A smile that showed just why Sirius was interested in her after all these years.

"That may be difficult Minerva." You could see Harry almost rolling the name around on his tongue as he spoke. "I've had three years of calling you nothing but Professor." His cheeky smile caused everyone to chuckle.

Later, when she had time to think about it, Hermione would wonder why she said what she did. But at the time it seemed like such a simple thing. "But Harry, you don't seem to have a problem calling the Headmaster, Albus."

Harry's reply shocked everyone, and not just because of the language he used. "Albus fucking Dumbledore doesn't deserve any fucking respect."

The shouts of "Harry language!" came from several different directions, with Hermione's being the loudest.

"Not this time Hermione." Harry replied with venom. "That fucking monster, no monster is too good for him. That lying, manipulative bastard is a god damn blight on every witch and wizard in the world. Every day he draws a breath is one day too fucking long. And if I have anything to say about it today will be the last day he draws a breath. If I have to hold a fucking pillow over his fucking mouth to do it!" Harry was screaming at the top of his lungs at this point. His hair and robes were whipping around him furiously as if he were standing in the middle of a hurricane.

"Wow pup, calm down before you hurt someone who doesn't deserve it." Sirius' words were half joking, but had the desired effect as Harry simply dropped back into his seat. It wasn't until a few seconds later that everyone noticed that he was sobbing into his hands and that the feeling of magic waiting to be unleashed was still thick in the air.

"OK Harry, please tell us what you know." Luna's soft voice seemed to be what Harry needed to pull himself somewhat back together. If any of the Ravenclaw's could see her now, they wouldn't even recognize Luna, her focused look of concern, along with the changes in her body due to the Phoenix's Blessing, was nothing like the dreamy mask she had always shown the world.

"I'm about to give you a crash course in phoenix's and what that black hearted bastard we call the leader of the light has done to them." Harry said with a snarl. "And let me tell you now, if he is the leader of the light then I'm going to be the next Dark Fucking Lord! I will never follow anyone like him!" Harry's reply didn't shock any of them as they had all figured out that the Manipulative Old Bastard wasn't as lily white as they had thought. None of them were aware of just how dark he was though.

**AN: Well this took forever and a year to get out, well six months anyway. This chapter just didn't want to be written. Then someone had a great idea I tried to add and I couldn't get it to work so I had to tear it all apart and start over. Couple that with only being able to type a little at a time before the pain makes me stop and you can see kind of why this took a while. This chapter was supposed to be a bit longer but this seemed like a good stopping point to at least get something posted. Also sometime in the next couple of days, hopefully, I will be putting up a story that isn't a story but more of a storage place for scenes or bunnies that need to get out of my head so I can work on other things. I'm sorry this chapter doesn't have much action in it but the next one, which is hand written btw it just needs to be typed, has a little more action and a little humor. Until then Cheers! Steve**

As always if you could let me know if you like it, hate it, or just don't care it would be appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Previously: (Though honestly I'd re-read everything has it has been a year )

"_I'm about to give you a crash course in phoenix's and what that black hearted bastard we call the leader of the light has done to them." Harry said with a snarl. "And let me tell you now, if he is the leader of the light then I'm going to be the next Dark Fucking Lord! I will never follow anyone like him!" Harry's reply didn't shock any of them as they had all figured out that the Manipulative Old Bastard wasn't as lily white as they had thought. None of them were aware of just how dark he was though._

Harry's crash course on Phoenix's was enlightening to say the least. None of them knew that the number of Phoenix's stayed fairly constant. Phoenix's mate for life and the pair will only have two young over their long lives. While they are technically immortal they choose not to live forever. When a Phoenix is young, but after it has learned all it can about life from its parents, it leaves to travel the world. This serves two purposes. The first is to learn more about the world around them and it is on this journey that they will meet their life -mate. It is also during this time that they would bond with a witch or wizard. This happened even less often than was actually believed. Since the lifespan of witches and wizards, while longer than normal humans, is still only the blink of an eye to a Phoenix. Once a Phoenix finds its mate the two forms an unbreakable bond that is so amazing words would never do it justice. The pair of Phoenix's will then continue to travel the world together for hundreds of years before the female lays her first egg. The time between the laying of the egg and the hatching is very short, only a couple of days, the chick will then reach its maximum size in under a week. The parents will then spend the next 20 years or so teaching the chick all it needs to know. Once the fully educated chick leaves the nest for the final time the parents continue on exploring the world. It will be around another 50 years before the female lays her next egg. This chick will be the opposite sex of whatever the first chick was, thus keeping the balance, as magic is very much about balance. After the second child has left the nest the parents once again continue exploring the world. After many years, and it varies from pair to pair, the Phoenix's, as a pair, will perform a ceremony, or ritual if you like that word better, that will release their life force back to where it came from, back to magic itself.

Everyone was amazed at the amount of knowledge on Phoenix's that Harry now possessed.

"Harry why hasn't anyone every written this down before," asked Hermione? "You have just told us more about Phoenix's than any book at Hogwarts has. I looked up Phoenix's after you told me about Fawkes healing you. There is nothing like this in any of the books I read." Hermione looked like she was going to keep rambling before Fleur interrupted her.

"We can get Harry to write it all down later Hermione." The smile she sent her co-wife took any sting out of the words. "But Harry none of this information explains why you are so upset." Fleur half asked, half stated.

"I know I haven't gotten to the bad part yet," Harry said. "In fact I've been avoiding this part because it really pisses me off. I'm also avoiding it because what Fawkes and Firella want will be very difficult to do."

"What is it they want Harry?" Asked Luna from her position curled up into Neville. His comments from the night before and today had led the young blonde to believe he actually did love her and did want to be with her. That he wasn't just honoring the contract.

"I'd rather save that until the end of the story. Everyone dwelling on it won't do any good and you really need to hear this story and not be thinking of anything else. Why don't we get a house elf to bring us breakfast and we can all eat while I talk," Harry replied.

"Harry you know how I feel about using house elves this way. They should all be free!" Hermione said loudly. It was obvious that she was very upset and heading towards a major rant.

Fleur was surprisingly the one who interrupted her. "Hermione you are going about this the wrong way. You need to change the way house elves are treated…." Before Fleur could complete her sentence Hermione erupted.

"No! Slavery is wrong!" She all but screamed. "It has been outlawed in the muggle world for over a century!" She looked to continue when Fleur cast a silencing spell at her.

"Before you continue to making a fool out of yourself you need to understand something. You are confusing bonding and slavery." Fleur continued as if she hadn't been interrupted before. "House elves are magical creatures that get their magic from the witch or wizard they are bonded to. Without that bonding they will lose their magic. Understand this if they lose their magic They Will Die! That is the reason that house elves put up with such horrid treatment. It is either put up with such treatment or die. You need to change the way they are treated. You need to change the witch's and wizards of the world. You also need to remember that you are no longer in the muggle world and that things are different here. You need to research why things are the way they are before you just jump in and try and change them. That is one of the main things that purebloods hate about the muggleborn. The muggleborn are always comparing our world to theirs and trying to change things without every asking why we do some things the way we do. Yes I'm sure there are some things that do need to be changed but there are lots of things the way they are for reasons. Discover those reasons before you start condemning them."

Hermione's eyes had gotten wider and wider as Fleur continued. When Fleur mentioned the elves dyeing the tears started to fall. By the time Fleur was finished Hermione was balling her eyes out.

When Fleur was finished she took the silencing spell off of Hermione. "I'm sorry. It's just as you said I was hearing slavery not bonding," Hermione said. "I didn't even ask any elves what they thought. I was actually doing the same thing to them; I was making decisions for them without taking their thoughts and feeling into consideration. I'm also sorry about comparing the wizarding world to the muggle one. I've never thought about it that way before. It is just that everything else is over a hundred years behind the muggle world; I thought that the purebloods were fighting changing things just because they were so comfortable with the way things are that they didn't want them to change. Thank you for making me truly see things. Others have said things similar before but I didn't truly comprehend what they were saying."

Fleur and Harry pulled her into a hug and say her down on the couch between the two of them. The rest of the group went to move to the kitchen area when Harry stopped Sirius. "Padfoot, get an oath from them and tell them everything." At Sirius' look Harry continued. "Sirius, the Blood War is starting all over again. Since Dumbledore made sure that as few of the Death Eaters as possible were actually made to pay for their crimes, letting Malfoys gold buy them out of trouble, we are facing an army that is just waiting to be called; an army that raped and killed its way into being one night away from ruling wizarding Britain. We are going to need all the help we can get and those people in the kitchen are the beginning of our army."

"Are you sure Harry," Sirius asked? "You know we also have Moony on our side."

Harry flinched badly at that statement. "No Padfoot he's not. He is Dumbledore's man through and through. The castle gave me a whole slew of memories that involved Moony, Dumbledore and Snape. Snape and Moony have been lovers for years."

At that Sirius went dead white and then bolted for the bathroom. The others all looked at each other as Minerva hurried to take care of Sirius.

"Guys go ahead to the kitchen and order us some breakfast," Harry said. "We will be in shortly."

"Ok Harry," said Luna. "And just so you know I'll take any oath you need me to. I'm sure Neville will as well." Neville nodded his head in agreement as the two headed off.

By the time that Harry and Fleur had gotten Hermione calmed down and cleaned up the others were just finishing hearing Sirius' story. The looks of shock and awe were evident on all their faces. Minerva had tears rolling down her face. It was obvious that even though they hadn't had their first date yet, Minerva had strong feelings for one Sirius Black.

Sirius looked up as the trio walked into the room. "Harry are you sure about Remus? He was never able to lie to James or me."

"Do you remember when we talked to him over the summer," Harry asked? "The way he acted when I asked where he was during my childhood seemed strange to me."

"Now that you mention it, he did act weird," said Sirius. "I thought it was just embarrassment over how he had to live, what he had to do to survive."

"From what Camelot sent me last night, he lived well," said Harry. "In all the images he is wearing new robes and smiling. In one of the images his robes had a crest on them." Harry then went on to describe the crest to the others.

Minerva's shocked gasp drew everyone's attention to her. "That is the Prince Family Crest," she said. "That is Severus' mother's family. I never knew he could use the family name or crest. This isn't known by many but Severus Snape is a half-blood."

Everyone was digesting that information when Harry dropped another bomb shell on them. "It doesn't really matter one way or the other," Harry said. "Because Severus Snape is a dead man walking." Before the protest could get too loud or out of hand Harry continued. "I know we all have different thoughts on killing; however my reasons for killing Snape are long and personal. I'll explain all in time; however at the moment we are running out of time so some things will have to wait."

"Running out of time for what pup?" Asked Sirius, sounding confused, and he was confused about a lot of things, with Remus being at the top of the list. Harry really wasn't looking forward to the rest of that story. He knew Sirius was going to go off the deep end. That he, Harry, felt the same way did not help matters at all.

"Don't forget that we are meeting the Weasleys later this morning." Hermione interjected.

"Speaking of that, Minerva could you send a letter to Amelia Bones and ask her to meet us here for that," asked Harry? This raised the eyebrows of those that knew what was going to happen at that meeting. None of them could think of a reason for then head of the DMLE to be there.

As Minerva was sending the letter off with a school elf, Harry seemed lost in thought. In reality he was checking with the castle and seeing where certain people were located. It wouldn't do for certain people to slip away. Coming back to himself with a start, it was a little disconcerting to converse with a sentient castle, Harry gathered himself for what he knew would be a tough conversation.

"As you may have gathered Albus Dumbledore is not the light wizard he portrays himself to be." Harry began what he knew was going to be a long and draining conversation. "Over fifty years ago he created a ritual that would keep him young and powerful forever. He caught a pair of mated phoenixes," here he gestured to Fawkes and Firella "by using the killing curse on both of them forcing a burning day." He paused to allow for the expected cries of outrage and anger. Both Fawkes and Firella started singing. At first it was a song of sadness and pain. Slowly the song shifted to one of hope and happiness, this stilled the shouts of outrage as everyone paused to listen to the beautiful song. As the song ended Harry picked up the story before anyone could start asking questions. He knew he would never get done if Hermione started rattling off her questions. He knew his wife and knew that from just the little he had said she would have dozens of questions. "The ritual was designed to use one of the phoenix's to extend his life and strength, the other his useful looks and magic. Fawkes was able to disrupt part of the ritual by nudging his mate partially outside of the ritual circle. This kept Firella from being bound to Dumbledore but still allowed him to draw a little from her for his youth and magical strength." Harry paused here and looked sadly at Minerva. "Minerva I don't know of any way to say this without being blunt, so here it goes. You have by now noticed that you have de-aged more rapidly than Sirius; more rapidly than the rest of us have aged."

"Yes I have," she said. "I thought it was because I was so much older than Sirius and thus I had farther to go."

"Minerva you know that you are not that old and that for the most part we wizards and witches age slower than those without magic anyway," Harry said.

Everyone nodded their assent to that and Neville even said, with a lot of embarrassment. "Yes Minerva I thought you were my Gran's age. When I asked her about it I was shocked to learn that you were only two years out of Hogwarts when you were then hired here. And that my parents started the year after you were hired."

"It's ok Neville I'm well aware of how I look. I'm not upset with you; I'm not upset with any of you. I just took it as a fact of life," Minerva replied.

"Minerva did Dumbledore offer you your job here before you graduated from Hogwarts," Harry asked?

"Yes he did. He had me sign a magical contract to come back and teach in exchange for Hogwarts paying for me to get my mastery," she said. "It was the only that I would have been able to afford it. I would never have entered into an apprenticeship as I had heard the horror stories of how women are treated in them." She paused here to shudder in revulsion. An act that was copied by the others in the room; all of them had heard the horror stories of rape and torture that women had endured under the guise of apprenticeship. "I got my mastery at the Magical University of Capetown, South Africa."

"That fits the final piece of the puzzle that I did not understand." Harry said with the air of someone who finally understood something that had been on the tip of their tongue but couldn't spit it out. "When part of his ritual didn't work Dumbledore created a spell that would allow him to draw either the youth or magical strength off of someone, as long as they were nearby much of the time. He held off on casting the youth portion on you until you started teaching. This way you would be in the castle most of the time and fewer would see the changes in you. You would be spending almost ten months of the year here in the castle. He then made you head of Gryffindor and deputy headmistress to keep you in the castle and close to him even more."

"Harry if he waited to cast the youth drain on Minerva, I take it he cast the magical drain sooner?" Fleur stated more than asked. "Upon whom did he cast that, and how did they not notice?"

"He actually cast it on two people," Harry said. "The first was a young boy who had splashed mud on those gaudy robes of his and didn't stop to apologize. The drain made the boy appear to be a squib."

Everyone was shocked that Dumbledore would do that to a young child. But after thinking about it for a moment the shock passed. If he would bind a phoenix why wouldn't he do something to a child? Harry's next comment did shock them though.

"He then hired the squib boy to clean the castle for the rest of his life; laughing at the thought of the boy who got mud on his robes as a child, having to clean the mud of hundreds of children without magic." The bitterness in Harry's voice was matched by the look on his face as Neville shouted, "Filch!"

"Yes Neville, Mr. Filch shouldn't be a squib," said Harry. "In fact he really can't even be classified as a squib; he has plenty of magic, it is just shunted off to Dumbledore instead of being available for him to use."

"Harry how did the spell work if Mr. Filch was not close by at first," asked Hermione?

Before Harry could answer, Fleur asked "I'm sorry but who is Mr. Filch?"

Looking embarrassed Harry went to answer but Luna beat him to it. "No it is we who are sorry Fleur. I hope I'm not stepping on anyone's toes here, but speaking for myself I feel so comfortable with all of you that I feel like I've known you forever. I forgot that you have only been in the castle for one day Fleur. Mr. Filch is the castle caretaker. He was the man who brought the Goblet of Fire into the Great Hall that night."

Fleur shuddered at the thought of the dirty looking man who had brought the Goblet into the hall. Then her eyes saddened at the thought of what had been done to him. Harry and Hermione gave her a quick hug in apology as they both had forgotten that she did not know everyone they did. They were so comfortable with her presence already that is seemed, to them at least, that she had always been a part of their lives. That in itself would take some thinking about as they had not been together that long for those types of thoughts and feelings to be there.

"To answer your question Hermione, at first it didn't. That is how Dumbledore knew for a fact that the target of the spell had to be in close proximity to him. It still caused him to appear as a squib because the magic was drawn from him, it just never made it to Dumbledore," said Harry. "He knew the spell worked though, as he had already cast it once before."

Everyone was looking at Harry and trying to figure out who the spell had been cast on. Suddenly, Minerva's eyes went wide in comprehension as she figured out who the target of the spell had to be. "Hagrid," she whispered. "It has to be Hagrid."

Hermione turned to Fleur and started to explain about Hagrid. "Hagrid is currently the Care of Magical Creature Professor. Before that he was the Keeper of Keys and Grounds for over fifty years. He was wrongly expelled in his fifth year of Hogwarts; he was wrongly accused of opening Salazar Slytherins Chamber of Secrets and releasing a monster that killed another student. We proved two years ago that it wasn't him; we proved that it was the person now known as Voldemort that opened the chamber and released the monster, which turned out to be a basilisk. At this Hermione turned to Minerva and asked, "Why wasn't Hagrid's expulsion over turned when we proved that he didn't open the chamber?"

"I don't know Hermione," stated Minerva sadly. The kind hearted half giant had never hurt anyone, and was always kind to everyone. She remembered him fondly from the time she started at Hogwarts.

"I bet if we look close enough it was," stated Sirius. "However; I bet that expulsions and their overturning are routed through the headmaster. Can you see Dumbledore letting his free power source get away? I'm sure that he buried that as far down as he possible could. Couple that with the way most people in Ministry feel about those of mixed race can you see anyone questioning why Hagrid hasn't gotten a new wand? As far as they are concerned they did their job, they filed the paperwork and passed the word to Dumbledore. What do they care if the man actually did his job and let Hagrid know?" The bitterness and anger in his voice was echoed by the looks on everyone's faces. They all knew the way most of the Ministry thought and couldn't argue with Sirius at all. None of them but Minerva actually understood exactly what Sirius was alluding to.

Harry had a thoughtful look on his face as he started speaking. "Can you imagine how powerful Hagrid actually is? I've seen Hagrid do magic with his broken wand, the one he keeps in his umbrella. Either the curse acted different because it was cast on him when he was older, or there is something else going on."

Minerva looked pensive for a moment, then, she started to speak. "I would like all of you to keep what I'm about to tell you quiet. Just as you are keeping everything else we have talked about quiet." After getting nods of assent from the group, she continued. "In case you didn't catch what Sirius was alluding to, Hagrid is not fully human. While his father was an ordinary wizard, his mother was a giantess. That is the reason for his large size and more than likely the reason that the spell did not act the same with him. If it got out to the general public that Hagrid was part giant then there would be calls to sack him faster than you could say quidditch. It does not matter that Hagrid would never hurt anyone; people would just think that because he is part giant then he must be like full giants and be an un-thinking beast that would kill you just because he saw you."

Everyone had looks of comprehension on their faces as the pieces fell into place. Well everyone except Sirius, who was looking chagrined. It had never occurred to him that everyone didn't know that Hagrid was part giant. He knew that the kids were all friends with him and just assumed that they knew about his parentage.

Fleur started giggling as a thought crossed her mind. At everyone's look she decided to voice what she found so amusing. "I was just thinking of Madame Maxine and your Hagrid. It's obvious now, where her size comes from; and if we can get it worked out can you think of someone better to tutor him in magic than the half-giant headmistress of a magical school?"

Everyone had a good chuckle at that which Harry thought was good. He was coming to the worst part of the story and hoped that this helped with the shock and pain that he knew was coming.

"I'm afraid that I need to continue the story and that the worst part is yet to come," stated Harry. "The spell on Minerva was broken by the phoenix blessing obviously. The spells and Mr. Filch and Hagrid will break when I complete the task that Fawkes and Firella have asked of me." The look of sadness and pain on Harry's face was easy to see.

"What is this task that you keep alluding to that has you so upset and angry my love," asked Fleur?

"Yeah pup what is it that you need to do?" Sirius asked with a look of concern. It bothered him that his godson was so upset about what he had to do, yet it was obvious that Harry thought it had to be done.

Hermione then tossed her thoughts out there. "It's obvious that they want you to break the binding on them. And since you are involved I'm sure that it's not as simple as it sounds." Her comment had the desired effect of making everyone smile. They all knew that it was true that nothing was ever simple when Harry was involved.

With a look of sadness Harry dropped the proverbial bomb on them. "Your right Hermione, it's not simple. You see, setting them free will kill them permanently."

Once again Harry let everyone babble themselves out. He saw no point in trying to calm them down and letting them ask questions. He knew that once he got done telling them what he knew most of their questions would be answered. Fawkes had already explained to him that there was no other way to break Dumbledore's binding on them and that they would rather die than be bound to such a man. This is what both he and Firella wanted and Harry would do his best to honor that. He owed Fawkes his life and would do whatever he could to help his friend. When Harry told the others what Fawkes and Firella had said about dying being better that being bound to an evil man like Dumbledore; tears fell like rain. The others then understood the pain it must be causing the creatures of light; to be bound to a man that thought of himself before anyone else.

"Harry if Firella is bound as well, how come we never see her like we have seen Fawkes?" Luna's question had everyone looking at Harry, for they too had had the same thought.

"Since the ritual was botched, his control over her is strange," said Harry. "It is actually easier to keep her away than it is to keep her close."

Harry then proceeded to give them what he thought of as the good news. "Since Fawkes and Firella were never able to have their children, they believe that they can funnel the magic from breaking the bond, the magic we are putting forth from the phoenix blessing, and the magic that is normally used for them to have their children and transform Hedwig and her mate here."

"That is why they brought them here," shouted Hermione!

"Yes they have spent the last two months getting to know them," said Harry. "Hedwig and Fawkes have been friends for a while. Since just after Hedwig and I bonded actually." The dead silence that followed that statement made Harry look up. "What?" He asked.

"Harry; how come you have never said anything about you and Hedwig being bonded?" Asked Hermione; sounding very hurt that she hadn't been told.

"Hermione; you know how much I want to be normal, right?" Harry asked; then continued on, not waiting for a response to his question. "Being bonded to Hedwig was just one more thing that made me different from everyone else. Gaining a familiar and eleven!?" Harry all but shouted the last part. "And no Hedwig I'm not ashamed of you." Hedwig looked hurt and first and then surprised as Harry continued. "You know that having you with me; and then your bonding with me are one of the few reasons that I'm still alive. I would have killed myself before second year even started if not for you. Now I would kill myself before I would let anything happen to you." The words were spoken softly but no-one doubted that Harry meant every word.

The birds looked strange as they got ready for the ritual. Well it wasn't really a ritual, as the two phoenixes would be doing most of the work. Fawkes and Firella were in the middle, each with their outside wing draped over one of the snowy owls. The contrast between the red of the phoenixes and the white of the owls was very striking. Harry took out the wand that he had taken from Dumbledore the night before and laid it between the two phoenixes. Each bird cut itself with its talons and then coated the wand with blood. Before either of the wounds could heal the phoenixes dripped blood on the heads of each of the owls. Both owls looked as if they had been badly wounded. Each phoenix then dripped tears on the wand, causing it to smoke. Both then trilled softly to Harry, who nodded in reply and turned to the others.

"Firella and Fawkes want to thank you all for witnessing their release," said Harry. "What they ask of each of you it to think thoughts of love and happiness. Then while doing that, touch me on the arm, shoulder, or back. Then focus your thoughts on your magic and push it towards me. I will then use your magic, plus mine, to cast the spell Fawkes asked me to at the wand. This will fuel the ritual, for lack of a better term, and grant them their release."

"Harry, why are you using Dumbledore's wand for the ritual? Not that I really care what happens to the bastards wand, but still." Sirius seemed confused about the whole thing. "Not to mention you really looked upset about that wand when you saw it."

"While going over my families vault inventory with the goblins, two things were missing," said Harry. "The invisibility cloak that I got back in first year, and a wand were the two items missing. I'm sure that all of you have read or heard The Tales of the Beetle Bard and the story of the Three Brothers?" Harry questioned.

Looks of comprehension, awe, and skepticism graced different faces. Luna was almost vibrating with excitement. "My daddy always talks about it," she said. "Are you saying that you have the true cloak of invisibility and the Elder Wand?"

Harry nodded and then started telling what he knew. "As you can see the wand isn't really unbeatable as the tales say it is. My grandfather came upon the wand sometime ago and knew what it was. He placed the wand in the family vault hoping to break the bloody history of the wand. If he were to die in anyway other that being killed by someone, then the curse on the wand would be broken. Dumbledore somehow found out about the wand and must have disguised himself as a death eater that then proceeded to kill my grandfather and grandmother that day in Diagon Alley. Since my father was a month away from being of age when they were killed, Dumbledore must have talked him into letting him be his guardian for that month instead of immediately taking up his place as Lord Potter. He would have been in the same position as I was, and would have been able to take up his rightful place at the time. Like I should have done at age eleven, like I would have done if I knew that I could."

"Yeah I remember that," said Sirius. "Since we were still in school and Dumbledore swore and oath not to enter into any contracts, change any investments, or remove any money from his vaults, your father let him take his guardianship. That allowed Dumbledore to handle your grandparent's funeral arrangements. Something your father wanted no part of."

"Yes and while he had guardianship he must have looked through the vaults and found the wand," said Harry. "Since the oath he swore didn't cover taking items out of the vault, he had no problem just stealing it."

"Harry, how do you know that Dumbledore was the Death Eater that killed your grandparents?" Asked Hermione, she had read over the story of the Three Brothers but that type of story really didn't interest her. She didn't enjoy wizarding fairytales; she preferred facts and real knowledge.

"Because Hermione," answered Neville "according to legend, the only way for the wand to change allegiance is for the owner of the wand to be defeated in battle."

"And since I took the wand from him last night it has acknowledged me as the new wielder," Harry said with a smirk "which means that Dumbledore was its master and now I am. However after this the so called 'DeathStick' will be no more. Also many of the spells that Dumbledore cast are tied to the wand; this means they will all fail when the wand is destroyed. Mr. Filch and Hagrid will be free to use all their magic after this. For Hagrid not much will change, though we should see about letting him know that he was cleared and get him a new wand. Mr. Filch on the other hand is going to have to have training if he ever wants to learn how to control his magic. After going so long without it, it may be very difficult for him to learn."

With that Harry turned back to face the strange combination of birds, and prepared himself to set two of them free from a life of slavery. The others in the room gathered behind him, laying a hand on his back or shoulder. Fleur had to be different and with a wink she tucked her hand in Harry's back pocket. Not to be out done Hermione stuck her hand in the other pocket. This lightened everyone's mood and helped them mentally focus their thoughts and love and happiness.

Feeling the magic beginning to pour into him, Harry focused his own thoughts and began to cast the spell. All the spell really was was the word free said over and over again in a chant. The language itself though, was an ancient language that no one there knew, so no one had any idea what he was saying. A beam of pure white magic left is wand and struck the still smoking wand being held by the two phoenixes.

Suddenly there was an explosion of sound, light, and flame. It sounded as if there were thousands of phoenixes singing and though it was loud, it wasn't painful. As everyone's eyes adjusted from the flash of light and flame the singing died down until it was just a pair of phoenixes singing a song of love and rebirth. Now however, everyone could hear whimpering noises coming from Harry and looked at him to see a gruesome sight. His wand, which had contained a feather from Fawkes, had burst into flame at the same time as Fawkes did. While the flames of a phoenix would not normally burn someone unintentionally, it seemed that since it was no longer a part of Fawkes, Harry was badly burned. Before anyone could move to help him a pair of snow white phoenixes, with what appeared to be two, blood red tear drops under one eye, landed next to Harry's kneeling form and began to bathe his hand in tears. Before everyone's eyes, charred skin and bone was healed and made whole.

Hedwig was trilling sadly when Harry began to speak. "I know girl and I don't blame either of you. Thank you both for helping me. We both know I would have done it even if I did know that this was going to happen. There was no way I could have left them bound to that evil old man. That was killing them more that what we just did. We set them free; we allowed them to choose what they wanted. We didn't decide for them, nor did we bind them against their will."

"Harry are you ok? What happened? Did it work?" Hermione looked to be working herself into a right state when Fleur surprised them all and grabbed Hermione's head and starting kissing her.

Everyone stood there in shock before Harry said. "That is just so damn hot!"

Fleur and Hermione broke apart blushing and panting while everyone else laughed. A slightly calmed, but now flustered for a different reason, Hermione asked. "What happened?"

Harry and Hedwig looked at each other for several moments before Harry answered. "Everything worked fine. Hedwig says that Fawkes and Firella completed what they wanted to do. There was so much extra power from using the Elder Wand, that not only were they able to easily cross over, but Hedwig and Lancelot" at this Harry gestured to the second phoenix that was once an owl, "were able to avoid starting their new life off as chicks."

"Lancelot," Stuttered Neville, no doubt thinking of his long lost ancestor.

"That's what Hedwig named him." Harry said. "She says that he was very brave to undergo an unknown ritual. That his loyalty in staying at her side is worthy of the name." With that Harry turned to the newly dubbed Lancelot. "You stood by my girl when you had no reason to stay, for that you have my approval. But if you ever hurt her you are still cat food, immortal cat food, but still cat food none the less."

Both phoenixes trilled a laugh and everyone else joined in. Harry's next statement had even the two phoenixes rolling on the floor in laughter. "I hope someone had old Voldie's wand in their back pocket and lost a buttock, or even better in their front pocket."

Meanwhile many miles away at Malfoy Manor, Lucius Malfoy was rolling around on the floor screaming, "Put me out, put me out!" as the front of his robes were burning. He would never stand in the men's room again.

**AN: Well it's been almost a year since I've done this and what a year. I've moved twice. Had a couple of heart attacks. Had a couple of cardiac stents put in. And had to have hernia surgery. Then to top it off I couldn't find my notes for this story after the moves. Well it's here now and I hope you enjoy it. Not sure where it's going after this but it should be fun! Cheers, Steve **


End file.
